In Spite of Us
by Romeo's Waiting
Summary: In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began… AU, PDLD.
1. Date No Evil

_**A/N: **Alright just a little background information for this story. Lorelai married Christopher when she got pregnant and had Jake when she was 16. Three years later she had Rory and Chris has six year old Gigi from when he was with Sherri when he and Lorelai broke up for a while. They've lived in Hartford their whole lives and Rory is best friends with Jess. Jake met Logan, Colin and Finn during high school and they instantly became best friends. I think that's about it, any questions just review or e-mail me. Thanks!_

_**In Spite Of Us**_

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_

_- - - _

"Yeah you bloody sure you don't need to blow in the bag there mate?" Finn asked, his voice slurring together slightly as he walked through the front parlour along with Colin, Logan and Jake.

"Blow in the…?" Colin repeated, turning around and pointing a finger at Finn, a frown coming onto his face. "I've told you not to talk to me when you're drunk! You don't make any sense."

"What you talking about? I make a lot of sense," Finn shot back, although with the alcohol swimming in his system it came out a little slower then usual. "And at least I'm not the one who was off his face by 9pm!"

"Hey! Hello guys! The whole purpose of sneaking in was that no one would hear us," Jake reminded them, walking faster into the house and leading the way down into the basement, where their voices couldn't travel.

"Oh would you stop whining Jake!" Logan exclaimed, draping his arm around his friend's shoulders. "No one woke up. I remember your parents, they sleep like a log."

"Yeah well it's not just my parents," Jake informed them, throwing himself onto the long leather couch that lined one of the walls. "My sister's back for the summer."

"Now which sister would that be?" Colin asked, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Jake.

"You mean out of the two?" he asked dryly, kicking his shoes off and watching as they crashed onto the floor.

"It makes a huge difference," Colin answered, stretching his arms backwards and laying his palms flat on the table.

"I'm glad, considering one of them is only, oh I don't know…six years old!" he told them, seeing that all three guys were now waiting for an answer.

"Let me clear up what Colin here was wondering," Finn announced, slapping Colin on the back and making him jerk forward. "We would like to know if it's the older, more lovely, Miss Rory that would be joining us this fine summer?" he asked in a very fake, very dignified manner.

Jake narrowed his eyes slightly before he nodded his head. "Yeah she got back from school last week or so," he explained hesitantly.

"You know I if remember correctly you told us Rory was taking after her mother," Logan said offhandedly, obviously implying something else in that statement.

"Did I also tell you guys that she's only eighteen? So whatever's running through your minds the answer is no," he declared, glaring at them with that over protective edge in his eyes.

"Well look whose turning into Papa bear," Logan teased, smirking at the narrowed eyes of his friend.

"I mean it, Huntz, not one of you is touching my baby sister," he warned.

"Your 'baby' sister is 18. I'm pretty sure that's legal age," Logan went on, smiling when Finn drunkenly called 'here here!' "And if I remember correctly she also had a little thing for me, didn't she?"

Jake practically growled, not refuting the truth of that statement. He could remember as if it were yesterday when he finally realized that his sister had a crush on Logan. He could only hope that being away from him for two years had changed that.

"Shut up," he mumbled, burying his face into the plush cushions on the couch and letting unconsciousness take him.

- - -

It was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon when Rory found herself sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen, sipping on a large mug of steaming coffee. She couldn't help but let her eyes dart around the room, hoping to take in everything and wondering if anything had changed.

She'd only been home for less than 24 hours due to a change in her exam schedule at school which had made her stay in New York for a couple days extra. She didn't think it had hit her yet that she was indeed home, not back in her dorm room at Millbrook School in New York. Not only that, she was sure that it hadn't registered yet that she had also graduated and would be going to college in the spring with her brother.

She couldn't count the amount of time it had been since she'd last been in her house…more then a year at least. She'd been going to Chilton in Hartford with her best friend Jess ever since they were little kids in grade one but at the end of sophomore year Jess had moved to New York with his mother. Rory could remember how miserable she'd been all summer, wondering what the rest of high school would be like without Jess there. But then he'd asked her to come to New York with him and go to his boarding school with him until they graduated. Rory smiled as she sat in her kitchen, remembering the day her father had surprised her by giving her a suitcase and wishing her good luck in New York. She didn't think she'd ever been happier.

But all good things somehow always seem to come to an end. A bittersweet ending for her and Jess, for while they'd managed to stick together all throughout high school, they had finally parted for college. But Rory somehow knew that it was time, she could feel it. College had always been a huge part of her life. She'd always been thinking about it, working towards it, making it her goal. It somehow fit –in a twisted sort of way- that she would be saying goodbye to one part of her life and saying hello to another.

And although she was sad to see Jess pack up and leave for college in California, Rory couldn't help but let a wide smile spread across her face as she heard her brother coming up from the basement. The two of them had always been close, despite them being 3 years apart, and Rory had been looking forward to spending the summer with him, something they hadn't been able to do since she'd left for New York.

- - -

Jake had finally managed to drag himself out of the basement. He'd been up for an hour or two, woken by Finn and Colin fighting over the controllers on the Xbox. By now he was feeling slightly better and alive enough to venture out into the house, no doubt to be greeted by his family.

He climbed loudly up the stairs, seemingly not having the strength or the energy to fully lift his feet. He was almost halfway up when he heard the squeak of plastic against the kitchen tiles and then the definite sound of his sister's warm laugh. That sound alone proved enough to make his mood lift and a smile come alive on his face.

Jake quickly mounted the next couple of steps and swung open the basement door, greeted by the sight of his sister, clad in her pyjama's and leaning against the wall opposite, sipping on a cup of coffee. It seemed a lot had changed since he'd last seen her. Gone was his innocent, cute little sister and in her place was a young woman. Her hair had grown down a couple inches past her shoulder, falling in large waves and a rich brown in colour. He didn't think it had been more then a month or two since he'd seen her but she looked older to him. Although she was still the same Rory with her bottom lip captured between her teeth and her amazing blue eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Hey little sis," he finally greeted her, smirking slightly as the two of them walked forward and embraced in a hug right out of the Brady Bunch reunion until Rory slapped her hand across the back of his head and pushed away from him.

"I can't believe you didn't come to my graduation!" she exclaimed, stopping her foot like a petulant two year old and glaring at her brother. "You've sure got your spot held as jerk of the year!"

Jake paused for a moment, his mouth open slightly and a hand rubbing the sore spot on his head. He cocked his head to the side and held up his free hand, motioning for her to wait a minute before walking off into the kitchen, hearing her following right on his heels.

"Okay, one," Jake started as he flicked the coffee machine on and waited until it started to brew before turning around. "I wanted to come, you know that, but I had finals to study for and other things, college things." He held up his hand shushing her for the second time as she opened her mouth to say something. He walked casually over to the other counter and opened a few different cupboards before pulling out a packet of Danish's in victory. "And two," he paused, drawing out the silence as he poured himself a coffee and watched as Rory walked over and set her mug in the sink beside him. "I really just didn't want to go," he finished with, laughing soundly at her vexed expression.

"You ass!" Rory said, her lips thinning into a straight line but only for a moment before they stretched into an evil smirk. "But I'll forgive you," she added sweetly.

"Aww, thanks sis," Jake cooed and was about to raise his coffee cup to his mouth when Rory reached out and snatched it from his hand and walked off. "What the hell? Get back here!"

Rory let her laugh carry into the huge house as she picked up her pace and turned the corner, walking into the hall. She shot a look over her shoulder and saw Jake leaning against the doorframe with a knowing smirk on his face. She stuck out her tongue at him and turned around, crashing straight into rather hard chest.

"Well it's nice to see you to, Ace," Logan purred, gripping his hands on her forearms and keeping her steady.

Rory felt her cheeks heat up slightly and let her head drop down to his shoulder in embarrassment. She could feel her lips lengthening into a smile but it stopped short when she heard Logan laugh.

"I always knew you wanted me Ace but do you think we should really be doing this in front of your brother?" he asked in mock seriousness.

Rory almost growled and pushed herself away from him. "Well I see two years hasn't changed you at all," she told him, taking one more step back and sipping at the coffee her brother had seemed to forget about.

"But it certainly has done wonders for you," he leered letting his eyes travel down her body and making her feel very uncomfortable in only her plaid pants and a tiny black tank top. "So when are you going to show me your room?" he asked, ignoring the way her brothers eyes narrowed at him.

"How about never?" Rory asked with a bright and cheery smile lighting up her face. "Is never good for you?"

"Oh, you pain me Ace," Logan cried dramatically, clutching his hand to his chest like he was shot.

"You'll live," she said and turned towards her brother who had been watching their interaction. "Please don't tell me Master and Commander is staying here for the summer?" she pretended to plead with her brother although she thought it would be fun having the gruesome twosome around.

"Well," Jake started and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't want to lie to you Rory," he trailed off again but this time shrugged and walked past her into the living room, followed by Logan.

Rory huffed but couldn't hide the smile she was now sporting as she followed them into the living room and plopped unceremoniously onto the couch. "Well this should be an interesting summer," she commented dryly, rolling onto her stomach and supporting her chin in the palms of her hands.

"Yeah, just think Rory, you and me and a huge house for two months," Logan stated, loving how easy they could slip into their usually banter even with the amount of time that has past. "Me, an experienced college Junior," he bragged, laughing as Rory stuck out her tongue for the second time that morning. "And you, finally 18 and finally able to act upon that insatiable crush you have on me."

Rory snapped her head around and glare hatefully at him. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he started in on that. She pushed herself up onto her knees and whipped the cushion she'd been laying on straight at his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Logan?" Rory asked. "I don't have a crush on you."

"You used to though," Jake chimed in from the other side of the room, earning him a glare to.

"What can I say, I was young and stupid," she declared with a small smirk in place.

"And you aren't now?" Logan asked although the laughter in his hazel eyes took away any sting the comment might have had.

"No," she said. "I concocted a full proof plan of action two years ago. A motto if you will," she told them, sounding wise beyond her years.

"And what would it be, if you don't mind me asking?" Logan wondered aloud, letting his eyes follow the petite brunette as she stood up from the couch.

"See no evil; hear no evil…date no evil," she exclaimed and walked out of the room and up the stairs to her own, a smirk forming on her lips a she thought about how much fun the summer was going to be.

- - -

_Hey guys! This is my new story I'm working on. I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for so long and I finally had the chance to get it written down today. Anyway please tell me what you think! Oh and although this doesn't look like it now, it's going to be a PDLD because I absolutely love Finn! (I mean who doesn't?)_

_Please review and let me know if I should continue this one!_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


	2. A Summer Barbeque

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...how sad!_**  
**_

_**In Spite of Us**_

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_

- - -

"It's good to have you back son," Christopher said as he enveloped the younger man in a hug.

"Yeah well don't get to attached cause I'll be leaving in two months," Jake teased as his father let go of him and he walked over to Lorelai who was leaning back against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh no Jake, don't remind mommy!" she exclaimed dramatically. "You're leaving and Rory's leaving…"

"Mom, Rory hasn't been living here for two years," Jake reminded her, a smile on his face.

Lorelai looked up from where she had her face buried in her palms and cocked her head to the side. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said in mock seriousness. "Well then I guess it won't be so hard letting you go. It's just sad; my two babies are both in college."

"I told you we were interrupting a family thing," Colin suddenly hissed and the three Hayden's turned around to see Finn, Logan and Colin in the doorway.

"You weren't interrupting anything," Lorelai admonished them, feeling as if the three boys were already apart of the family. "Jake was just making his poor mother feel old."

"Why you don't look a minute over 20," Finn teased walking in, grabbing her hand and laying a small kiss on it.

"Ooh!" Lorelai exclaimed, faking a giggle and holding her hand over her mouth. "Boys would you excuse us," she cried, pretending to fan herself.

"Why do you two always have to do this whenever you see each other?" Christopher asked annoyed with the Australian flirt.

"Why do you always drag us out into the backyard for a barbeque party whenever the boys come here?" Lorelai shot back, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because it's a chance for the whole family to get together and regale each other with stories from throughout the year," he explained stretching his arms out in a wide gesture.

"Oh here we go again," Jake mumbled under his breath and looked back over at his three best friends who were all sporting identical smirks.

"Honey, you know I love you," Lorelai started and walked over to Chris, laying a hand on his shoulder, "but promise me you won't say 'regale' ever again?"

Chris frowned and scratched at his jaw. "It outdates me?" he asked after a minute or so.

Lorelai nodded soberly and patted his shoulder a couple of times. "It makes you sound old and, well, a little fruity," she explained with a small smile flitting onto her face.

"Very funny," Chris grumbled before turning to face his son and the three stooges. "How do you four feel about heading out into the backyard and getting started on the food?" he asked, lowering his voice to an almost comical level.

"You sound like you're getting ready to go hunting," Lorelai snorted as she walked past Chris, on her way to the stairs.

"Well what if we are?" Chris asked, smirking at his wife.

"Enjoy your meal then," she told him sweetly. "Me and Rory will just stay in and order pizza or something."

"I'll see you outside," Chris said laughing slightly as he watched the guys head out onto the patio through the sliding door. "I'll be the guy making all the food."

"My favourite kind of man," she called back as she headed up the stairs.

- - -

Rory put down her book as a knock on her door broke through her concentration. She pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey mom!" Rory exclaimed and mother and daughter both caught each other in a hug.

"Hey girlie," Lorelai greeted as they broke apart and then closed Rory's door behind her as she walked further into her daughters room. "Wow, do you think we'll greet each other like this every time we see each other this summer?" Lorelai asked.

"Huh," Rory said pretending to think about it. "I don't know, it could be fun."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed as she plopped herself down on Rory's double bed and crossed her legs. "But then again it would make things take almost twice as long," she added.

Rory laughed as she lay down next to her mom and grabbed her pillow to rest her elbows on. "You're right, screw that plan," she exclaimed.

"Anyway, I came to extend an invite to you," Lorelai announced.

"An invite?" Rory repeated and pushed herself into a sitting position. "I'm intrigued."

"Well don't get your hopes up to high," Lorelai warned. "Your dad's throwing another one of his barbeque party's!" she cried happily and picked up Rory's hands and started to wave them back and forth.

Rory laughed good naturedly as her mother's crazy antics. "I thought he was at the office tonight?" she asked.

"No, honey, how many times do I have to say this?" Lorelai sighed out and looked at Rory with all seriousness. "That place is not an office. It's hell with florescent lighting!"

Rory laughed again and pushed herself off her bed. "You're still upset that they banned you, aren't you?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"Well yes," Lorelai answered as if it was obvious. "I mean to even imply that I was a distraction for your father! It's insane! It's the devils work, I'm telling you!"

"Of course mom, I believe you 100 percent," Rory said, shaking her head as she rifled through her closet for something to wear.

"Anyway, he's forcing the guys to help him cook so at least we don't have to worry about that," she said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Like dad would ever let either of us near a barbecue!" Rory teased although she was completely serious.

"Hey! I'm offended," Lorelai told her, holding a hand to her chest and pouting. "I can make many wonderful and delicious foods!"

Rory came out of her closet now wearing an emerald green tank top and a pair of vintage jeans. She grabbed her brush off of her desk and sat down on the bed in front of her mom.

"Name one thing you can make," she demanded, running the brush through her hair. "And it can't be coffee!" she warned when she saw her mom's face light up.

Lorelai pouted once more and thought for a minute before she clapped her hands together. "I can make cereal!" she announced.

"And how exactly do you make cereal?" Rory asked, throwing the brush back onto her desk and looking at her mom with one eyebrow up.

"You put the box next to the carton of milk," she told Rory like it was obvious and then jumped up from the bed and started to pull her daughter up and out of the room with her.

"We have to go now?" Rory asked, grabbing her charm bracelet as she was dragged by her dresser and slipping it onto her wrist.

"Yep, I wanna see your dad almost kill himself with the barbecue!" Lorelai said happily and the two disappeared down the hallway.

- - -

Rory walked out into her backyard, letting her eyes take in the beautiful sight before her. The patio was made of beige cobblestone and lined with a small brick wall that acted as a counter for many potted plants and garden sculptures. The grounds outside the patio were lush and green even I the summer months, with two tall willow trees and a huge fountain in the middle.

Rory has always used to come out and sit at the base of on of the trees and just lose herself in a good book. She'd never been able to find a place more calming or peaceful. But as she looked around at the crowd of people around her she knew the atmosphere would be the exact opposite for the night.

Her father was at the barbeque, flipping over burgers and hotdogs while Lorelai was at the table beside him, making a salad per Christopher's request. Rory frowned at her mom who copied the expression and stuck her pointer finger in her mouth. The two had vowed never to eat anything green unless it was covered in sugar, on a burger or completely unhealthy for you.

"Hey Ace!" Logan's voice cut into her and her mom's exchange and Rory rolled her eyes before turning around to face him.

"You called?" she asked, dragging her feet over to where he was standing with her brother and Colin.

"I was just wondering what was taking you so long in coming over to meet us?" he asked in a completely fake innocent voice.

"I've already met you," Rory answered smartly, folding her arms across her stomach.

"It's been awhile," he shot back, not hesitating a second.

"Not long enough," Rory exclaimed under her breath but just loud enough so that she was sure he heard her.

"Okay! Not that this isn't fascinating!" Colin interrupted, making all their attention turn towards him. "But how about we move on? Colin McRae," he told Rory who was watching amused as he bowed with perfect balance and upbringing.

"Colin I've known you for years," Rory said with a wide smile. "But then again I haven't seen you in two so…" she trailed off and hugged him for a second.

"Why does he get a hug?" Logan asked with a fake pout.

"Because I'm cool," Colin retorted in a childish manner and Rory laughed at how the two twenty-one year olds were acting.

"A little advice, Colin? Don't say that while biting your tongue," Logan advised with a smirk.

Rory watched the two of them continue to argue back and forth until she grew thirsty and walked back over to where her parents were. She bent down beside the large cooler full of drinks and ice and picked one out of the mass.

"Hey dad can I have this?" she asked innocently as she held the bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade up.

"You're not old enough hon," he replied instantly, not even looking up from the food because he knew his daughter so well.

Rory pouted and looked back at her mom. Lorelai smiled and nodded her head, placing a finger against her lips. Rory winked and walked off in the opposite direction.

She quickly found herself sitting with her legs underneath her on the wooden swing that her father had built when she was little. She let her mind drift as she focused her attention on the way the sun filtered through the sprinkling water on the fountain, creating tiny rainbows all over. She couldn't say how long she sat there in her own little world but she was only broken from the trance when she heard someone's voice drift into her ear.

"Well hello there love," Finn greeted her as he stood in front of the swing, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his baggy jeans. He watched as Rory lifted her head up to look at him, her blue eyes sparkling under thick black lashes.

"Hey Finn," Rory said like her normal cheery self.

"This seat taken?" he asked her, pointing at the empty spot next to her on the swing and Rory immediately moved herself over to create more room.

"Of course not," she replied and watched as he dropped himself lazily into the chair, stretching his arm out along the back of it and laying his free palm flat against his thigh. "I'm surprised you haven't joined in on Colin and Logan's…whatever it is they're doing," she told him, laughing as she looked over at the two who were still arguing but had now involved her brother.

"I would have but I'm afraid I would lose an eye or something," he exclaimed, looking completely serious and it only made Rory laugh more. "Why haven't you stepped in? Used your womanly wiles on them?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders and shifted on the seat so that she was leaning back against the side of the swing and looking straight at him. "Hey I tried!" she explained in her defence, holding a hand to her heart. "I kept imagining duct tape over their mouths but I guess my psychic powers still aren't working," she finished with a sad lilt to her voice and Finn cracked up this time.

"So, if I remember correctly," Finn started, bringing his hand down and laying it on her leg. "Someone recently graduated high school."

Rory, who had let her eyes stray to his hand, looked back up into his eyes with her own showing her surprise. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile and shook her head. "Jake told you?" she asked, twisting her fingers together in her lap.

"No," Finn said, cocking his head to the side and watching her reaction. "I may not have seen you for a while love, doesn't mean I forgot about you," he promised her, letting her see one of his rare smiles.

Rory returned the smile and then pushed herself forward so she was closer to him on the swing. "I guess it's pretty cool, you know. I get to go to Yale next year," she explained, not looking at him directly in the eye and instead focusing her gaze on her lap.

"Don't mean to be a downer, love, but you don't sound so excited," Finn exclaimed, his silky voice coaxing her eyes back to his. "Weren't you the one planning for college since you were a wee little girl?"

Rory laughed slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear again. "Yeah and I want to go. I mean I really can't wait…I just," she paused and looked over at her brother across the patio. "Jake always wanted to go to Yale. He told dad when he was four, maybe younger," she told him, her blue eyes glazing over slightly as she thought back to those times, when everything seemed simpler, when everything was simpler.

"And you don't want to go to Yale?" he asked almost like he understood completely and Rory turned her attention back to him.

"I think I'm getting cold feet," she told him in almost a whisper and was genuinely surprised when she felt his arm gently slip around her shoulder and tug her closer to him so he could whisper into her ear.

"Mine were like ice right before I went to Yale," he admitted quietly and watched as her whole face light up with a smile and he felt his heart speed up at the feeling of delight that swept through him as he knew he'd made her happy.

Rory chewed at her bottom lip for a moment before she let her head drop to the side and rest against his broad shoulder. She surprised herself with how comfortable she felt around him, almost like he'd always been there beside her when in reality she hadn't seen him in years.

"I guess it's just because it's family tradition. Everyone's gone to Yale and I have to go to. I don't even know if I actually want to go," she told him, glad to finally let all of her doubts come out; it felt almost like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"But you do want to go to a college, right?" Finn asked curiously, unconsciously running the tips of his fingers through her hair, loving its silky texture.

"College has been the focus point in my life sense I can remember," she said and smiled as she knew that was true but it faltered only slightly when she let her gaze drift over to her parents. "I just can't help wanting to be just me instead of some stupid tradition. What if I'm going to Yale only because it's expected of me?"

"And that's not your bag of tea?" Finn asked, studying her profile silently.

"Lets just say, being educated just to be educated is definitely not my thing," she said with a dry laugh.

"What if I told you it wasn't my thing either?" Finn said and Rory lifted her head up from his shoulder and stared straight into his eyes. "What if I told you Jake was the only one out of the four of us who had actually wanted to go to Yale from the start?"

"You're kidding?" she asked with an unbelieving expression on her face. "The three of you have Eli written all over you," she teased, poking his chest and laughing.

"It's true," he conceded, letting his head fall back until it rested against the back of the swing. "With my family it was an obligation but my father liked to look at it like being respectful. You know all ten generations in my family went to Yale," he informed her.

Rory sighed and copied his position, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "So what's that, like ten generation of ingrained attitude?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that," he agreed and smirked as he thought about it. "But it makes sense to me now. Honouring the family, upholding our name, keeping the tradition alive, keeping our legacy alive," he said quietly and Rory wasn't sure he was even talking to her anymore.

"So you went even when you didn't want to?" Rory asked and watched as he nodded his head. "I know I'll go to, I guess I just want to know what it would be like to do what I want. You know I think it's something called freedom of choice," she joked and rested her chin on her knees.

Finn brought his gaze back to her small form, curled up in what looked almost like a ball and he sat forward. He gently tugged on her shoulder and watched as she brought her head up to look at him. He let their eyes lock for a second and smile reassuringly at her.

"Listen, I know right now you might not be sure about Yale, and trust me when I say that I know what you're going through. But I gotta tell you, love, it pays off in the end," he shared with her, hoping she would believe him. "Colin, Logan and I all love it at Yale now and you will to."

"You promise?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in a manner that reminded him of how young she still was.

"I promise," he repeated without hesitation. "Look, I'll go even further. When we get to Yale I'll help you stock up on blazers and striped ties and tweed caps and we'll have a blast!" he exclaimed excitedly, looking like his normal hyper self again.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at his suggestion. "One problem, Finn," she stated and he looked at her soberly. "I'm a girl," she told him with another laugh.

"Well then, we'll just have to work that in somehow," he added. "I know! We'll get you some of those real short kilts the girls love to wear!" he proposed, holding his thumbs up in front of her.

"Not going to happen," Rory told him, grabbing his thumbs and pushing them back down to his lap, where he interlaced their fingers together. "But thanks."

"You're more than welcome, love," Finn told her and the two continued to sit together, not aware of how close they actually were and unconsciously tightening their grip on the others hands.

- - -

_Ok wow! I am completely overwhelmed with the response the first chapter got. I didn't think it would go over so well! Anyway I want to thank everyone who read it and especially everyone who reviewed because you guy's all rock and I love you! _

_Some people were asking about whether this is a Rory/Finn story and yes it is. I put in some Rory/Finn in this chapter so I hope you all liked that. Others asked about Lorelai and whether she was with Chris or with Luke and I made sure in this chapter to clear that up. If there are any other questions please review or e-mail me! _

_Thanks again for the response and I hope you all like this chapter also! _

_Hugs and Kisses,   
- Ella _

_P.S. Happy Holidays! _


	3. Brains By Mattel

Disclaimer: Nope Gilmore Girls isn't mine..._**  
**_

_**In Spite of Us  
**  
In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_

- - -

Rory let out a long sigh as she once again let her gaze travel towards the red numbers glowing on her clock. She'd gone to bed hours ago but hadn't been able to find the relief of sleep yet. Her mind couldn't settle, even in the darkness of her room and the stillness of the house. She kept replaying her conversation with Finn over and over again, remembering every word said and every expression. She could almost close her eyes and feel his arm around her shoulders once again. The weight comfortable and offering a sense of security she'd never felt before.

Rory couldn't tell you how long the actually conversation lasted. It could have been five minutes they sat together on the swing but it felt like hours. Thoughts of college had been plaguing her mind for a long while, but Finn had managed to change that. With one conversation he'd managed to bury every little doubt that had been forming inside her.

She didn't understand how he could have so much effect on her. She'd known him for years and he'd been nothing but her brother's friend at first and only slowly became her friend. But tonight, the time she'd spent with him overshadowed the whole rest of the night. She could barely focus her mind on the dinner itself, the conversation that had flowed throughout it; she couldn't even concentrate hard on when she'd seen her little sister finally.

Rory sighed and pushed herself out of bed and padded silently across the floor to her balcony. She opened the glass doors and stepped out into the night air, still a bit cool for the beginning of summer. But Rory welcomed the breeze and spread her arms to the side a bit, letting it sweep over her body. She hoped it would rid her of the hot flush that burned her whenever she pictured him in her mind. His devastating brown eyes, his killer smirk, his silky accent…

"Ugh!" Rory groaned and let herself slide down until she was resting on her tip toes and crouching low to the ground. She let her hands curl around the iron bars surrounding the balcony and leaned her forehead against the cool surface.

She closed her eyes again and tried to erase every thought of him from her mind. She couldn't be thinking of him like that, it didn't make sense. He was her friend and just like Colin and Logan, she thought of him like another older brother.

Rory had almost been able to drill that notion into her mind when she felt a rush of air meet her face and make her hair fly back for a second. She narrowed her eyes and let her gaze sweep over the ground of the balcony and confusion clouded them when she caught sight of a small bouquet of sunflowers. Rory sat down and crossed her legs, leaning forwards she picked up the bouquet and gently let her fingers trace over the delicate flowers. She couldn't help the smile glide over her features as she brought the assortment up to her nose and inhaled their sweet scent.

"But, soft!"

The words drifted into her ears and Rory paused for a second before she grabbed one of the bars and pulled herself to her feet. She let an incredulous smile spread across her face and felt her heart start to pound in her chest as she gazed down upon Finn.

"What light through yonder window breaks?" Finn continued, gesturing wildly with his arms. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun," he finished, dropping his voice so low it vibrated through Rory and sent trembles throughout her body.

Rory let out a shaky breath and stared down at Finn for a second before letting her gaze flicker to the bouquet clutched in her other hand. She lowered herself to her knees and pressed her cheek against her balcony.

"My favourite," she told him, not knowing what else to say.

Finn smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets and walked a little closer to where her balcony was overhead. "I know," he admitted, tilting his head to the side in such a way that almost made him seem innocent and Rory instantly loved it.

Rory could almost swear that her whole body heated up at his words and the intense look in his eyes. She wanted to break their eye contact as it was doing nothing but maintaining her blush but her body had its own plans. She found it impossible to break their gaze as she felt heat exploding in her stomach and spreading its way like a wildfire throughout her body.

"Is there a reason you're at my balcony, Romeo?" she asked after the short silence and nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

Finn just stared at her for a moment, making her even more nervous, before he answered. "We're going down to some club," he told her. "Was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Rory blinked rapidly a few times and felt the butterflies that had been flying around inside her stomach turn into bats. She couldn't tell you what happened at that exact moment as she found herself slipping into a dream almost. The only thing that kept going through her mind was Finn's last words. But then her own thought from early came back strong fold.

…_she thought of him like another older brother…_

Rory frowned as she centered her mind on that lone thought. She'd completely forgotten about it when she'd seen Finn underneath her balcony. The sheer romanticism of the whole act had driven the thought out of her mind. But it now sobered her emotions entirely and Rory let herself take in a deep breath before she silently mouthed the 'no' she would give Finn in a moment. The last thing she needed now would be spending time with him in a dark club, with music pounding and people dancing…

"Just let me change?" Rory heard herself ask before she could process the words and inwardly screamed at herself.

"We'll be out here!" Finn called back and waved dramatically before turning around and sauntering off.

Rory watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore and then let herself collapse against the bars behind her. She smacked the back of her head against them as she growled in frustration and cursed herself again. She shook her head sadly though as she let her eyes open and look down at the bouquet still in her hand, the pretty flowers staring up at her innocently.

- - -

Twenty minutes later, a record for any girl, Finn heard the click of the front door locking behind them. He kept his eyes still focussed up ahead, watching the sleek black sky until he felt someone's eyes burning his skin.

Finn slowly turned around and his eyes immediately locked with Rory's. He watched as she shot him a shy smile and awkwardly twisted one of her ankles around but he could only hold her gaze for a moment before he let it slip down.

Finn couldn't believe the girl standing in front of him was Rory. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl who always had her nose stuck in a book, the same girl who took almost two months to actually talk to him, the same girl who had had the biggest crush on Logan the last time he'd seen her. And now…

He didn't think it was physically possible to stop his eyes as they took in her appearance. He'd never looked at her like this before, although it wasn't that he didn't notice her. He was a nineteen year old guy last time he saw her. He'd always seen her, always noticed her. She was a natural beauty, with her silky brown hair, her porcelain skin and her brilliant blue eyes.

But tonight beautiful wouldn't do her justice in his eyes. She looked gorgeous, her longs legs wrapped in tight, dark denim and matched with a white cami. He couldn't stop the pang of disappointment that entered him when he noticed that her shoulders and arms were covered by a cropped black sweater, probably only there to keep off the cool summer breeze.

She was a vision.

Finn was about to say something when he was broken out of his daze by Jake abruptly moving forward and blocking Rory from his view. He panicked only slightly, the insane thought coming into his mind that Jake knew what he had been thinking. He swallowed the suddenly large lump in his throat and nervously jammed his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Rory what are you wearing?" Jake asked his voice suspiciously innocent and Finn watched as Rory narrowed her eyes.

"Well these," Rory started and tapped her fingers against her legs, "are jeans and this is a tank top."

Finn exchanged a look with Logan and Colin as they all stepped back. They all knew Jake, probably better then he knew himself. Finn smirked and crossed his arms over his stomach, although he did feel a little bad for Rory. Jake was unnaturally protective of her and Finn could see in her eyes that it aggravated her more then she tried to let on.

"Don't give me that, Rory," Jake answered and angrily placed one hand on his hip and held the other out, pointing at the house. "Just go back in and change."

"Is that an order?" Rory asked, not moving an inch and raising her eyebrows a little. "Well guess what Jake? You're not dad, which means you can't tell me what to do. And also, I'm 18 now."

Jake scoffed and brought one hand up to his hair, running it through and grasping the back of his neck in annoyance. "Rory I just…I know these clubs alright. You walk in looking like that and they'll be all over you," he advised and the truth of the statement drove straight into Finn.

He hadn't even thought of that. Of course there would be guys all over her, she was gorgeous. He suddenly felt his stomach tighten to an almost painful level as he pictured her dancing with some drunken asshole who had nothing on his mind but the fastest way to get her to sleep with him. He couldn't control the sense of anger that washed over him, his brown eyes lighting up dangerously and tinged with another emotion…jealously?

Finn frowned and immediately blocked that thought from his mind. There was no way it was true, which meant no reason to mull over it. He pasted his famous smile on his face and came forward, throwing an arm around Jake's shoulders and interrupting the siblings fight.

"Now, now mate," he admonished, ruffling Jake's hair and ignoring the glare sent his way. "No reason to jump down your sis's throat just cause she's growing up," he told him smartly, knowing it would get to Jake. "Now let's party!" he exclaimed boisterously, his eyes lighting up with the promise of alcohol soon.

"Yeah alright," Jake agreed reluctantly and turned around, heading straight towards his car and climbing into the driver's side.

Finn smiled and turned around, walking backwards to the car and keep his gaze on Rory. He watched as she met his gaze and smiled at him thankfully. "You coming, love?" Finn asked, winking at Rory, subtly letting her know that she didn't have to thank him for what he did.

"How could I deny an offer from such a handsome man?" she asked with a rich laugh and walked up to Finn's side.

"I've no idea, kitten," Finn answered and resisted the sudden urge to let his hand tangle with hers, thinking it would no doubt be a long night.

- - -

Rory sighed as she leaned back against the wooden bar behind her, her elbows resting on its slightly damp surface and her eyes scanning the crowd. She hadn't told Jake that she'd been to the club before, although she couldn't remember exactly how she'd gotten in. The last time she'd been living in Hartford she'd been 15 and this was an 18 and older club.

Rory grinned at the thought but let it leisurely leave her mind as she returned to watching the crowd. She wasn't sure but she thought she recognized a couple people from her old school but wasn't about to go up to them. Not only was she sure they wouldn't remember her; she didn't want to have those insane conversation with people where you ask how they are and how they've been doing and they reply with 'fine'. It was pointless.

Rory was about to take her chances and order something from the bar, not remembering if they check ID's but her attention was suddenly caught by something or someone. It was Finn, standing at the other side of the bar, holding up two shot glasses with an amber liquid in them. She watched through the dark club as he smirked at her and started to walk over.

"You all alone, kitten?" he asked and Rory blushed at the pet name, hoping that he couldn't see her quite well in the dim.

"Yeah, Jake found some girl," she told him, pointing over at the couple nestled together quite comfortably in one of the booths.

"That's my boy!" Finn exclaimed proudly, a smirk highlighting his features.

"Where's your girl?" Rory asked, accepting one of the shot glasses he gave and running her finger around the rim.

"Don't have one," Finn replied nonchalantly, tilting his head to the side and staring at her directly in the eyes.

"Really?" Rory asked with disbelief in her eyes but at the same time a sense of happiness filling her that made her slightly uncomfortable.

Finn grinned, "I'm not saying they haven't been around and asking," he gloated, making Rory laugh slightly. "But I'm solo tonight."

Rory returned his grin and then looked down at the glass in her hand. "What is this?" she asked, swirling the contents around.

"That would be whiskey," Finn announced, looking down at the glass with an almost adoring look on his face.

"Wow," Rory commented dryly.

"What?"

"Well it's just, you're looking at whiskey the way I look at coffee," she explained her electric blue eyes lighting up.

"Like if you could make love to a beverage, it would be the one," Finn replied smoothly, his face a mask of seriousness.

Rory laughed, "Well I wouldn't have gone that far but sure."

"Well then, let's toast!" Finn cried all of a sudden and brought his glass up to eye level.

"To what?" Rory asked copying his actions and letting their eyes lock, suddenly feeling her heart speed up.

Finn was silent for a moment before his eyes got large and he swallowed noisily. "To saving me," he told her and quickly knocked the drink back and setting it on the bar.

"What?" Rory asked confused and wondering if she'd missed something along the way but didn't have enough time to think about it before he grabbed her. She felt her eyes widened as his fingers wrapped around her upper arms and he pulled her so that she was standing in front of him, letting her feel the power of his strong arms.

Rory couldn't help her eyes from fluttering closed as he leaned in so that his mouth was right by her ear. His breath was hot against her skin, making the small hairs of the back of her neck stand up and her heart stop.

"I need you to do me a favour, love," Finn whispered into her ear, sending instant chills all the way down her spine.

Rory opened her mouth to answer him but couldn't bring herself to actually same anything. She instead brought her hand up and let it grip the front of his t-shirt and nodded her head against his.

"There's this girl coming our way and well…" he trailed off and laughed, the sound going straight through Rory and making her stomach tighten. "I'm going to have to pretend to be Finn plus one tonight, if you understand me."

Rory couldn't stop the blush from covering her cheeks at his request. He wanted her to act as his girlfriend? The though alone made her heart start to pound in her chest and she tried her hardest to think of the reason why she couldn't say yes but with his hard body pressed against hers she found her mind short circuiting.

"Sure," she told him, trying her hardest to sound casual but cringed when her voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Finny!" Rory heard someone say over the loud pounding music and felt Finn cringe at the nickname.

Rory took in a calming breath and tried to quiet her nerves as she felt Finn pull away from her, her body instantly going cold at the lack of contact. She let her eyes lock with his and smiled at him briefly before she turned to see the girl as she brought her drink up to her mouth.

Rory almost choked on the amber drink as she saw the girl and had to turn way and try and catch her breath. She smiled reassuringly at Finn who had gripped her arm when he heard her choke and then she turned back, catching the look of disgust in the girl's eyes.

Rory raised an eyebrow as she let her gaze travel down the girl's clothes, if you could call them that. She was wearing a tight black top that ended about three inches above her bellybutton and had giant cut-outs on the chest and shoulders. Along with the top she had on a super short, black miniskirt and black sandals.

"Finny, I didn't think you'd be here," the girl exclaimed, smiling wickedly at him and Rory watched with avid amusement.

"A coincidence ain't it?" he asked and uncomfortably brought his finger up and scratched at the back of his neck.

"No, I don't think so," the girl practically purred at him and sashayed herself so that she was almost pressing up against Finn and Rory's eyes widened at the move. She couldn't explain it but she had the sudden urge to pull the girl away from him by her hair.

Rory narrowed her eyes and nervously averted her eyes, downing the rest of her drink and hoping to get rid of the fire burning inside her stomach. She did move a tiny bit closer to Finn and tap the girl on her shoulder, waiting until she had her attention.

"Hi, I'm Rory," she introduced herself sweetly and held out a hand, although her eyes were shooting daggers at the girl.

"Rory?" the girl repeated, obviously not caring to know who she was. "Finny, who is this?"

Finn grinned, "Rory's my girlfriend," he announced and stepped closer to her, letting his arm snake around her shoulders.

Rory chided herself for letting that giddy feeling erupt throughout her at those words. She new he was just acting, that she wasn't his girlfriend…she didn't even want to be his girlfriend! Rory frowned at how hard she was having to drill that thought into her mind and suddenly wished she had more of the whiskey left.

Rory brought her attention back to the girl in front of her just in time to be shot a death glare by her before she stalked off. Rory bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stop from laughing as she turned towards Finn. Her shoulders shook slightly and she watched him glare at her playfully before groaning and dropping his head to her shoulder.

"Oh, poor Finn," Rory cooed teasingly and brought her hand up and patted his shoulder. She couldn't stop her laughter from breaking through though when he pulled away from her and glared again.

"Oh go ahead, love, have a laugh at my expense," he told her, waving his hand at her.

Rory smiled widely, "I can't believe you ever went out with her!" she exclaimed, hiccupping slightly from her constant laughs and fighting to catch a breath.

"Oi! That girl didn't look as trashy when I was out with her!" he told her in his defence, trying to still keep a serious face but Rory could see his lips turning into a smile.

"Well it always is the same kind of girl with you guys, isn't it?" she asked him in a teasingly wistful way. "Body by Fisher Price and brains by Mattel."

Rory watched as Finn laughed at her comment and couldn't stop the goofy grin from coming onto her face. She couldn't explain it but she felt almost like she was on a high. She felt happy, content, and perfectly comfortable in Finn's presence once again and breathed a sigh of relief.

Perfectly comfortable that was until Finn suddenly came forward and leaned in close to her, making her gasp at the heat coming off his body.

"Care to dance?" he whispered, his breath like flames against her skin and all Rory could do was nod and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

She looked up him from under her black lashes, a light blush painted on her cheeks. Her whole body seemed to melt under his intense stare and Rory found her stomach swimming with butterflies. She couldn't break her gaze away from his eyes, a brown so dark it was almost black. She brought her hand up to her hair tucking one side behind her ear and letting the other side pile on her shoulder.

She gasped though and felt her heart rocket in her chest as he suddenly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her until she was pressed up against him. Rory chewed at her bottom lip for second, trying to memorize the feeling of being in his arms. She slowly brought her hands up to his chest and then slid them up to his neck, her fingers playing with the small hairs there. She closed her eyes and let her head lean against his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne and letting herself almost drown in it.

She felt one of his arms tighten their grip on her and pull her even closer, so that every inch of her body was touching his. His other hand slipped down to her hips, gripping them almost possessively and letting the tips of his fingers glide over the exposed skin of her waist, sending tremors through her body.

Rory couldn't stop the wry smile from slipping onto her face as she stopped to think she was actually the girl with brains by Mattel. She couldn't deny it anymore, couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach, the pounding of her heart, the way her body fit perfectly in his arms…

She was falling for Finn…

- - -

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away   
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay _

_'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go_

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still_

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you_

_- - - _

_**Author's Note: **I hope you all liked that chapter. I'm not sure if some people might think this is going fast but I can't help but write their relationship like that. I always think of them falling hard and fast, so this story is really going to reflect that. _

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are so amazing and you made me get this done before my other stories so that you could have another chapter to read. Thanks again! Please review this chapter to!_

_Also the lyrics in this chapter are "I could fall in love with you" by Selena. _

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


	4. Green Eyed

**_In Spite of Us_**

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_  
- - -

When Rory and the boys finally came back to the house the sun was rising in the distance but the city was still sleeping. Rory had always loved watching the sunrise, something about the way the soft colours and warm light would flood the entire city. Everything would start waking up, the birds would start singing and she loved to stand out on her balcony and watch it.

But that morning Rory barely recognized the signs of the rising sun. Not only was her mind fixated on trying to wrap around the revelation she'd made that night, but her body was beginning to protest against being up and awake. She hadn't had even an hour of sleep at all and she could feel her body dragging, her eyes fluttering closed every couple of minutes.

But even through her exhaustion, her mind was working overtime. She couldn't stop rethinking everything, analysing every single action and detail. The whole night was a mystery to her, the entire evening filled up with one contradiction after another. Every time she closed her eyes something played out before her, like she was a stranger watching the scene unfold. And every time she could swear she saw something different, in herself, in Finn…

"Home sweet home!" Jake called from the front seat and his voice shook Rory out of her daze and she brought her head up form its resting place against the seat.

She waited impatiently for Jake to park the car and tiredly removed her seatbelt before pushing the door open and stepping out onto the driveway. She followed the others up into the house, being careful to keep her eyes trained on the ground in front of her, not wanting to meet _his _eyes.

"I'm going to bed," she mumbled to the boys as she shuffled to the stairs and up to her room.

Rory locked her door behind her, not wanting anyone to wake her up. She walked over to her bed, not even bothering to change out of her clothes as she collapsed into the soft top layer created by her duvet. She brought a hand up to her forehead; holding it against her eyes and closing them, feeling her body melt almost melt into the bed beneath her. She turned onto her side, grabbing her pillow and snuggling into it as she let herself succumb to the sleep threatening her body.

- - -

Rory was rudely awakened later that afternoon by a large bang on her bedroom door, making her shoot up in bed. She could feel her body protesting as she pushed herself out of her warm cocoon of blankets and walked towards the door.

"What?" she asked after unlocking it and whipping it open.

"You're door hurt mommy," Lorelai pouted and walked into Rory's room, her left arm held protectively against her chest and her other hand caressing it gently.

"What did you do?" Rory asked as she tried to wake herself up a little more.

"Well I was going to wake you up because coffee's ready and you've been sleeping for like ever!" Lorelai exclaimed. "So I get to your door and I knock but you didn't answer…"

Rory narrowed her eyes, "You didn't?"

"I may have," she answered, guiltily avoiding Rory's eyes.

"Mom! How many times do I have to tell you?" Rory asked frustrated as she combed her fingers through her tangled hair and looked directly at her mom.

"Hey! The firemen on TV always break open doors with their arms!" she explained.

"Well the firemen on TV are probably not using a real door," Rory answered smartly, smirking at her mom. "Plus, they have muscles."

"Are you insinuating I don't?" Lorelai asked darkly, pretending to glare at Rory.

Rory grinned, "Maybe."

Rory quickly got up from her bed and walked over to her closet, picking out something to wear for the day. Her body was still exhausted from the lack of sleep she'd had and she mostly felt like vegging out in her pyjama's the whole day and so she grabbed a pair of grey knit capri's and a blue graphic t-shirt.

"You coming downstairs soon?" Lorelai asked and Rory walked out to see her hovering in the doorway.

"I'm just gonna shower first," she replied and smiled sweetly. "Save some coffee for me?"

"You bet kid."

Rory watched as her mom disappeared and pulled the door closed after her. She sighed and let her smile slide off her face, holding her clothes against her chest and biting her bottom lip slightly.

She knew she was stalling.

She just didn't know how she was supposed to act around Finn now that she'd realized she liked him. She should probably just forget it…it's not like anything good would come out of her telling him. She'd most likely terrify him and he would never come over here again, or he would think it's a joke and they would all have a nice long laugh at her expense!

Better to just keep it to herself.

With that decided Rory breathed a sigh of relief and quickly walked into her bathroom and jumped in the shower, ready to wash away the events of the night before.

- - -

Freshly showered and in desperate need of coffee, Rory quickly sat herself down on one of the stools in the kitchen beside her mom. She instantly grabbed the coffee handed to her by their cook and gulped it down, not even flinching at the hot liquid as it glided down her throat.

"So…" Lorelai started with a wicked smile on her face and Rory swallowed loudly. "How was your night last night?"

Rory frowned, "You know?"

"Please Rory, I was the queen of sneaking out when I was your age!" she announced proudly and nudged Rory against her shoulder. "So?"

"We went to a club," Rory told her standing up and walking out into the living room, hoping to escape her mothers questions.

Rory cringed when she heard footsteps coming into the living room from behind her and physically deflated, surrendering herself to the tirade of Lorelai's questions that would no doubt follow.

"Hey kitten," the smooth voice glided against the skin of her neck, making a shiver spread down her spine ever as her whole body erupted into flames.

"Hey," Rory greeted him, closing her eyes briefly and cursing her body for reacting to him the way it did. "What are you doing up?" she asked innocently, trying to sound casual.

Finn shrugged, "Steph called earlier, said she was coming over."

Rory nodded, having met the bubbly blonde on many occasions. She watched amused as Finn let himself fall into the couch besides her, his head landing right by her thigh. She sucked in a breath as his hands went up to his hair, running through the thick mass and lightly brushed against her. She couldn't stop her eyes from running over his handsome face, taking in the sharp angles, the strength in his jaw and the fullness of his bottom lip.

"You know Stephanie right, love?" Finn suddenly asked his brown eyes popping open.

Rory almost jumped at his unexpected question and she felt her cheeks instantly heat up with her blush as she averted her eyes from him. "Uh…yeah I know her," she responded awkwardly, running a hand through her hair.

"Only reason I'm up is that she's bringing Chastity with her," Finn told her casually as he pushed himself up and walked over to the window that looked out over the front grounds and the driveway.

Rory narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Chastity? As in…" she trailed off implying her words with a tilt of her head.

Finn laughed, "No love, as in a particularly voluptuous blonde friend of hers," he stated bluntly and turned around, not seeing the frown that instantly adorned Rory's face and the fire that lit up her baby blue eyes.

Rory was about to comment on that when Finn suddenly straightened out and jumped towards the door seconds before the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Rory watched him go to the door, not moving an inch from her spot on the couch. She could feel the resentment towards this Chastity girl already burning in the pit of her stomach and she wrapped her arms around herself.

She waited impatiently for Finn to come back into the living room, wanting to see who this girl was that had him so excited. She was about to get up when she heard an annoyingly high pitched laugh and cringed in reaction but immediately adopted an expressionless façade when she saw them walk into the room.

Stephanie came in first, a wide smile on her face and walked right over to her. "Hey girlie!" she exclaimed and Rory smiled, standing up and the two of them hugged briefly. "How ya doing?" she asked after they separated.

"Good," Rory replied back distractedly as the other blonde walked into the room. She was wearing a pair on pink pants that had a sparkly flower design on one hip and a pink halter top. Rory's eyes widened slightly at first but she quickly regained composure and pasted a fake smile on her face.

"That's Chastity, she's a friend," Stephanie explained and the blonde came over to Rory, smiling sickeningly sweet as she held out her hand.

"Hey," Rory greeted her and shook her, noticing the silver and pink ring adorning one of her fingers. "I'm Rory."

"Hi," the girl said while giggling and Rory heard a snort come from behind her and looked to see her mom standing there with a hand covering her mouth.

"Hey mom, this is Chastity," she introduced them and smirked.

Lorelai removed her hand but only mouthed a greeting before she quickly disappeared back into the kitchen and Chastity giggled again.

"The guys are all in the basement," Finn announced and Rory watched as the blonde Barbie, she'd oh-so-affectionately nicknamed her, pranced over to his side. "Shall we?" Finn asked her and held out his arm and the girl put hers through it and they walked out.

"Hey, you coming?" Stephanie asked and Rory snapped her attention away from where she'd been shooting daggers at the other blonde.

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled and followed Stephanie into the basement.

She felt a bitter taste in her mouth as she saw that Chastity was still hanging all over Finn. She couldn't help but feel jealousy spreading quickly throughout her whole body, her hands itching to just rip the girl away from him.

She glared at Finn from across the room as he teased at her by pulling on her hair. She felt anger towards him at how he was flirting with that girl, even when she'd realized the night before that she liked him!

Rory cursed under her breath and wanted to smack herself but resisted the urge as there were other people in the room. She knew she couldn't blame Finn, he had no idea she liked him. She'd decided not to tell him! He was only guilty of acting like a regular 21 year old guy…

'_Damn him…' _Rory thought as she sat herself down by Stephanie on the ground.

- - -

"Oh my God Steph, you're a genius. I look like a million bucks!" Chastity exclaimed, standing in front of the mirror in the basement.

Rory rolled her eyes from her place sitting back against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. "Oh yeah…all green and wrinkled," she muttered to herself.

"Hey hon," Lorelai greeted and sat down beside Rory on her floor, not even receiving a momentary glance from her daughter whose attention was focussed on the blonde. "So, have the urge to rip someone's hair out right now?"

"What?" Rory asked and finally turned to her mom.

"Huh, not that one?" Lorelai asked rhetorically and tapped her finger against her chin. "Oh! You want to claw her eyes out, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rory mumbled and cringed when she heard Chastity's high pitched squeal and immediately turned to see that Logan had pulled on her hair, making it fall out of the claw Steph had put it up in. "I'm not jealous," she told her, even as she felt her blood coursing through her veins as the blonde started towards Finn with her lips set in a pout.

Lorelai grinned, "I never said you were."

"You implied it," Rory shot back, folding her arms across her chest and sighing angrily.

"Okay, so maybe I did," she admitted, a mischievous smile on her face. "But it wouldn't matter any if you weren't jealous, right?"

"Right…I'm not jealous," she said once again, her voice firm and detached even as her blue eyes were throwing daggers at the blonde, only stopping when she moved away from Finn.

"So you've said." Lorelai couldn't stop the smile from stretching onto her face. She would have never thought that Rory would go for someone like Finn. She couldn't help but wonder if her daughter had moved into denial and actually planted down roots or if she was just visiting…

"Ugh!" Rory suddenly exclaimed and looked from her mom to the scene playing out before them. "Look at her! Could she be any more obvious?"

Lorelai frowned, "What do you mean, sweets?" she asked, looking at Chastity who wasn't anywhere close to touching Finn.

"What do I mean?" Rory repeated her voice rising slightly. "Look at her! I mean has she never heard of boundaries or personal space!"

"I know! Standing almost two feet next to him!" Lorelai commented, pretending to sound outraged. "That whore!"

Rory glared, "That's not funny mom," she commented dryly and Lorelai mouthed 'sorry'.

"So kid, when'd you figure out you liked him?" Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear, not wanting any of the others to hear.

"I don't!" Rory hissed. Even though she could admit it to herself there was no way in hell she was going to say it out loud.

"Then why does that," Lorelai said, pointing over at the blonde who was laughing at something Finn had said, "bother you?"

"Because…because it's…disgusting!" Rory stuttered, never taking her eyes off of the couple. "I mean what could he possibly see in her?"

"Rory, I'm pretty sure everyone in this room, including Chastity herself, knows what he sees in her," Lorelai said dryly, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Exactly! It's degrading to other girls!" she exclaimed and turned to her mom, her blue eyes lit up with so many different emotions. "She's so shallow…and not to mention severely lacking in brain cells!"

"Okay hon," Lorelai soothed and grabbed her daughter's hands; she could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "Why don't you just try and calm down and maybe go over and see if she's really that bad…"

Lorelai was drowned out though by the sound of Chastity's high pitched squeal as she fell off the side of the chair and right into Finn's lap. The Australian looked shocked for a moment, his hands in the air and his eyes wide before his lips turned into a smirk.

"I need coffee," Rory pouted and Lorelai nodded before the two of them got up and slipped out of the room.

- - -

Rory knew she was hiding.

After getting coffee with her mom she'd quickly locked herself inside the huge library on the second floor. She was sitting, comfortably enveloped in a large leather chair, and holding one of the precious volumes out in front of her, her eyes quickly skimming the pages.

But she couldn't even remember what the book was about.

She read the words on the pages but nothing was registering in her mind. She couldn't stop her thoughts from centering on Finn and the blonde Barbie that had been drooling all over him. Every time she pictured Chastity sitting on his lap she felt heart clench painfully, every time she thought of that piercing laugh or squeal her grip on her book tightened, her fingers almost turning white with the effort.

Rory groaned out loud as she lowered her forehead so that it rested against the book itself. She was slowly driving herself crazy with her thoughts and it was giving her a headache. She felt her lips quirk into a wry smile as she let out an emotionless laugh. She knew it must be karma, she'd done something in her life to upset the Gods and they were punishing her for it. It had to be karma that she would fall for the one guy who would never see her like that.

Rory was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard the slight squeak that came from the door to the library opening. She just kept torturing herself, her mind betraying her and sending flashing images, one after the other, of Finn with different girls. She'd seen him with girls before, he was worse than her brother and the thought alone made anger and jealousy bubble up in her system to impossible levels. And before she knew what she was doing she'd brought her hand up and was angrily taking her frustrations out of the useless book she'd been trying to read.

"Jesus!" Finn exclaimed and jumped out of the way, narrowly missing being hit in the head with a rather large book. "You know, love, you could warn a guy before you do that."

Rory snapped her eyes towards his tall figure and her mouth fell open. She was instantly getting out of her seat and rushing towards him, her blue eyes wide and her cheeks flaming red.

"Oh my God! Finn, I'm so sorry!" she apologized profusely and grabbed onto his hands that were raised up and guarding his face. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah okay," he said and cocked his head to the side, watching her intensely for a second. "What were you thinking about anyway, love?"

"What?" Rory asked taken aback slightly by his question and the genuine interest in his eyes that had her heart pounding once again.

"You looked a little miffed about something," he explained and then motioned to the book lying dejectedly on the ground. "Plus throwing books at people generally doesn't mean you're feeling all happy go lucky."

Rory frowned, "I wasn't thinking about anything," she told him, letting go of his hands and trying to ignore the cold that seemed to flood them now that their contact was gone.

She watched carefully as Finn raised an eyebrow and shook his head before he walked around her and sat down on a large couch, right beside an impressive bookcase that held mostly first editions.

"It was nothing important," Rory mumbled and made sure to leave a couple feet between them when she sat down. She couldn't help but feel a little defensive as she now remembered why she'd been so angry before.

'It's not Yale again is it?" Finn asked as he turned to look at her.

Rory barely heard him as she suddenly felt the undeniable urge to know what happened to Chastity. _'They'd looked pretty comfortable together when I left,' _she thought bitterly and scoffed.

"Rory?" Finn questioned when she never answered and therefore Rory briefly shook her head but her concentration was stuck on asking him or not asking. "Well there must be something bothering you and I'm really a great listener, despite what others might say. Why don't you tell Finn you're problems? I did help you with that whole Yale thing and…"

"Where's Chastity?" Rory asked interrupting him when she felt all her emotions finally bubble over the surface.

Finn frowned, "Come again?"

"Chastity! The girl who was practically glued to you side tonight!" she exclaimed, inwardly cursing herself at how completely jealous she sounded but she couldn't help it, she felt like she _needed_ to know.

"She's in the basement with the others," he told her and Rory cringed when she heard the amusement in his voice.

"Without you? Well you better hurry back down; she'll be missing you so much!" Rory said and crossed her arms over her stomach as she felt like taping her mouth shut if it would stop her from talking.

"Really, you think?" he asked rhetorically and grabbed his chin, giving her his trademark grin and Rory was suddenly very glad she was sitting down as she was sure her knees would have given out otherwise.

"Please," Rory muttered under her breath but just loud enough for him to hear her sarcastic tone.

"You know, doll, if you had stuck around longer you would have seen that Chastity became rather attached to someone else," he told her, sounding wise and all knowing.

Rory turned her attention back towards him and against her better judgement she felt hope rising in her heart. "Who?" she asked, biting her tongue to stop herself from saying anything else as she waited for his answer.

"Logan actually," he said and laughed good-naturedly. "Apparently she has a thing for blondes," he explained, his brown eyes still dancing with amusement but an obvious flash of curiosity was burning in them to.

Rory couldn't stop the laugh that broke through her lips as she pictured the two of together, Barbie and her Ken. "I guess that makes sense," she said and smiled at him.

Finn grinned, "Why so eager to know?" he asked and even though it was a teasing question Rory could swear he sounded a little serious.

"I'm not eager!" Rory said a little too quickly and averted her eyes from his, nervously twisting her fingers around in her lap.

"Huh…Cause you sound a little jealous," he commented and Rory's cheeks reddened instantly.

"You're crazy," Rory said as she jumped up from the couch and walked over to the large wooden desk she'd reading behind before. She turned her back to him, staring fixedly in front of her and trying to think of anyway she could get herself out of this conversation.

"Maybe," Finn said and Rory heard him stand up from the couch and walk over to her, "but I don't think so."

Rory closed her eyes against the powerful affect he was having on her body. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end, the feeling of his hot breath against her neck sending tingles down her spine. Rory steeled herself before she turned around, knowing how close he would be to her. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she met his gaze and making the fire that was burning in her stomach erupt.

His grin was disarming, his eyes were captivating, and he was completely irresistible.

"Rory," Finn whispered his voice like honey and Rory felt her body lean more towards him, even as her mind screamed at her that it was a bad idea.

She watched him shuffle his feet closer to her, bringing them only inches away from each other. Rory's heart started to beat even faster as she saw the unabashed desire running through his almost black eyes and she swallowed nervously.

She had just closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the emotions running rampant through her body when the door of the library slammed open. Rory yelped in surprise and jumped away from Finn, almost landing on the table behind her. She strived to get her breathing under control as she brought her gaze up and looked past the shocked form of Finn and into the eyes of her not so happy brother.

- - -

_Hehe…a little cliff hanger ending there for you! I was going to continue it but I decided that it was already long enough so…I'm going to be mean and leave you there!_

_Anyway, thanks so much for the response to the last chapter, it was amazing! I'm so glad everyone likes this story because it's my favourite! I love writing it!_

_**Ooh! Important question!** Okay this has been bothering me for a while now. The stuff coming up in this story is going to be a game of seduction! Now the questions are: Who should be trying to seduce who? (I'm leaning more towards Rory trying to seduce Finn because I think it'd be fun to write but I want your opinion.) And, what kind of things should they do to get the other to give in?_

_I hope to hear from you in your reviews, thanks!_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


	5. Tipsy Inhibitions

_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I actually got really inspired for this story, only for a chapter that's a couple after this one…I hate when the muse teases you like that. Anyway, I'm on March break right now so I finally made myself sit down and write this one. I tried to make up for the long wait, so this is my longest chapter yet! Also, since I have a week of no school right now, I'll be updating my stories and if the muse is nice I might get another chapter for this one out! You never know…   
_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it…And thanks for all your suggestions for what should happen, you guys are all amazing! _

- - -

_**In Spite of Us**_

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_

_- - - _

His grin was disarming, his eyes were captivating, and he was completely irresistible.

"Rory," Finn whispered his voice like honey and Rory felt her body lean more towards him, even as her mind screamed at her that it was a bad idea.

She watched him shuffle his feet closer to her, bringing them only inches away from each other. Rory's heart started to beat even faster as she saw the unabashed desire running through his almost black eyes and she swallowed nervously.

She had just closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the emotions running rampant through her body when the door of the library slammed open. Rory yelped in surprise and jumped away from Finn, almost landing on the table behind her. She strived to get her breathing under control as she brought her gaze up and looked past the shocked form of Finn and into the eyes of her not so happy brother…

"Jake!" Rory exclaimed, her voice so high pitched she felt herself flinch when she heard it. "Hi."

Her brother narrowed his eyes as he looked between Rory and Finn, both of them looking beyond guilty. "What the hell is going on in here?" he asked turning back to Rory and raising an eyebrow at her overly bright smile.

"Nothing," Rory answered quickly and cursed herself inwardly. She wiped her sweating palms on her pants and then nervously clapped her hands together. "So, what's up?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"We're all going down to a bar," Jake explained, hooking his thumbs into the loops of his jeans. "You guys wanna come?"

"I'm gonna change!" Rory exclaimed a little too loud and power walked out of the room, avoiding both her brother's and Finn's eyes.

"I guess that was a yes?" Jake asked rhetorically and then switched his gaze to Finn who still hadn't moved or said anything. "You okay man?" he asked, stepping towards him.

Finn nodded, "Yeah…let's go," he said and pointed at the door, gesturing for Jake to go out first.

Jake stared at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Freaks," he mumbled under his breath as he trudged out the door, not waiting for Finn to follow him.

The Australian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He started towards the door and then paused, turning around and looking over the room. He couldn't stop the smirk from sliding its way across his features as he thought about what almost happened between him and Rory.

- - -

"Oh my God…Oh my God…" Rory mumbled to herself as she paced the floor of her room, kneading her hands together in a nervous action.

She couldn't wrap her mind around what had almost happened in the library. She'd almost kissed Finn! She would have willingly kissed him if her brother hadn't chosen that exact moment to charge into the room.

"This is crazy…" she told herself and dropped onto her bed, reached over and pulled her pillow towards her and clutched it against her chest.

She was freaking out and she knew it wasn't because she had gone temporarily insane and almost kissed Finn. She knew it was because of how much she had wanted to, how much she still wanted to. She'd never had a guy affect her like that; it was like when he was around everything else just disappeared.

She had definitely never wanted a guy this much.

In fact with the other boyfriends she'd never really thought about…but with him it was like he set her body on fire.

She knew she was getting ahead of herself. They weren't dating, hadn't actually kissed and yet she felt as if she would do anything he asked her. She groaned out loud as she realized he was literally plaguing her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him, every time she started to think about something it would go back to him.

He hadn't even been back in her life for a week and she was already practically obsessed with him. This was just great. She'd fallen for another one of the brother's best friends…although this time it was way worse than with Logan. She was sure Logan had just been a crush but Finn was something else.

"Rory!" Jake's voice broke through her thoughts as he banged his fist against her door. "Hurry the hell up! Finn's getting antsy, says he hasn't had alcohol in two hours…" his voice trailed off and Rory guessed he was walking back down the stairs.

She shook her head, cursing herself as she'd felt her heart speed up just at the mention of his name. She was literally like a dog with a bone.

- - -

Rory quickly walked down the stairs while she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get the knots out of it. She was wearing a black tank top that had a lace back, with a camouflage mini skirt and was carrying a pair of knee high brown, faux suede boots.

"Okay let's go," she said as she walked past the group in the living room.

She sat down on the bench in the foyer and slipped her foot into one of her boots. She bent over, zipping it up as she felt a tingle shoot up her spine. She paused slightly, she could feel someone's eyes on her, slowly tracing over her, inch by inch. Rory swallowed past the lump in her throat and put her other boot on before she finally looked up.

Finn was leaning back against the wall, his dark brown eyes intense and still tracing their way down her legs. Her skin felt like it was on fire wherever his gaze reached and she felt her breath catch in her throat when she stood and his eyes met hers. She watched as he licked his lips slowly, the action causing her heart to speed up, and then he turned around and held the front door open for her.

Rory chewed at her bottom lip for a second before she walked towards the door, brushing past him as she walked out. She felt herself suck in a breath, a whiff of his aftershave reaching her nose and making her head spin a little.

She quickly walked to the driveway and noticed that they were taking two cars. She realized it would probably be more comfortable that way with Stephanie, Chastity, the boys and herself. Rory looked over her shoulder briefly and saw that Finn was heading for the same car as Logan. She quickly jumped into the passenger seat of her brothers' car. At least she would have the drive to the bar to calm herself down.

- - -

"It's great your 18 now, Ror," Jake exclaimed, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the bar. "I don't have to feel guilty about lying to get you in here."

Rory scoffed, "Like you ever felt guilty."

"Okay, fine, I don't have to pretend to feel guilty," he corrected himself, smirking down at her.

"Nice," she commented and tried to slip out from under his arm but he just pulled her tighter against him, squeezing her shoulders.

"Oh come on," he egged her, pushing his eyebrows up and down. "You should lighten up a little," he told her.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" she asked him sarcastically and he laughed as he finally let go of her and they both took seats at a booth near the back of the bar.

Rory set both her elbows on the table and smiled as Steph slid into the booth beside her. She caught the blondes' eye and watched as she nodded her head to the other side of the table. Rory followed her gesture and saw Chastity was now sitting on Logan's lap, giggling quietly at something he was whispering in her ear. Rory smiled wide at the scene, she had never felt as happy as she did at that moment, knowing Chastity wasn't drooling all over Finn anymore.

A waitress appeared at the front of their booth with a pad of paper and a pen poised, ready to take their orders. She looked to the guys first.

"I'll have a Manhattan," Logan told her and pointed to Colin who was sitting next to him. "He'll have a Whiskey Sour and Chastity…" he trailed off looking down at the girl pressed up against him.

"Sex on the beach," she replied sweetly and Rory watched amused as all the guys exchanged looks and Finn dropped his head into his hands.

"Screwdriver for me," Jake told her and then they turned to Finn.

He grinned, "A Slow Comfortable Screw, love," he told the waitress although his gaze stayed fixed on Rory, watching as her cheeks flushed pink at the words.

"What about you two?" the waitress asked looking at Steph and Rory.

Stephanie turned to Rory but noticed that she was looking down at the table. She looked up and noticed that Finn was smirking at her still. She turned back to the waitress with a smile.

"A Long Island Iced Tea and a Tequila Sunrise," she told her, knowing what Rory ordered almost every time they'd gone out.

The waitress finished jotting down their orders and then walked over to the bar, leaving the group alone once again. They all broke into conversation with each other but Steph watched Rory and Finn. She'd never seen so much sexual tension between two people and she grinned wickedly.

"Come here," Steph suddenly exclaimed and tugged on Rory's arm.

"What?" Rory managed to get out as Steph dragged her out of the booth and across the bar, into the girls bathroom. "Off your meds today Steph?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" the blonde exclaimed and Rory looked at her confused.

"About what?" Rory asked and leaned back against the wall.

Steph smirked, "About you and Finn and the sexual tension you could cut with a knife!"

Rory's eyes widened in disbelief as she felt her whole face turn red. She pushed away from the wall, turning her back to Stephanie as she walked to the mirror. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently. Even though she wanted Steph to know so that she could maybe help her sort some things out, she couldn't bring herself to actually admit that she liked him out loud.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" Steph repeated, her hands poised on her hips and eyebrows raised up in question.

Rory shook her head, avoiding looking Stephanie in the eyes, as she knew she wouldn't be able to hide how she felt.

Stephanie stood there just watching Rory and then all of a sudden a mischievous gleam came into her eyes and she smiled innocently. She walked over to Rory so that she was standing beside her and started touching up her makeup and fiddling with her hair.

"I guess it's better this way," she started, her voice light and airy like she really wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. "I know one of my girlfriends who is practically in love with Finn," she exclaimed, fighting to hold back a grin as she saw Rory's back stiffen in the mirror and her blue eyes harden a little. "I'll have to set Finn up with her," she continued to muse.

Rory groaned and smacked her hand against her forehead. "I hate you," she mumbled although her voice lacked a certain amount of spite for Steph to take the comment seriously.

Steph laughed, "No you don't," she exclaimed and grabbed Rory's hands, pulling them away from her face. "Now, who saw who naked?" she asked in all seriousness.

"No one," Rory told her truthfully, although the image that popped into her mind of seeing Finn with nothing…Rory shook her head, trying her hardest to block those thoughts out as she felt her body heat up unconsciously.

"Seriously?" Steph asked but didn't wait for Rory to answer before she continued. "Ooh! You know what you should do?" she exclaimed.

Rory narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked hesitantly, staring at the bubbly blonde in front of her.

"Make a move, silly," she told her, tilting her head to the side. "I mean Finn totally likes you."

Rory blushed, "No he doesn't, Steph."

"Yes he does! God, were you even at the table earlier?" she asked and rolled her eyes at Rory's confused look. "When he ordered his drink…He practically propositioned you. I'm surprised Jake didn't pick up on it," she paused, looking like she was thinking about it for a moment before clearing her mind.

"He did not! That was just Finn being Finn," Rory rationalized, although the prospect that he might actually like her got her heart thumping in her chest.

"Finn adores you," she told her firmly, her eyes turning glassy almost. "He would jump in front of a moving car for you."

Rory rolled her eyes. "He would jump in front of a moving car for fun," she shot back not missing a second and watched as Steph nodded along, obviously agreeing with her. "How can you be sure?" she asked after a minute of silence.

Stephanie smiled and laid a hand on Rory's shoulder. "The way he looks at you," she said and then smirked as her eyes turned mischievous. "But if you don't believe me I have the perfect way to show you."

"How?" Rory asked despite the way her mind was screaming at her that this wasn't a good idea. She wasn't sure she would like one of Stephanie's plans, or if she was at all ready to know if Finn felt anything towards her…but she couldn't get the way he'd looked at her when they'd almost kissed out of her mind.

"Just stay in here for a little longer and then come out," she told Rory vaguely. "Trust me!" she exclaimed when she saw Rory open her mouth to protest and then smiled before skipping over to the door and disappearing out into the bar again.

- - -

Finn sighed as he leaned back in the booth, one arm stretched out along the cushioned back and the other lying in the table in front of him. He closed his eyes in irritation as Chastity once again erupted into a fit of giggles. After being around the blonde for more than a half an hour he'd remembered why he couldn't stand her.

He looked up when he heard someone getting up from the table and smirked when he saw Chastity pulling Logan away. He practically had to check the urge to not drop to his knees and thank the Lord. You could only take so much of that high pitched giggling with only one drink in your system.

"What do you think they're doing in the bathroom?" Jake asked, his gaze flickering over to a set of doors on the opposite side of the building, one reading 'Men's' and the other 'Ladies'.

"Hopefully something dirty," Colin said just loud enough and Jake smacked him on the arm.

"That's my sister you're talking about," he warned and Finn rolled her eyes at the over protectiveness Jake had mastered over the years.

Though in curiosity he let his own gaze switch towards the bathrooms, wondering what was taking the girls so long. He thought back to when he'd ordered his drink, only doing it because he knew he would get a blush from Rory. He loved that she would react to him like that. And after their little episode in the library earlier he was left wondering what was really going through her mind when she thought of him.

He was torn out of his thoughts though when Stephanie jumped into the booth beside Colin and smiled, sipping at her drink.

"Where's Rory?" he asked, noticing the brunette wasn't with her. He let his gaze sweep over the crowd but he knew there was no way he'd be able to find her in the mass of people and tables.

Steph shrugged and lifted her hand, pointing to some random place in the crowd. "Talking to some guy," she told him sweetly, the straw from her drink still in her mouth.

Finn eyes widened at that and he immediately straightened up. "What? What guy?" he asked, not caring that his voice was loud and he was earning a weird look from Colin.

"I don't know who he is," she shrugged innocently and then let her lips curve into a wicked smile. "He was awfully cute though…" she trailed off.

Finn frowned, leaning back in his chair. He moved his hands to the table in front of him, gripping at the edges. His first instinct had been to instantly get up and make sure she was okay but he couldn't do that. At least he couldn't do it if he didn't want Stephanie and Colin asking him all sorts of questions.

'_She'll be fine, mate, calm yourself down,'_ he assured himself. He looked over at Jake who was sitting beside him. Jake didn't seem to be worried that much and so Finn let that settle him for a moment, knowing about his friends over protective nature.

He grabbed his drink and took a long sip, hoping to drown out his need to go find her. He couldn't help but picture her in his mind, he knew the way she was dressed tonight, and no guy would turn her down. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them back up and what he saw made a wide smile appear on his face.

Directly across from their booth, Rory was stepping out of the bathroom. He could see her look around for a moment, eyes narrowed like she was straining to see through the crowd, and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Before he could stop himself he was standing up from the table and swerving around the other tables to get to her.

- - -

Rory had stayed in the girls' bathroom for about two minutes before she'd rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. She had no clue what Stephanie was up to, and truthfully the thought of the blonde helping her with this particular problem, scared her just a little.

Rory stepped out of the bathroom, noticing that while she and Steph had been in there the bar had gotten considerably more crowded. She couldn't see the table where everyone was sitting and so Rory looked around for a moment before walking in the direction she hoped it was in.

She was about to step around a group of people who'd pushed two tables together when she felt a hand grab onto her arm. Rory jumped a little, looking over her shoulder and into the familiar brown eyes of a certain Australian.

"Finn!" she exclaimed happily and playfully glared at him. "You scared me."

Finn grinned, "Sorry love," he told her and then let his eyes jump around her, looking in all directions.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused, as she followed his gaze and saw nothing but tables full of people just talking and drinking.

"Steph said you were with some guy," he told her and Rory narrowed her eyes, smiling a little when she saw the relief swimming through his eyes.

'_I was earlier,' _she thought to herself, her cheeks instantly flushing crimson as she remembered their almost kiss that evening. Rory cursed herself; she had been hoping she could just forget about that for the night. But no her treacherous mind had to bring it up at the worst possible moments. And now with Stephanie's earlier words repeating in her mind…

It was going to be a long night.

- - -

Rory almost choked on her drink as she sipped leisurely. With her eyes closed tight and a hand held against her mouth, she tried to hold back her laughter.

Finn rolled his eyes. "You could at least try a little harder, love," he exclaimed, his voice faux serious, although the way the side of his mouth tilted up in the beginnings of a smile made Rory sure that he was only teasing.

She leaned over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe he did that!" she said and then laughed out loud finally as a hiccup broke through her lips.

Finn grinned, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" he told her, smiling at the display she was putting on and the looks she was getting from the people sitting around them.

Rory smiled widely as she thought back on the story Finn had just told her. They'd been sitting together at one of the tables for a little over a half an hour by now. She never thought she'd ever laughed as much as she'd done right then. He'd been telling her stories of his life back in Australia with his family. She hadn't been surprised to hear that he wasn't the only rambunctious and mischievous person in the family.

"How old was your brother when he did it?" she asked after a moment.

"He was twelve," Finn told her, watching her eyes light up even more with laughter. He liked that she was happy and having fun, loved that he was the one who'd been able to make her like this. He'd never had so much fun with a girl when he wasn't doing something far more intimate…

Rory laughed again. She'd asked him if he'd ever been really embarrassed by something. She'd expected to listen to him say something about her brother or Logan and Colin. Although when he started in on a story about his little brother she'd been pleasantly surprised. And apparently his brother had developed a titles of the prankster in the family, stealing it directly out from under Finn a couple years ago.

"I can't believe you didn't wake up!" she exclaimed, looking at him disbelievingly. "I mean he dressed you up in your mothers' clothes! And he put make up all over you!"

Finn fixed her with a serious look. "Okay next time you drink more alcohol than you've ever seen in your life, I'll try and wake you up," he told her, smiling at her naiveté when she still looked like she didn't believe him. "And trust me, I wish I had woken up. Would have killed the little bugger…"

Rory giggled as she finally brought her drink back up to her lips and sipped at it some more, her throat dry from all her laughing. She felt the warm alcohol slide down her throat, the burning and stinging sensation it used to hold, fading the more she drank it. She could tell she was getting quite tipsy, her inhibitions easily flying away.

"Do you have any pictures?" she asked, hiccupping again from behind her drink.

"Like I'd show them to you, love," he said, rolling his eyes and then turning down to look at the watch on his wrist. He brought his gaze back up to the table, looking down at the array of empty shot glasses and other drinks that littered the table. He couldn't be sure how much she'd drank that night but he did know some of the glasses belonged to the people who'd been sitting there before them.

Rory laughed, finishing the rest of her drink and then let her eyes follow Finn as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "Where you going?" she asked, hyper like a kid on Christmas.

"We should go now, love," Finn advised and gallantly offered his hand for her to take. "Gotta get you home."

"Such a gentleman," Rory giggled again and accepted his hand, blaming the electric shot that flew up her arm on the buzz lingering in her system.

The two of them walked up to the bar and Rory watched as Finn gave a couple wrinkled bills to the bartender, who nodded at them. Rory started walking with Finn towards the door to the back of the club, suddenly feeling tired as she let her weight rest against his side.

"Finn?" she asked, her voice growing quiet. She angled her head so that she was looking up at him and smiled into his eyes when he turned towards her. "I don't think I can drive," she whispered, almost like it was a big secret.

Finn shook his head, knowing he would probably get an ear full from her brother for getting her drunk. Finn hooked one of his arms around her waist, pulling her further into his side, trying to ignore how perfectly she fit into him. He walked her over to the car that the rest of the group had left behind. Her brother and the gang had left almost an hour before, Logan having left with Chastity even before that.

Finn easily brought Rory to the side of the car; he opened the passenger side door for her and helped her step up into the seat. He watched as she buckled herself in, sighing in relief when he noticed she wasn't about to pass out or anything. He walked around to the drivers' door and jumped in, happy that he'd limited himself in drinks that night, somehow knowing this might happen.

The drive back to Rory's house was filled with her babbling randomly about anything that came into her head. Ranging from her talking about some obscure band that had come on the radio, to how she liked eating broccoli and cheese. Finn looked over at her, his brown eyes dancing with amusement and mirth.

When he finally pulled into the driveway, Rory had quieted down somewhat and he was glad. Hopefully she would be cooperative enough to stay quiet until he got her safely into her bedroom. He definitely did not want to wake up her brother or even worse her parents.

Finn led her from the car and up to the front door, smiling when he found it unlocked still. He brought her into the foyer, locked the door behind them and then turned towards her, laughing as she tried to unzip her boots.

Rory giggled as Finn made her sit down on the bench in the foyer and watched as he knelt down before her and gently took her boots off her feet. He looked up at her as he pulled the second one down and Rory swallowed loudly as she felt her heart skip a beat. His deep brown eyes were something she could easily drown in and Rory felt something warm settle in her stomach, spreading its way throughout her body.

She bit into her bottom lip, suddenly rendered speechless as he stood up and held out his hand to her. Rory smiled shyly and gave him her hand, letting him pull her towards him, feeling her breathing quicken as their bodies connecting slightly.

"I'm just gonna take you upstairs, okay love?" he asked in a whisper, his accent coming out more prominently and Rory felt herself melt next to him.

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment and let him lead her once again. They walked up the stairs and Rory directed him to exactly where her room was. She leaned back against the door, looking him in the eye for a minute before lowering her gaze to the floor.

"You can get to bed now?" Finn asked, wondering why he felt so worried about her, thinking it was definitely more than looking out for his best friends little sister.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she promised, smiling sweetly and then pointed over her shoulder at her door. "I should probably get some sleep; I'm thinking tomorrow morning's not going to be my best."

Finn laughed and nodded his head, agreeing with her. "If it's any consolation, Stephanie was worse than you when she left," he offered up to her and smirked when Rory rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks Finn," Rory told him, suddenly her mind overrun by Stephanie's words that had haunted her all night, _Finn adores you…_

Rory leaned into him before she could stop herself and let her arms go around his neck, hugging him. She closed her eyes as the scent of his aftershave assaulted her senses and she lingered against him, held close to him by his arms around her waist. She pulled back slowly, caught in a spell almost as their eyes locked together and Rory felt her heart start to pound in her chest, the erratic sound the only thing she could hear as she watched him lean into her.

Rory let her eyes flutter closed seconds before she felt his lips brush against hers in the softest kiss she'd ever felt. Tingles shot throughout her entire body, her breath hitching in her throat as she felt herself fall into him. She brought her hands up to his chest, gripping the open ends of his jacket and pulling him closer to her.

Finn didn't need another sign and let his hands sweep up her back, one delving into her curly hair and the other angling her neck back as they reconnected their lips, deepening the kiss almost instantly. He ran his tongue across the bottom lip, pleading with her to open her mouth and when she did he wasted no time in sweeping his tongue through the recesses of her mouth, memorizing every inch.

Rory felt her head start spinning, never had she felt so consumed by a kiss but he was slowly erasing every coherent thought from her mind. She felt her knees weakening from the circles he was drawing on her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull herself closer to him.

They only pulled away from each other when the need to breathe became too much to ignore. With their foreheads pressed together and their breaths coming in erratic gasps, they stared into each others eyes. Rory shuddered underneath his intense stare and was about to bring herself closer to him, almost craving his touch again when they both heard a door open downstairs and footsteps echoing across the floor.

Like they'd been burned, both Rory and Finn jumped away from each other, ending up on opposite side of the hall. Rory could barely concentrate on anything but the lack of warmth his body had been supplying hers with. She wanted nothing more than to pull him into her room, continuing what they'd already started. And that thought scared her more than anything…

"I should probably…" Finn's voice broke into her thoughts and Rory looked up to see him pointed down the stairs and she nodded. "Goodnight, kitten," he said and Rory couldn't stop a blush from highlighting her cheeks at his words.

"Night, Finn," she echoed and watched as he walked down to the stairs, winking over at her before he disappeared from her line of vision. Rory let herself fall back into her door, her hands wrapped around the door casing, as she tried to process what had just happened.

And although no matter how hard she tried to focus her brain on anything, she couldn't get past the giddy feeling spreading throughout her entire body, along with the desire he'd awoken inside of her.

Dear Lord, she'd gotten herself in a whole lot of trouble…

- - -


	6. Flirting For Kisses

_AN: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Finn...Breaks my heart to say that...I also don't own the song 'Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly' by Jessica Andrews.  
_

_**  
In Spite of Us**_

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…  
- - - _

Well…she was alive…

She had to give herself a little congrats for that. Sure it felt like someone was trying to drive a cement truck over the back of her head. And even the fact that the normal colours and sounds of her room were now interesting new forms of pain.

She was alive. She didn't choke throwing up that morning. Small steps…

Rory groaned aloud pathetically as she pushed herself into a sitting position the next morning. The events of the night before were hazy in her mind or not there at all. She cursed herself now as she remembered her obvious light weight nature and wished nothing more than to take the former night back.

A soft knocking on her door cause her head to whip to the side and the room to tilt dangerously. Rory moaned and gently laid herself back down and pulled her comforter over her head with the little strength she had left.

"Rory?" Jake's voice came from her doorway and she moved a tiny bit under her covers to let him know she was still alive. "Hey, drunkie."

Rory frowned but made no move to come out from her refuge in the bed. She heard his footsteps and felt the bed sink below his weight as he sat down next to her. She laid there in silence for a moment before she felt a soft tugging on her blanket and with her loss of any strength she just watched him pull it back.

"How you feeling?" he asked and even though it was said very softly and his tone was warm with concern Rory stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go away," she pouted and closed her eyes and begged for sleep.

Jake laughed quietly and shook his head. He pulled her blankets down further until he could see her hand and grabbed it. Rory could feel him tugging on her hand like an impatient child and so she opened her eyes and fixed him with her cold stare.

"What?" she demanded.

"Can you do me a favour?" Jake asked holding up his pointer finger to signal the number one.

Despite her hangover status Rory narrowed her eyes suspiciously and cocked her head to the side. "What kind of favour?"

"Well, dad will probably kill me if he knows I let you get wasted last night and so…"

"You want me to pretend I'm perfectly fine," Rory interrupted with a pointed look.

"I've got myself a smart one," Jake commented and smiled innocently.

Rory rolled her eyes and pushed her blankets down before holding out her hand to him. "Get me up," she ordered and was soon standing before her bed. "I'm gonna take a shower and you're going to get me some coffee."

Jake nodded. "You're the greatest, Ror!" he said and kissed her cheek before letting go of her hand and walking out of her room.

Rory swayed on her feet for a second before regaining her balance and stumbled towards her private bathroom. She quietly stripped herself off her clothes and turned on the shower and got in, sighing out at the warmth permeating her body.

She was alive, at least.

- - -

A couple hours later and past the worst part of the hangover Rory decided it was time to greet the world outside her bedroom. She'd tried to remember how she'd gotten back up to her room the night before and had the smallest memory of walking with Finn. For some unknown reason she felt nervous about seeing him today, like something had happened the night before…but for the life of her she couldn't remember.

"Maybe seeing him will help," she mumbled to herself as she shuffled down the stairs.

"Morning kiddo," Christopher exclaimed and kissed her on her head as he walked past.

"Dad," she greeted without stopping from her trek into the kitchen in search of more coffee. She walked over to the stool and hopped up onto one, a cup of steaming coffee being set down in front of her by their cook. "Hmm…heaven in a cup…"

Her peaceful setting was soon disrupted by the banging of the patio door as it was whipped open. Rory snapped around on her stool just in time to see her brother run inside and dive behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at this and was about to say something but he held a finger against his lips.

Rory was confused but didn't have to wait long until she heard the barreling sound of three guys run into the kitchen. They skidded to a stop to avoid crashing into where she was sitting and Rory instantly created a shield for her coffee, protecting it from being spilled.

When she was sure if was safe she turned around on her stool, watching the three guys look around the kitchen. Forgetting about her earlier pondering over what happened with her and Finn the night before, Rory focused her attention on the huge water guns each guy was carrying.

"Hey Rory," Colin greeted her, looking over his shoulder and twisting slightly to see under the breakfast table.

Rory narrowed her eyes at his completely casual greeting, like nothing at all was out of the norm. "Yeah, hi."

"You seen…"

Rory pointed to behind her and saw wicked smirks cross all their faces. They each walked over to the sides of the island, water guns pointed and fingers on the triggers. Rory sat there waiting a few seconds until she heard them all cry and dive forwards, water guns squirting onto her brother who jumped up and tried to save himself but he was already completely soaked.

Rory nodded her head a few times. "Too many freaks, not enough circuses," she said to herself but they all heard her and glared.

"I'm gonna change," Jake announced, running a hand through his hair, which was sticking up at all odd angles.

"Yeah, you seem a little wet there," Logan smirked and caught hold of Jakes shirt and squeezed at it letting water drip onto the floor.

"Shut up," Jake growled and walked through the kitchen, leaving a trail of water in his wake.

Rory watched in amusement as Colin and Logan trailed after him, making a show of sliding on the wet floor. She watched them disappear and laughed before turning back to her coffee. She sipped at it and then, feeling someone's gaze on her, lifted her head and practically squeaked when she saw Finn leaning back against the island, staring at her.

"You feeling okay this morning?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and regarding her closely, making a volcano of heat erupt in her stomach.

"I'm good now," she said, smiling sweetly and felt her cheeks heat up when he smiled charmingly at her. "How about you?"

Finn snorted. "I think I've become immune to the hangover," he explained and came closer to her. He bent down, his elbows on the counter beside her and looked around suspiciously before turning back to here. "You wanna get out of here?" he whispered.

Rory smiled wide and nodded, biting at her lower lip. She quickly finished off her coffee and then let him grab her hand, pulling her onto her feet. They walked out of the kitchen but Rory stopped him at the stairs and motioned up towards her room.

"I'm just gonna change," she told him and he nodded but didn't let go of her hand. "I'm gonna need my hand back…" she exclaimed, blushing even more.

Finn smirked. "Well if you insist," he said before he let go of her hand and pointed over at the couch in the living room where he went to sit.

Rory exhaled rather audibly, watching him for a moment before scurrying up the stairs. She disappeared into her room and leaned back against the door, eyes closed and hands playing with the ends of her hair nervously.

Her stomach was going crazy, butterflies the size of birds felt like they were fluttering around in there. She kept trying to tell herself that it wasn't a date but her body didn't seem to be listening, especially her heart which was beating out of control.

She looked down at her outfit consisting of a pair of light pants and a shirt. She frowned before quickly walking towards her closet but before she made it across the room a pile of clothes by her bed caught her eye. More specifically the boots she'd worn out the night before…and a tidal wave of images attacked her full force.

Finn…She'd kissed Finn…

Rory felt her mouth drop completely open, eyes wide and her breath caught in her throat. She could remember it perfectly now, like suddenly the haze that been surrounding the night before had been lifted. She could remember the feel of his body pressed against her own, the delicious warmth it had provided. She ran her tongue across her lips and could almost taste him again, remembering the pressure of his mouth on hers.

"I'm screwed," Rory breathed out, fighting against the pleasure that was spurred in her body at remembering her kiss with Finn.

She'd promised herself she wouldn't do anything about her feelings for Finn. But she couldn't even begin to stop herself from thinking about that kiss; that magical, breathtaking, passionate kiss.

Rory groaned and smacked her hand against her forehead. But then she remembered he was still waiting downstairs and she couldn't very well just cancel, no matter how much she'd screwed herself over.

Sighing, Rory trudged into her closet and tried to think of an outfit that didn't hint at how much she really liked him or how much she wished this was an actual date. Finally she pulled out a studded jean miniskirt and a white t-shirt with some cool design on the front. Finishing off the look with brown sandals and lip gloss, Rory walked down to the living room again.

- - -

The two of them had been walking around, completely aimless, for more than an hour now. After sneaking out of her house, Rory had led him down the street towards the busier part of Hartford. She'd been nervous at first, but being with Finn now, she felt entirely at ease.

"We should go snorkelling," Finn announced as they passed a store dedicated to water activities.

Rory laughed, "Except Connecticut really isn't known for their snorkelling," Rory told him, patting him soothingly on the shoulder when he pouted.

"Well then I have absolutely no bloody clue what we could entertain ourselves with," he said and started peering closely into every store they passed, trying to find something that seemed promising.

"Well this is Hartford, Finn," Rory reminded him, smiling brightly. "We probably would have had more fun back at the house."

Finn smirked. "You're not wrong there, love. I happen to know of many very fun activities we could enjoy at your place."

Rory blushed crimson at his words and smacked him on his chest, smiling when he dramatically clutched at the area. "You're such a drama queen," she commented dryly.

"King, love, drama king," he corrected, licking his lips.

"Finn I've seen you wearing a tutu before," she accused pointing a finger at him.

He raised an innocent eyebrow. "Like that proves anything! I happen to find them very comfortable."

Rory laughed aloud at his words and shook her head as they continued on walking. "Well," she started after having calmed down, "we're pretty much out of the downtown area."

"Cods wallop!" Finn suddenly exclaimed and smacked his hands against his thighs, a smirk spreading over his features.

"Say what?" Rory asked her blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Follow me, kitten, and fabulous entertainment awaits us!" he said excitedly and grabbed Rory's hand, pulling her further down the street.

Rory had to practically jog to keep up with his long strides. She kept looking from him to the sights around her, trying to figure out in vain where they were going. She couldn't remember ever really seeing anything interesting going on that weekend…

"Here we are!" he announced and gestured at the entrance no more than twenty feet away from them.

Rory slowly let her gaze roam over the giant banner proclaiming the 'Hartford County 4-H Fair'. She felt even more confusion settle into her head but as Finn guided her closer to the main entrance her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Finn!" she complained and dug her heels into the ground, stopping him effectively. "You can't be seriously thinking of going in there?" she questioned looking past him at the small fair that was full of farmers and horses and pigs and many other barn yard animals.

"Why not?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear, obviously the smell wasn't getting to him like it was to Rory. "It'll be fun, kitten, I promise," he said and Rory looked into his brown eyes and found she was giving in when she saw the excitement and hopefulness swimming around in them.

Rory sighed but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I guess we're going to the fair!" she said enthusiastically.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed boisterously and dragged her past the entrance and into the action. They walked by a giant poster board that had a posted schedule on it and Finn let his eyes drop down to his watch. "Well look at that, we're just in time for the country band performance."

Rory laughed good-naturedly. "We certainly do have good timing," she said sarcastically.

- - -

_I can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face  
Of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough_

Rory sighed as she listened to the first part of another country song being preformed by this girl. She couldn't say she weren't good but country had never really been her kind of music. Although she couldn't help but listen just a little more closely to this song.

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenceless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

The words being sung out reminded her of her current predicament with Finn. She wasn't sure how to act around him about the night before. Sure everything with him was all easy now and she didn't really feel nervous but she wasn't sure what that meant.

Did he not remember their kiss?

No that was impossible, she reminded herself. He'd said he was immune to hangovers and so he would have to remember the night before. Maybe he thought she didn't remember it?

She couldn't exactly blame him for that, as she'd only recalled the events a little over two hours ago. But if he didn't think she remembered the kiss then he probably wouldn't say anything about it, right? It made sense and everything but Rory didn't want that. No matter how much she told herself that this thing with her and Finn was so wrong and would never –ever- work in real life…she didn't want to just forget about their kiss.

Rory let her eyes trail over to rest on the subject of her thoughts. He was sitting on the ground beside her, his back up against a giant oak tree. She tilted her head as she took in his furrowed brow and concentrated expression. Rory looked over at the stage where the same girl was still singing the _Jessica Andrews_ song and she frowned, knowing that couldn't be what he was concentrating so hard on.

"You wanna go, love?" he suddenly asked although he didn't even look at her.

Rory opened her mouth but no words came out. She leaned forward, closer to him, and peered over his knees that were up against his chest. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking into his eyes curiously.

Finn slowly raised his gaze to meet hers and stilled his hands. He'd been bored out of his mind the minute this girl had come on stage and started belting out mushy love songs. He'd had to try and find something to occupy him and so had started to pull out the grass in front of him.

"I'm bored," he said as of way of explanation.

Rory laughed as she looked from his seemingly innocent expression to the huge pile of grass in front of him and littering his lap. She shook her head and stood up, holding her hand out to him and pulling him to his feet.

"I should have known you couldn't sit still for more than five minutes," she mused in a teasing fashion.

"Yes, you should have," he agreed and led them over to another poster that had the schedule posted on it. He looked from the paper to his watch and then over at Rory. "Well, we can either go see something called the 'Beef Show' or go to the antique car show."

Rory curled her lip at the first suggestion; anything to do with putting beef on display was something she planned to certainly avoid. "Car show, definitely the car show."

Finn nodded. "Good choice, I mean I like beef as much as the next guy but that's just wrong," he said and the two of them started walking towards where they could see a group of very old looking cars.

Rory was slightly frustrated with how this whole day was turning out. No matter how much the thought of something happening between her and Finn scared the hell out of her, him pretending nothing happened was worse. Of course it could be her proximity to him, letting her study him closely and smell the scent of his aftershave. Or maybe it was the fact that his hand was pressed against the small of her back, guiding her through the mass of people around them. The slight pressure was more than comforting and the electricity shooting through her system was throwing her off.

She knew she had to make a decision. She was either going to forget about the kiss and pretend like nothing happened at all or…she had to make a move.

Rory felt her cheeks heat up as she though about making a move on Finn. He was a year older than her, her brothers' best friend and way more experienced. _'And yet he's at a county fair with you,' _her treacherous heart cut into her thoughts. And it was true, she knew Finn could have had a date for the day, some girl to be with and yet he was spending it with her. And he had kissed her back the night before so that meant he had to like her, right?

"Ugh!" Rory exclaimed, frowning at her own thoughts.

"You okay, love?" Finn asked stopping his long strides and bringing his hand further up her back and let the tips of his fingers brush against the ends of her hair.

Her whole body seemed to melt under his intense stare and Rory found her stomach swimming with butterflies. She couldn't break her gaze away from his eyes, a brown so dark it was almost black. She brought her hand up to her hair tucking one side behind her ear and biting her lip innocently.

"I'm good," she told him quietly, her cheeks pink and her blue eyes lit up.

It was in that second when he smiled at her that she made her decision. She'd never reacted to a guy like this and she knew she couldn't let that get away or she'd regret it for the rest of her life. And instead of the fear she expected to feel, she felt excitement rush through her veins. Her heart sped up and her breathing laboured and Rory smiled as she finally came to peace with her feelings for Finn.

Of course now she had to act upon those feelings, which meant she'd have to flirt with him. Rory furrowed her brow; she'd never really flirted with anyone before, at least not on purpose.

Rory was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed Finn had stopped walking again. She collided with his side making him move over and her almost fall forwards into the ground. She felt his arm curl around her waist, bringing her back, safely, against his chest. Rory closed her eyes at the pleasure that blossomed from his touch and let herself stay in his embrace.

"Balance, love, might wanna try it out," Finn teased, his breath coming out against her neck and sending shivers through her.

Rory smiled innocently and craned her neck, looking at him over her shoulder. "I happen to have great balance," she told him. "Maybe I just wanted to test your reflexes."

Finn laughed. "And how'd I do?" he asked.

Rory smiled and bit her lip. "I think further tests will have to be run," she explained trying to sound serious.

"You're crazy," he told her, although the affectionate tone in his voice made Rory smile even more.

Rory finally turned back around to see why he'd stopped in the first place and noticed a line of old traditional cars parked in front of them. There weren't more than twelve cars and Rory could swear they smelled like the year 1945 or something but the thought of attending anything entitled 'beef show' had her pulling Finn forwards.

All around them were hoards of older men, walking about and studying the cars. They would lean back and tilt their heads to the side, fiddle with the mirrors and peer under the hoods.

"Hey, Finn?" Rory asked, not looking at him but instead watching all the people.

"You don't understand the fascination with cars," he guessed, smiling knowingly.

"Not even a little."

Finn grinned. "I'm not much help then, kitten. I've always been a boating guy myself," he told her.

"Of course…The famous yacht sinking!" she exclaimed smiling up at him.

Finn glared at her, having heard more than enough about that for the rest of his life. "That wasn't my fault," he informed her, pouting.

"Whose fault was it?" Rory asked innocently. "A bottle of Guinness?"

"More like an entire case, love."

The two of them laughed and stopped walking as they found themselves next to what looked like a very old fashioned limo.

"This one is kinda pretty," Rory said and ran her fingers over the side door.

"You like it?" a new voice suddenly asked from behind her, making Rory jump a little. "I'm Donald Reeves, I'm running this event."

"Life time dream?" Finn asked in a mock serious voice.

"Not exactly," Donald told them, hooking his fingers into the loops of his dress pants. "I thought I wanted a career, turns out I just wanted the pay checks."

Rory smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Hey, could we sit inside it?" she asked abruptly.

Donald raised a bushy, oversized eyebrow at that question and brought a hand up to scratch at his greying hair. He curled his lip and looked from Rory to Finn, shaking his head. "We're not aloud to let people into the cars," he told them.

"What about that guy?" Finn asked and pointed over Donald's shoulder and true enough an elderly man was sitting in the drivers' seat of an Oldsmobile. "He special?"

"Umm…Yes well…" Donald stammered and shifted from his left foot to his right. "That man over there is probably thinking of buying his own antique car; we're allowed to help out."

Finn smirked and leaned back against the side of the limo. "Really? Coincident it must be…I was actually thinking of buying an antique car myself," he boasted, running his tongue along his front teeth.

Rory narrowed her eyes and looked up at him, hands crossed on her chest. "Finn," she warned but rolled her eyes when he shushed her.

"You want to buy a…" Donald trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around for a while, almost clueless before he turned to them again, fake smile in place. "Okay then, sure you two can sit inside the car."

"Thanks mate," Finn said and clapped the guy on the shoulder. "We can get if from here," he advised and Donald blinked once in confusion. He then nodded and walked away; throwing glances over his shoulder every couple of seconds.

Rory glared but her lips were turned up in a smile. She smacked his chest and pointed her finger at him. "That was mean," she admonished.

Finn laughed and licked his lips. He leaned forwards, his body coming so close to her own that Rory felt her breath catch in her throat. He opened the car door from behind her, looking over her shoulder to locate the handle and not seeing as Rory closed her eyes in pleasure for a second.

"Your ride, milady," he stated and gestured to the door and Rory came out of her daze and moved away so he could open it all the way.

She shook her head and nervously combed a hand through her hair. "You're annoying," she told him as she slipped into the back of the limo.

"Oh, you say that to all men, darling." Finn slid in after her and pulled the door closed, engulfing them in darkness for a second before he clicked on the light switch.

"Well, I promise I only mean it with you," she said, laughing slightly.

Rory looked around the car for a second noticing the similarities it held with the limo her parents owned now. Of course there wasn't a TV and DVD player but it was fairly spacious and comfortable.

Finn whined all of a sudden and leaned back until his head was resting against the couch seat. "There's no alcohol in here," he groaned and pouted like a small child.

"Finn, it's a display car, they're not going to put champagne in it," she told him knowingly but when he continued to pout she slid over closer to him and before she could stop herself, her hand was running through his hair.

Finn froze at the contact but then slowly lifted his head up, their faces only inches apart. Rory swallowed past the lump in her throat as she let their gazes lock onto each other. As if a magnetic pull was between them, both Rory and Finn moved closer to each other, eyes still locked. Rory broke their gaze as she felt her eyes drift down to his lips, remembering instantly how they'd felt the night before pressed against her own. She felt her mouth go dry and licked her lips, not seeing Finn's eyes darken considerably at her actions.

After what seemed like hours of anticipation, Finn brushed his lips against hers, and somehow she felt the tremble everywhere. Rory surprised herself by responding to his kiss without thinking at all, without any doubt. She closed her eyes and leaned further into his hard body, pushing her mouth against his with a hunger she never knew she possessed.

Finn pressed forward, a groan rumbling up his throat and he moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her mouth harder against his own, needing her more than oxygen itself. Rory readily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, keeping up with his growing passion.

Finn broke away from her lips, trailing kisses along her collarbone, biting at her earlobe, making his way to the nape of her neck. Rory moaned beneath his lips, letting her hands trail from his neck and down his back, she gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to her, leaning back herself so that he fell on top of her.

She turned her head to the side; capturing his lips with her own again and licked at his lower lip until he opened his mouth. She moved her tongue with his, feeling one of his hands slip under her shirt and tease the skin of her stomach, making her moan into his mouth.

Rory pulled back from his still seeking lips, hearing him moan in dissatisfaction and she smirked before letting her lips connect with his neck. His head immediately turned to the side giving her more room as she kissed along his neck, running her tongue in small circles before sucking on his skin.

Finn moaned above her and brought his hand that had snaked up her shirt and let it trail over her body, leaving a path of fire in its wake. His large hand slipped down to her knee, his fingers stroking the soft skin behind her knee and making her legs shake at the contact. He allowed his hand to slide up her leg slowly, painfully slow, until it hit the edge of her skirt and Rory instantly pulled herself away from him.

They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes mirroring the same want and need. Rory blinked a couple times, trying to fight off the heat from his body. She could feel a fire in her, lit up from the inside and slowly spreading through every nerve ending in her body.

"You two still in there?" Donald's familiar voice broke through the trance the two of them were in and Rory jumped when he knocked his fist against the side of the car, while Finn glared at the intrusion.

Rory opened her mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find any words as Finn's body was still pressed against her own. She looked down, realizing her shirt had been pulled upwards about three inches above her belly button. With a blush painting her cheeks she pulled her shirt down and felt Finn pushed himself off of her. Her body instantly felt colder and she squirmed at the lack on contact between them.

"We should probably get out before he decides to come in," Finn said and Rory nodded, glad that he didn't seem to be freaking out or anything.

Finn opened the door to the limo and Rory quickly slipped her sandals on that had fallen off before. She slid out after him, grabbing his hand to help her to her feet and then closed the door.

"What were you two doing in there?" Donald asked, obviously suspicious as he looked between them and then at the car.

"Just giving her a test run," Finn told him and Rory almost choked at the suggestive tone of his voice.

Donald either never got the hint or didn't understand Finn, because he stood back and narrowed his eyes. "But you can't drive it," he stated and despite their current predicament Rory and Finn both had to bite the inside of their cheeks to stop from laughing.

"Different kind of test run, mate," Finn told him and then cast a sidelong glance at Rory. "Passed with flying colours though," he said and Rory felt her cheeks burn but smiled at Finn.

"Well good," Donald exclaimed and clapped his hands together in front of him. "We do aim to please."

"And please you did," Finn told him smirking as he pulled on Rorys hand and lead her away from the car show, Donald watching them in confusion the entire time.

_- - -  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are so amazing! I hope you like this chapter...review lots!_

Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella  
__

  



	7. All Wrapped Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Finn…so sad!

_**In Spite of Us**  
In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…  
- - - _

"Now Rory," Christopher started and sat down beside her on the couch. "You remember the rules of this house?" he asked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "No booze, no drugs, no boys in my bedroom and no orgies," she stated soberly.

He groaned. "Do you have to say it like that in front of your sister?" he asked motioning down at Gigi who was sitting on Rory's lap, entertaining herself by pulling on Rory's hair.

Rory looked at him like he was stupid. "She's six, dad," she told him in a 'duh' like tone. When he didn't change his look she sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Fine, no bacchanalia celebrations."

"Don't you hate it when the kids use words you don't understand?" Lorelai asked, leaning down over his shoulder from behind the couch.

"Maybe we shouldn't have enrolled them in all those smart schools," he pondered, scratching at his jaw.

"Well you can make it right with Gigi," Rory told him, smirking. "Dumb the next generation down a little."

"Who are we dumbing down?" Jake asked as he and the guys walked into the living room.

Rory couldn't help the smile that flittered over her face when she saw Finn walk in. The night before they hadn't actually had any time to talk about what had happened between them. On the walk back from the fair they'd mostly been talking about Donald and just how utterly clueless he'd been. When they'd gotten back to the house her brother and the rest of the guys were sitting out on the porch. Apparently they'd thought Finn had found some girl and gone off with her for the day. Rory smiled thinking back to their reaction when they saw her and Finn together.

"_You were with my sister?" Jake asked, his voice teasing as he watched both Rory and Finn sit down with them. _

"_Yeah mate," Finn answered and leaned in closer to him. "In case you didn't know, she's hot!" _

_The others laughed at that while Jake smacked Finn on the back of the head, glaring at him. "Not the kind of thing I want to hear about my baby sister!"_

_Rory rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing any dirt off her skirt and pulling it down a few centimetres. "I see this is turning into a male's only conversation," she mused. _

"_Maybe you should leave, Ror," Jake said and then brought his attention back to Finn who had playfully wrapped his arm around her leg. "I wouldn't want you to see me beat Finn's ass."_

"_Like you could, mate," Finn shot back, laughing. _

_Logan, who had up until that point remained silent, decided to jump in. "Not that this isn't a nice display of testosterone," he joked earning glares from Jake and Finn. "Where did you two disappear to?"_

_Before Rory could stop herself she felt her cheeks heating up and nervously lowered her head, not making eye contact with any of them anymore. "Oh…uh…you know..." she stammered. _

_Finn easily jumped in. "Dragged her down to the fair," he informed them. "Country concert and antique car show."_

_Colin stood up from his spot on the top step, his lips curled in disgust. "Dragged? That sounds about right."_

"_Why would you go there?" Jake asked, sending a suspicious glance over at his sister. "Must have been real boring."_

_Finn smirked and stood up, stretching out completely and Rory couldn't stop herself from letting her gaze slip over to him, watching as his shirt rose a few inches showing off the dip at his hips. She instantly felt her mouth go dry and squirmed uncomfortably, meeting his gaze and glaring at the knowing look on his face. _

"_No mate," Finn corrected and watched as Rory finally made the escape she'd been planning on before. "It was more fabulous than boring."_

Rory shook her head as she tuned back into what everyone else was talking about. She looked over at Finn, sitting across from her on the other couch, his brown eyes trained directly on her and she felt her heart start to beat unsteadily.

"We should get going then," Christopher announced and walked directly in front of Rory, blocking her view of Finn and rousing her from the almost trance she'd been in.

"Bye daddy," she said and he kissed her on the cheek, followed by her mom. "Have fun at Sherry's," she whished sarcastically to which Lorelai stuck a finger in her mouth.

Her parents always took Gigi down to see her real mom usually once a month. Of course Gigi sometimes spent a week with Sherry or a weekend, but Lorelai hated going. Rory felt bad for her, after all Sherry was the woman who Christopher started seeing when they'd broken up for a while. Rory would never understand how awkward it must feel for her mom and her dad to spend a weekend with Sherry. But she did understand that Gigi needed to know her real mom and she respected her parents for doing what they did.

The five kids sat around in the living room, content in the silence for a moment before it was broken by a whine let out by Finn. Rory watched in amusement as he slid down on the couch, somehow positioning himself so that his head was hanging off the end and his feet were up against the back.

"When does the party start, mate?" he asked the question to Jake.

Jake sighed and pushed his sleeve up his arm, looking down at his watch. "Hour and half till seven," he told them. "Wanna start it then?"

"How is it that late?" Rory asked frowning as she'd thought it was maybe around four or five.

Jake laughed. "You spent all day helping mom pack, I'm surprised it isn't ten," he joked and Rory laughed with him, nodding her agreement.

"So?" Logan said and pushed himself into a standing position. "Pool party?"

"Ooh! Fun!" Rory exclaimed clapping her hands together and bouncing in her seat. "I just bought a new bikini."

Finn sat back up and Rory instantly felt his eyes inching over her body and she turned to meet his gaze, gasping slightly at the almost black look in his eyes. "Definitely pool party," he agreed his voice becoming husky.

Jake glared and dragged Finn off the couch by his ear. "Stop hitting on my sister, Finn," he warned and then walked out of the room obviously going to start calling people up.

Rory watched as Colin followed her brother and then turned to Logan who was looking between her and Finn. "You guys have fun," he told them smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Rory felt her mouth drop open and stared after him in shock before looking at Finn. "How? How does he know?"

Finn smirked and sauntered over to her. "Know what, kitten?" he asked, pretending to be clueless.

Rory blushed but held his gaze. She eased herself onto her knees on the couch, still looking up at him. "Know what we did yesterday," she told him trying not to let him see how nervous she was.

Finn smirked, licking his lips and letting his gaze drop to hers. "I'm sure he doesn't know details," he teased and Rory blushed, feeling her entire body heat up as his words made her remember the day before.

Finn slowly moved his hand, tracing the gentle slant of her shoulder, the delicate curve of her neck and the sweep of her jaw. Softly, Finn brushed a lock of brown hair from the side of her face as he looked into her breath-taking blue eyes.

Rory gasped as his arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him. She could feel the beating of his heart as she reached up and snaked her own arms around his neck, tilting his head, bringing him closer, his mouth a breath away.

Rory smiled as his lips finally brushed against hers, gently and sweetly, not pushing for anything else. She sighed out in pleasure, letting her eyelids flutter closed and sinking one hand into the depths of his hair. She could feel his hands moving over her body, tracing each curve and teasing her skin, eliciting a moan from her lips.

Finn brought one hand to the back of her neck, angling her mouth so he could deepen the kiss. Sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip, once, twice, begging for entrance, which she granted immediately. His tongue sought hers, fighting against each other as the kiss grew in passion. Finn stepped closer to her, turning her body and leaning one knee up on the couch. Every inch of her body was touching his, a fire spreading through his system, one he knew only she could put out.

They only separated an inch, breathing together in ragged, short gasps. Their eyes locked on to each other, both sparkling with desire and lust. Hearts smashing together, hands exploring their bodies…

"You're bloody amazing, Ror," Finn breathed and nipped at her lips.

She smiled, breathless, and brought one hand up to his cheek, smoothing her thumb over his angular jaw. She leaned forward and brushed her lips over his, kissing him on the side of his mouth before pulling back again.

Her eyes narrowed a little, a frown marring her features. "Umm…Finn?" she asked, meeting his eyes for a second before concentrating on his shirt again.

"Love?" he asked and Rory smiled at the concern in his voice.

"What does this mean?" she asked, knowing what she wanted to hear and her heart was pounding hard in chest as she waited for his answer.

He paused before her and Rory looked up at him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She watched as his eyes searched her face and felt his hands tightening their grasp on her hips. Then his lips lengthened into a wide smile and Rory felt her heart double.

"Well," he started and dipped his head down so he could meet her eyes perfectly. "How would you feel about dating an exotic Australian, kitten?" he asked her.

Rory swore she couldn't breathe and opened her mouth once but no words came out. She smiled at him, her cheeks flushing pink and her blue eyes lighting up. "Happy, excited…a little dirty."

Finn laughed, deep and rough, making Rory's stomach tighten and tingles shoot through her system. "That's what I was hoping for," he told her, grinning before letting his lips capture hers again.

- - -

Excited screams and drunken laughter echoed throughout the backyard. The entire patio was lit up with firefly lights and lamp posts but most of the monstrous house was dark except for the kitchen. Finn stepped out onto the patio, towel hanging around his neck and decked out in his black swim trucks hanging low on his hips. He followed the path down to where he could see Logan and Colin. He turned sideways to pass through a group of bikini clad girls and guys dressed like him.

He saw her immediately and she took his breath away.

She was across from him, dancing with some random people, hair down around her shoulders, skin glowing from one of the lights above her. Light blue, triangle bikini, a see through black sarong that clung to her curves…

The way she was moving…her hips rolling to the driving beat, switching from side to side, one hand in her hair and the other held out beside her.

He changed direction, stalking towards her, slowly weaving through the crowd.

Coming up to her from behind he snaked his arms around her, bringing her body hard against his and lowered his head to her neck, gently biting down on the skin there.

Gasping, Rory was about to push out of his grasp when she recognized the familiar tingles and instead relaxed into his touch. "Hey Finn…" She rocked her hips back and forth, melding her body into his.

Finn growled low into her ear and licked it inside and out, exciting her further. He completely forgot his earlier objective of seeking out Logan and Colin when she turned around and hooked her hands onto his towel. The look in her eyes was pure passion and fire, and he couldn't help but groan when she practically ground herself against his hips. A fine layer of sweat was covering her taunt body and she was smirking up at him.

Raking her nails down his back, Finn threw her a look that was black with desire as he trailed his hands up, narrowly missing her breast and delved them into her silky tresses. He couldn't stop himself from bending down and meeting her lips with his own, not caring that her brother could see them any second. The only thing he could concentrate on was the girl in his arms and the lust running rampant throughout his body.

They were both torn out of their own world though, when a giant wave from the pool splashed onto them. Rory jumped backwards, out of his grasp, and frantically wiped away the water running down her face. She shook her hair, spraying more water in every direction and thanked God she'd decided to just wear her bikini the entire time.

She looked up at Finn, feeling her knees weaken at the sight of him dripping with water. His hair was wet and plastered to his face, some strands sticking up at odd angles. His mouth was open, water droplets resting on his bottom lip, running down his strong jaw, falling onto his chest. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, feeling her body heat up as her eyes stayed trained on his ripped stomach.

"Like what you see, love?" Finn asked and Rory felt her cheeks flush but looked up into his eyes.

She smiled coyly and walked closer to him, resting one hand on his shoulder but let the other slip down to untie the sarong around her waist. She dropped it to the floor at the same time that she leaned up to his ear.

"Let's go swimming…" she breathed out and felt him shiver before she backed away, smirking, before running and jumping into the pool.

Rory quickly pushed herself to the surface, slicking her hair back and fixing her top. She turned around to where Finn had last been just in time to get a splash of water in the face from his cannon ball. She spit out the water that had gone in her mouth and wiped at her eyes.

"That was mean," Finn told her as he resurfaced, floating along in front of her and Rory smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?" she asked and swam around him. "I thought it was fun," she told him saucily, raising an eyebrow.

Finn narrowed his eyes and smirked before lunging at her. Rory screamed and dived back under the water, swimming as fast as she could, trying not to run into the other people that had joined them in the pool.

She looked over her shoulder briefly and her eyes widened as she saw he was right behind her and Rory laughed as she felt his hand grab onto her ankle, stopping her from swimming away again. She gave up, letting him pull her back, letting go of her ankle only to place his hands on her forearms.

She looked up at him and smiled, licking her lips. "You win," she breathed, her breath coming in gasps from the exertion of trying to get away from him.

Finn grinned and let his eyes trail over her body, pulling her closer to him. "Pretty little prize I got myself," he said and Rory laughed, bringing one hand up to run it through his wet hair.

"You guys are so busted!"

Rory's head snapped around to see Logan treading the water towards them. He came to stand beside Rory and through an arm around her shoulder, hugging her slightly. "Sad to see the day when you finally got over me, Ace!"

Rory glared at him and ducked under the water, swimming over to Finn. She wrapped her arm around his and smirked. "What can I say? I finally got myself a real man," she teased, eliciting a laugh from Finn and a dirty glare from Logan.

"Really…well maybe I should just go get Jake," Logan exclaimed, pointing his thumb in the direction Rory assumed her brother was. "I'm sure he'd love to hear all about you two."

Rory pouted. "Evil," she told him, letting go of her hold on Finn and leaning to the side, grabbing onto a bright pink foam noodle that was floating by. "Although you bring up a good point, Logan… What are we gonna do about Jake?" she asked them.

Neither Finn nor Logan said anything and so Rory brought her gaze back up to them, seeing their eyes trained directly on her feet where she was trying in vain to stand on the noodle. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously when you're doing that," Logan explained and when Rory shrugged he reached down into the water, wrapped his fingers around one end of the noodle and before Rory could react he'd yanked it up out of the water, sending her crashing sideways in a tangle of limbs.

Rory came sputtering out of the water, wiping at her eyes and glared at Logan. "Jerk!" she exclaimed and smacked him on his arms that were up defending his chest from her attack.

Finn grabbed Rory's arms and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her chest and holding her against him. "Settle down now, kiddies," he purred into her ear making her shiver.

Rory bit her lip, looking over her shoulder at him and smiled innocently. "Anyway, back to Jake," she started and shook her head. "I have no idea's…"

"I say we don't tell him," Finn exclaimed and Rory smirked, bringing her hand up to pat his head reassuringly.

"He's not going to kill you, Finn," she told rolling her eyes.

"Actually," Logan began and chuckled at Rory's glare. "Jake warned us, probably about a million times, that we weren't allowed to lay a hand on his baby sister," he explained and Rory felt her body flood with annoyance and she huffed.

"He actually told you that?" she asked and both Logan and Finn nodded, now exchanging worried glances. "The nerve of him! Who does he think he is?" she fumed and broke out of Finn's grasp, swimming over to the edge of the pool and pushing herself up and out.

"Love, where are you going?" Finn called out after her.

"I'm going to tell my brother how much of an annoying, jack ass he's being!" she yelled, attracting the attention of the people around her.

Rory walked through the crowd of people dancing and kept looking in every direction, trying to find Jake. Finally she spotted him leaning up against the hot tub with some people she didn't recognize and stormed over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Jake asked, looking concerned and stood up straight.

Rory glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her. "You told them they couldn't 'lay a hand on me'?" she asked and saw his brown eyes flood with confusion. "Jake I always knew you were protective but that's my choice to make. You never got to decid who I'm with and that doesn't change now!"

"Rory!" Jake yelled and grabbed onto her arms, stopping her tirade. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rory scoffed, "Like you don't know! Logan told me all about how you repeatedly warned the guys that they couldn't touch me," she explained and watched his eyes clear and then fill with determination.

"Because they shouldn't, they're older than you, more experienced. You're my little sister, it's my job to look out for you," he tried to tell her but Rory wouldn't listen to him.

"I'm 18 years old Jake, I'm not just some innocent little girl anymore. I've had boyfriends in the past, you know."

Jake averted his eyes from hers and ran a hand through his hair. "Why is this bothering you so much?" he asked quietly, suddenly realizing they'd gained the attention of everyone.

Rory felt her cheeks grow hot and squirmed before her brother. She hadn't thought this far ahead in her plan of confronting him. "I just…it's just not fair," she told him, looking over her shoulder and seeing Finn had pushed himself to the front of the crowd and he had a worried look on his face.

Jake looked at her suspiciously, cocking his head to the side. "What aren't you telling me?"

Rory felt her eyes widen and her heart start to pound in her chest. "Nothing," she said quickly, too quickly.

"Rory," Jake warned and stepped closer to her. He lowered himself down a little, looking directly into her eyes, showing her how serious is was. "Who?" he asked, his voice calmer than she could have imagined.

Rory's face blanked and she shook her head, looking over her shoulder again and watched as Finn stepped forward a little. She closed her eyes and looked back at her brother, gathering all the strength she had inside her and met his searching eyes.

"Finn," she admitted almost inaudible but she watched as Jake jerked backwards.

His eyes were wide and his mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out. She stepped away from him a little, not even being able to imagine how he was going to react. She looked over her shoulder again and wrung her hands nervously as she met Finn's eyes.

Jake seemed to clear his mind and looked up, his eyes snapping back and forth between his sister and his best friend. "Morgan!" he said and Finn hesitantly walked towards him, stopping beside Rory.

All three of them were silent until Finn whined and shifted from foot to foot. "Listen mate, if you're going to punch just do it already."

Jake finally cracked a smile and brought his hand forward and laid it on Finn's shoulder. "I'm not going to punch you," he told him and then smirked, "Although the urge is strong."

Rory smiled. "So we're okay?" she asked, hoping he would say yes, she didn't know what she would do if her brother wasn't okay with her and Finn.

Jake looked heavenwards for a second and then watched the two before him. He saw them exchange a hopeful look, Finn's hand intertwined with his sister's and he felt himself deflate. No matter how much the whole thing rubbed him the wrong way he knew he couldn't do that to his sister and his best friend.

"Yeah," he muttered, smiling when Rory threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you, Jake, so much," she exclaimed as she broke away from him and then latched her arm onto Finn's, sharing a smile with him.

"Yeah, mate, thanks for not screwing up my face permanently," he said and clapped hands with Jake.

"Right…now before you even think of hurting my baby sister, you should know that I have a shotgun, a shovel and five acres behind this house," he threatened and Finn swallowed loudly before nodding.

Rory rolled her eyes at her brother, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. She turned to Finn, smiling up at him and watched as he lowered his head down to hers, catching her lips in a sweet kiss. She pulled herself closer to him as everyone started clapping and the music was turned all the way up again, though Rory and Finn didn't pay any attention to it, they were too wrapped up in each other.

- - -

_AN: Well there's the next chapter. A lot of people didn't want them hiding their relationship which was perfectly fine with me…so I hope you like the whole confrontation. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I should have more updates on my other stories soon. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are all so amazing!_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


	8. The Vineyard: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Finn…so sad!

**A/N: Okay, just to let you know there is a lot of description in this chapter. Only because the house they go to is somewhere I have actually been. I stayed there last summer when I went to my family reunion and it's the most beautiful house in the world! And it was actually in Martha's Vineyard so I thought it was perfect! Anyway, on with the story!**

_**In Spite of Us**_

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_

_- - - _

Finn opened his eyes as he heard yet another loud crash from inside Rory's private bathroom. They'd been having a movie marathon, celebrating the best musicals and had been half way through watching Hair when she'd started laughing. He still had no idea what was so funny but it had caused her to drop her ice cream cone onto her neck. That had then sent her straight into the shower so that she didn't feel 'gross and sticky' all day.

"You okay, love?" Finn called out and hooked one arm underneath his head, using it as a second pillow.

"No!" she exclaimed and Finn smiled as he could practically hear her pout. "My conditioner bottle just attacked me!" she called out, her voice muffled from the closed door.

"I always knew the day would come when, one by one, conditioner bottles would try and take over the world," he teased, a wide smirk lighting up his face.

"You suck," she said and he could hear her clearer now as she'd turned the shower off. "I already hit my head today and now I have a headache that feels like there's an anvil sitting on my head."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Finn asked, sitting up on the edge of her bed and letting his voice drop to a purr.

"Somehow I think that suggestion will have nothing to do with my head!" Rory said laughing and he could hear her moving things around inside the bathroom.

"No but maybe another kind of head might be involved," he leered.

"Finn!" Rory admonished, cheeks flushing red and she was glad he couldn't see her right now.

The man in question only laughed and then started to clear the bed of candy wrappers and empty bowls. He was still in shock over how much Rory could eat, although the change was very much appreciated as he hated taking out girls that would only pick and poke at a salad for their dinner.

He'd only just finished when he heard the bathroom door open slowly, almost hesitantly. He was about to ask her something but Finn found he couldn't remember what when he turned to look at her. The artificial light from the bathroom was glowing behind her, though half her body was basked in the large shadow from the door she was leaning against.

He felt himself swallow past the constricting lump in his throat as he let his eyes travel down her body, wrapped snugly in a deep red towel. He felt his blood stir, his heart rate accelerating and his eyes darkening with lust.

Her skin was perfect, a porcelain white expanse laid out before him. Her arms were crossed under her chest, pushing up her breasts and Finn licked his lips at the towel that was covering them from his view. The same towel that ended three inches above her knees, her legs long and driving him mad.

He stepped towards her, finally letting his gaze meet hers again and he noticed the nervous way her blue eyes flitted over her room. He smirked at the thought that he could still make her nervous, still make her blush.

Finn slowly backed her up against the door, licking his lips as he let one hand skim down the length of her towel. He could see now that her body was still glistening with moisture, her curling hair dripping everywhere.

"You'll get wet, Finn," Rory protested weakly, surprised she could even form words as his close proximity was easily making her head spin.

"I think I already am," he whispered before crashing his mouth to hers.

Disregarding her earlier words, Rory wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling his body harder into her own. She loved the feeling of him pressing against her, so intimate, so right.

"You look delectable, kitten," he breathed against her lips before trailing them over her cheek and down onto the column of her neck.

Rory scratched her nails down his back, his words making her breath hitch in her throat. She knew had anyone else told her that she would have found it amusing. But from Finn it only served to barrel straight into her, sending flames of desire to every inch of her body.

But everything came quickly crashing down when they were interrupted by a loud knocking on Rory's door. Finn hesitantly broke away from Rory, still holding her against him and up against the door.

Rory blushed, letting her hands slip down past his shoulders and onto his chest. Her breathing was still laboured, her heart beating a fast yet steady rhythm in her chest. She looked into his sparkling brown eyes and smiled a wide smile.

"Who is it?" she yelled though she didn't break her concentration from Finn who was now smirking in front of her.

"Jake! Open up, Ror, I don't approve of you being locked in your bedroom with Finn!" he called out to her and Rory rolled her eyes before she pushed Finn away from her and bounced over to her walk in closet.

"You can deal with him?" she asked Finn, momentarily pausing in the doorway.

"Go change, love," Finn told her and she smiled once again before disappearing behind the closed door.

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he walked over and unlocked her bedroom door. "What do you want, mate?" he asked, sending a small glance down to his shirt and felt relieved that there were only a few wet spots littering it.

"Where's Rory?"

"Getting dressed," Finn told him, grinning like a wolf.

Jake snapped his attention back to Finn and fixed him with a hard glare. He was about to say something when the closet door opened and Rory stepped out. She was wearing a jean skirt with an off the shoulder brown shirt, tight across her chest and Finn smiled appreciatively.

"Relax Jake, I just got out of the shower," she calmed her brother as she fished her black flip flops out from under her bed and stuck them on her feet.

"Fine, whatever, you two ready?" he asked as he walked through her room and started looking around.

Rory frowned, following her brother with her eyes and skipping past Finn's guilty expression. "For what?" she asked and then shook her head. "And what are you doing?"

"Your suitcase isn't in here?" he asked but all he got from Rory was a blank stare. He rounded on Finn who was trying to look innocent. "You didn't tell her?" he asked and Rory was only more confused.

"I was getting around to it, mate!"

"Hello? Tell me what?"

Jake sighed, shaking his head and then turned to Rory again. "We're spending a week down at Logan's place on Martha's Vineyard."

Rory smiled. "Cool, when we leaving?" she asked as she went over to get a comb and work it through her already practically dry hair.

Finn met her eyes in the mirror she'd stopped in front of. "Actually, in about ten minutes, kitten," he told her, cringing as her eyes narrowed and her mouth dropped open.

She whipped around to face them both. "How the hell do you expect me to pack for a whole week in ten minutes!" she screamed but before they could say anything she held her hand up and threw her brush onto her bed.

She stomped past them, working her way down the hall until she was at the spare room Stephanie had been using as she'd also decided to spend the summer with them. She watched the blonde flit around her room, picking up random clothes and holding them up against herself in the mirror.

"Let me guess," Rory started and pointed at Jake and Finn who were now standing behind her, "these two lunk heads forget to tell you to?"

Stephanie finally stopped and glared at Jake. "You do know this means we'll be at least 45 minutes off schedule," she told them and then an evil smirk came onto her face. "And there's no way in hell I'm the one who's telling Colin."

Rory laughed at the brothers' expression. She patted him on his shoulder as she passed, grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him back to her room. "Get my suitcase out from under my bed," she told him and then walked back into her closet.

"Wonder how Colin's going to react?" he asked her, sitting beside her large suitcase on her bed.

Rory laughed as she walked back into her room with a pile of clothes so big he couldn't see her face behind them. She wobbled over to the bed and dropped the pile inside the suitcase. "That should be good?" she asked, although Finn was sure she wasn't speaking to him.

He watched in amusement as she walked back into her closet. "It's only for a week, love," he reminded her but all he got was a faint 'bite me'.

Grinning, he moved over to her dresser and started rifling through the first drawer before he found his hands captured by hers. He leaned back to watch her face as she removed his hands from her underwear drawer and she shot him a reprimanding look, though she cheeks were flushing pink also.

"So sue me…" Finn raised his brows. "I'm a guy."

She glared at him again. "Hey, mister, it's your fault that Colin's going to have is panties in a twist for the rest of the night. So stop standing around like some pretty room ornament and help pack instead."

Finn arched a brow as she bent over and shoved a bunch of flimsy girl cloths into his arms and then pointed over at her suitcase. He heaved a long sigh as he begrudgingly carried them over to the bed and started to diligently fold them up and place them in.

- - -

"I can't believe you're going on a road trip without me!" Lorelai complained over the phone.

Rory laughed, exchanging glances with the others in the car, who she was sure could hear her mother. "I'm sorry, mom, but this was a huge surprise. And it's really not that much of a road trip; we drove to the airport and now we're driving to the house. Not much driving was really involved."

"Fine, have your own little adventure, without me," she said and Rory smiled, she could practically hear the pout in her mom's voice.

"I'll bring you back a present?"

"Two!" Lorelai exclaimed happily. "And make them pretty!"

"Bye mom," Rory said laughing and waited until her mom returned the sentiment before she hung up her phone.

"I swear, mom's crazy," Jake said, catching her eye in the rear-view mirror.

Rory laughed but nodded her agreement, as she rearranged her purse so that she could drop her phone inside it. "So, where are we exactly?"

Logan spoke up from his seat in the passenger side of the car. "My parents have a house in Edgartown…"

"No, mate, it's not a house, it's a freaking castle!" Finn interrupted from his positing leaning against Rory's side, his head on her shoulder.

"It's a luxury estate," Logan corrected him, earning a wad of paper thrown at the back of his head from Stephanie who was sitting in the very back.

"Try not to sound so gay next time," she told him, rolling her eyes.

Logan was about to turn around and say something but Jake reached over and covered his mouth. The blonde glared at him but Jake just smiled innocently and pointed out the windshield.

"Ooh! We're here!" Rory exclaimed clapping her hands together and shook Finn off her shoulder.

"Mean," he grumbled but undid his seatbelt and got out of the Escalade. "Guys help me with the bags!" he yelled and all four guys walked over to the trunk, which was packed full with suitcases, they even had to restrict the girls to only bring one suitcase –not the safest conversation for them.

"This is your house?" Rory exclaimed, smile wide and eyes bright. She looked back over at Logan to find him nodding as he strained with Stephanie's over packed bag. "It's…wow…"

The house was magnificent, three storeys high and instantly welcoming. Half the building was carved out of grey stone, while the top half had beautiful wood paneling. The entrance was lined with rose bushes and wood columns, while a pair of mahogany doors opened into a luxurious great room with 14ft vaulted ceilings and a huge stone fireplace.

Rory was in awe as she walked through the house. She'd seen many homes throughout her life, her own was fairly impressive, but nothing could compare to this. It smelled of fresh wood and salt water, a surprisingly appealing scent that had her smiling happily.

"You should see the kitchen," Stephanie whispered into her ear and Rory nodded, following her through the living room.

Rory had to laugh as she instantly felt like she wanted to cook something as she walked into the kitchen. The stainless steel appliances glittered with the light from the setting sun shining in through two bay windows that stood over the sink.

"I love this house," she stated and Stephanie nodded, jumping up onto the wooden island that stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"It's my favourite, of all our houses," the blonde said, pointing towards something behind Rory and she turned around to look out the windows, which looked out on another building, two storeys high.

"What's that?"

Stephanie laughed. "The pool house," she said and rolled her eyes. "Apparently towels need an entire house to themselves."

Rory laughed along with her, knowing how Logan's mother could go extremely overboard with wanting her house to have absolutely everything.

"You guys admiring my digs," Logan commented as he and the guys walked into the kitchen. "This how far you've gotten?"

"Rory's in awe!" Stephanie teased.

The brunette blushed, looking over at Logan. "How come I've never been told about this place?" she asked.

"Cause I knew you would want to come right away," he told her and then shook his head. "My parents were occupying it until just recently."

"The Huntzberger's are here?" Colin asked, jumping off of the counter he'd perched himself on when he walked in.

Everyone laughed at the deer caught in the headlight's look on Colin's face.

"Open up your ear's sweetie," Steph said. "His parents were here but they left."

"Which reminds me," Logan stated and started to search around the kitchen, then pushed open a swinging door and disappeared.

"Where's that lead to?" Rory asked Finn who'd planted himself by her side when he'd come in.

Finn smirked and grabbed her hand. "I'll show you," he offered and led her through the kitchen and past the door. "My favourite room in the house," he whispered up against her ear, shivers racing along her spine.

Rory raised an eyebrow and then focussed her attention on the room in front of her, rolling her eyes when she saw that it was a bar. She shook her head and watched as Finn walked over and stepped behind the counter.

"Can I get you something, love?" he asked, leaning one elbow down on the counter and throwing a bar rag over his shoulder.

Rory laughed at the picture and sat herself down on one of the stools. "Do you have coffee?" she asked and saw his face fall.

"Come on, love," he pleaded, "You can't come to a bar and get coffee!"

"It's a little late for me to start drinking," she told him smiling.

Finn thought about that for a moment and then brightened. He walked over to the wall behind the bar. A huge wood unit was leaning against the wall, shelf upon shelf of various liquor bottles. Though beside it was a small counter space, covered by a large black drape. Finn made a dramatic gesture of pulling the drape off and Rory squealed when it reveal a huge cappuccino machine.

"Perfect, one french vanilla cappuccino," Rory told him before spinning around on her stool.

She looked around the room, from the stained wood floors to the cherry wood covering the walls. The bar was cherry wood, except for a small ring of glass that went around its entirety, just underneath the counter. The stools sitting around the bar were gold, with bright blue velvet tops, matching a royal blue velvet booth that was beside the bar.

Across from where she was sitting was another floor to ceiling wood unit, but this one was full of records and some CD's. An old fashioned record player was sitting on the middle shelf. Beside the unit was an actual jukebox, lighting up every once in a while and beside that was a mahogany spiral staircase.

"Here you are, kitten," Finn told her and she spun around, accepting the large drink he was holding out.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she sipped at it, swallowing down the frothy drink. "Hey, where'd Logan go again?" she asked suddenly, realizing he wasn't in the room.

Finn chuckled and then pointed over at the staircase. "Probably to go find the note his parents always leave after they go back to Hartford," he explained, fixing himself a drink also.

"I should have known you would be in here," Logan's voice drifted down and Rory spun around to see him coming down the stairs, a white piece of stationary in his hand. "No alcohol is safe when Finn's around."

Rory smiled. "What's that?" she asked pointing at the paper and seeing Logan's face fall.

"Our death sentence," he murmured before walking over to the door that led back into the kitchen and calling out to the others. "You might want to get in here!"

Rory frowned and then turned to Finn who took a seat on the stool beside her, sipping at a brown drink that she swore she could smell from where she was sitting. He shrugged at her confused looked and leaned back, arm stretched out along the counter and fingers brushing against Rory's back.

The others slowly came into the room, Stephanie sitting next to Rory while Colin and Jake just leant up against the counter.

"What's up man?" Colin asked, seeing Logan was frowning down at the note he was holding. "Mitchum pull something?"

"For once, no," he admitted and then looked up. "This has got Shira written all over it."

"Dinner party?" Stephanie guessed, shoulders dropping and a frown marring her features.

"Worse," Logan said and Rory was even more curious. "Apparently there's a formal ball being held here by one of my mother's 'dearest' friends and she can't make it, so she's sending us in her place."

Everyone groaned out at their bad luck and all started mumbling to themselves. "Don't see why she needs six people to replace her," Logan's voice rang through the room.

Stephanie then turned to Rory and put her hand on the brunettes shoulder. "You didn't bring anything formal?" she asked and when Rory shook her head Steph smiled wider. "At least we have an excuse to go shopping and spend the guys' money!"

Rory felt the corners of her mouth turning up. "Like we need an excuse," she mused, laughing along with Steph.

The two girls linked arms and stood up from the bar. "When's the ball?" Rory asked Logan who'd gotten himself a drink along with all the other guys.

"Tomorrow night," Logan told them.

"I say we get up early and spend the entire day finding the perfect dresses," Steph exclaimed and Rory nodded along. "Of course the guys will need suits…" she trailed off and both girls turned to smile innocently at the guys.

Finn gulped and leaned back, whispering into Logan's ear. "I think they've gone mad," he said and laughed when Logan almost choked on his drink.

"Bright and early tomorrow boys," Stephanie announced and then flounced out of the room.

Rory smiled and then turned her attention back to the confused looks she was getting. "Shopping," she told them, clarifying everything with one word and smirking when they all groaned again. "No way you can get out of it either," she told them wagging a finger.

Finn shot back the rest of his drink and then stood up. "Best retire to our rooms for the night, get prepared for the torture that is the mall," he said and wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder and started to lead her out of the room.

"You're going to sleep?" Jake asked, looking at his watch. "It's only nine-thirty."

Finn wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I never said anything about sleeping!" he teased and then yelped when Jake stood from the bar.

Rory laughed and tugged Finn's hand, bringing him back into the kitchen. "You're mean to him."

"Well someone has to be," he explained and then brought her over to another room that connected to the kitchen. Rory smiled at the huge dining room table that was set in the middle of the room, beige cloths draped over four end tables that leaned against the walls, with candles mounted above them, encased in dark wood sconces.

"Pretty," she whispered, fingering the extravagant red drapes that hung over the windows.

Finn clicked his tongue. "Expensive," he corrected and continued on through the room and into a beautiful foyer with a huge twisting staircase that led up to the second floor. "Bedrooms are up, love."

Rory followed him up the stairs, enjoying looking at the impressive paintings that littered the walls and the sparkling, diamond chandelier that hung down from the ceiling. The staircase let them off in a small sitting room, complete with a gas fireplace. Off of that room, a slightly narrow hallway stretched out to the end of the house with another spiral staircase leading up to the third floor.

"This place is huge," Rory told him, following him as he seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"Only the best for the Huntzberger's," he shot back and then pushed open the second last door on the right side. "Home sweet home," he told her, ushering her inside the bedroom.

The room was beautiful. A soft yellow paint job filled it with warmth along with the crisp white linens on the bed, which was directly in front of her. On the wall directly across from her, a huge unit covered the entire wall. Two armoires connected through the middle with a white desk. There was a window above the desk, looking out over the backyard and Rory could now see a huge in ground pool.

She watched as Finn kicked his shoes off and fell down onto the bed. She smiled shyly before joining him, blushing when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I love it here," she whispered, looking around the room and smiling at all the small things, like the many white roses and small starfish that littered the room.

Finn ran his hand through his hair and leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers in the softest kiss. "I knew you would," he whispered back.

Rory left her eyes drift close, cuddling herself further into Finn's side. If there was ever such a thing as the perfect moment, she knew it was right then.

- - -

**A/N: Okay, I know cheesy ending but I just couldn't stop myself from doing it! I'm really sorry for the long wait with this chapter. This story has always been my favourite to write but then when Rory and Finn got together I realized I didn't know what else I wanted to happen. But now I've gotten inspired!**

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed and please continue to review this chapter!**

**Oh and if anyone who reads this is a Lane/Dave fan, I just recently made a wallpaper for them. Just follow the link in my profile to my homepage if you want to see it! I have tons of other wallpapers there to!**

**Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella**


	9. The Vineyard: Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Copley Place Mall. _

_**In Spite of Us**_

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_

- - -

She usually never woke up early, only if she had an important class or a plane to catch. Maybe it was the unfamiliar bed she was sleeping in, the faint scent of beach that hung in the air, or maybe it was the body pressed up against hers.

But come morning, Rory was up and ready to greet the barely risen sun and the chorus of chirruping birds outside her window. The room looked even more beautiful than the night before, as she lay, snuggled into the soft white sheets.

Rory kept silent as she turned her head to look at the man lying next to her. His twitching eyes, slightly open mouth, and a head covered in a disarray of brown curls. She smiled, stifling a laugh as he jerked in his sleep, one hand coming forward and grasping his pillow tightly.

She leaned over, whispering a good morning into his ear and then slipped out of bed, reluctantly. Even if it was the middle of summer, she felt a chill shoot up her back as her bare feet made contact with the hardwood floors. Padding silently over to the door, she found her suitcase lying right beside it. Rory smiled and eased it open, grabbing a comfortable outfit and then zipped it shut. With one last look at the still sleeping Finn, she opened the bedroom door and tiptoed out into the hall.

"Now to find a bathroom," she mumbled to herself, walking down the hall and looking for any open door.

At the end of the hall she finally came across a large bathroom, complete with a whirlpool Jacuzzi tub and a huge lit up vanity. Humming softly to herself, she locked the door and managed to turn on the shower.

After spending a gloriously long amount of time fussing over herself in the bathroom, Rory walked back to her bedroom, dropped off her pyjama's and then made her way to the stairs. It was a real problem trying to remember the layout of the house, but after 5 minutes of wandering she found the kitchen.

"Logan?" she asked, surprised to find him seated at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You're up early."

"I could say the same for you," he said and smiled when Rory sat down beside him. He motioned down at the coffee cup in front of him. "You want some?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Right," he laughed. "My mistake."

Rory rolled her eyes and laid her arms out on the island. She watched Logan as he searched the cupboards for the biggest mug they had, finally producing one big enough that even Lorelai would be impressed.

"Why are you up this early?" she asked absentmindedly.

Logan groaned, pointing over at a cell phone that sitting innocently on the island in front of her. Rory leaned over and picked it up, frowning over what was displayed across the screen.

"5 missed phone calls from HELL?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Logan smirked, though he appeared slightly sheepish. "My dad," he clarified to which Rory glared at him, pushing the phone away from her.

"That's not nice, Logan," she admonished, even though she knew how Mitchum treated Logan and was definitely not a fan of the man herself.

"Well in all fairness, I only changed it to HELL this morning, after he woke me up at 5:30," he told her, bringing her full coffee cup over and placing in front of her. A peace offering.

She bit into her bottom lip, shaking her head a little. "You're childish," she told him but her lips were fighting to curl up in a smile. "And for payment…"

He moaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Why me?" he pleaded, peeking at her through his fingers.

Rory laughed at his display and stood up, bending over to talk into his ear. "Go wake everyone up," she whispered, smiling wickedly. "Time for shopping!"

Logan looked pained as she skipped out of the room, careful not to spill her coffee. She laughed as she walked up the stairs, finding her way back to her and Finn's bedroom and slipping inside. She smiled down at him; he was still sound asleep but had moved onto his back.

She placed her coffee on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. "Finn?" she whispered, splaying her fingers out on his chest, tickling him. "Wake up!" she called sweetly and then laid down on her stomach beside him.

"Humph…" he mumbled, smacking his lips together and Rory laughed.

She leaned down and started to blow on his ear, his face twitching every time. She shook her head and inched closer to her, blowing harder.

"What are you doing?" his hoarse voice assaulted her ear and Rory felt the shiver shoot down her spine. His voice was laden with sleep, his accent silken and irresistible.

She pushed herself onto her elbows, smiling innocently down at him. His eyes were open a fraction and Rory grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up with her but he resisted. She grunted with the effort, gnawing at her bottom lip as she tugged once again on his arm.

Frowning, Rory scrambled onto her knees and wrapped both hands around his wrist. She pulled as hard as she could and was rewarded with Finn sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. She squealed as he pulled her onto his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Mind telling a fella why you woke him up so early?" Finn asked, tightening his grip on her waist.

Rory smiled and shrugged. She shifted, moving so she was straddling his lap and wound her arms around his neck.

"Not that I'm complaining," he added, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers, kissing her deeply.

Rory kissed him back, biting his lip and smiling into the kiss when he moaned. She pulled away, her forehead resting against his. "That must be a first," she told him after she'd caught her breath.

Finn wiggled his eyebrows and leaned down, proceeding to plant a series of kisses down the column of her neck as he brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"We're leaving to go shopping soon," she told him as she slipped her fingers into the short hair on the back of his head and wound it around her fingers as he continued to plant kisses on her throat.

"And I'm required to go?" Finn pulled back and looked hopeful.

"Yes, you are."

"Don't see why …" Finn frowned and then raised his brows as he looked down at her still straddling his lap. "…Although, maybe if I got rewarded for going …"

"Finn!" Rory slapped his arm playfully and mock frowned at him. "You need to get a suit for tonight, you didn't pack one."

"Who says?" Finn grinned as she turned her nose up in confusion. "I'll have you know I always have a suit on hand, pressed and ready for inspection by my lovely parents."

Buffy didn't look convinced. "Sure you do," she teased as she removed herself from his lap.

Finn patted her backside with another smile and got out of bed to. "Now…I'm gonna grab a shower and then we'll get you fed and go experience this shopping thing that's got you so excitable. Give daddy some sugar…"

Rory rolled her eyes and went to move into the hallway. She stopped dead as Finn caught hold of her hand and spun her around to face him. His arms locked tight around her waist and she struggled aimlessly for a few seconds before going still in his embrace.

"I said…give daddy some sugar…" Finn purred and moved his mouth closer to hers.

Rory pressed her hands against his chest and felt her lips tingling with anticipation. She could read the blank lust in his eyes and felt her heart go into double time.

She craned her neck and closed her eyes as her lips met his. She'd been expecting his kiss to be demanding but, if anything, it felt reserved. His mouth moved gently against hers, his lips just brushing hers as though they'd been doing it for years.

She slid her hands up over his chest to his shoulders and held onto them as she kissed him back with as much tender affection as he was showing her.

Finn broke the kiss and pecked her on the nose. "That's my baby."

Rory blushed. There was something about being called his 'baby' that made her stomach heat through and she really felt like she was his and his alone. She watched in dumbfounded silence as he gathered some clothes from his suitcase and then disappeared down the hall. .

"Rory?" Steph watched her friend and then down at the coffee she was offering to her. She'd been standing there for almost a minute in the same position and Rory had yet to notice. "Hello?"

Rory shook her head like she'd just come out of a spell and looked at her friend.

"Sorry…did you say something? Totally spacing here." She looked apologetic and then saw the coffee in blonde's hand. "Oh…thanks."

Steph just gave her a look and a sigh that said she understood all about spacing out. "I'm guessing you've already had some today, but with all the complaining were going to have to hear today…"

"We're going to need double the regular amount of morning coffee," Rory finished off.

The two laughed and then started on their way down to the kitchen. They could already hear the noise of Logan, Colin and Jake, each groaning and complaining about having to go shopping.

"You'd think it was the end of the world, or something," Rory muttered under her breath and sat herself down next to her brother.

"Have you ever been shopping with Steph?" Colin asked her, earning a glare from Stephanie.

Rory licked her lips. "I can promise you, I'm just as bad. Especially when there's shoes involved!" she told them and both girls smiled wide.

"Ooh! And purses!" Steph added and then turned to Colin, jutting out her bottom lip. "Speaking of…could you go get my purse, please?" she asked, batting her lashes excessively.

Colin gave her an unimpressed look and then raised his eyes to the heavens but stood from his seat anyway. Rory laughed as her brother and Logan kept making 'whipped' noises as Colin left the kitchen.

"Where are we going to shop?" she asked, focussing her attention on Logan whom she guessed knew the island the best.

"Well, knowing you girls we decided on Copley Place Mall," he told her, shrugging. "It's in historic Boston."

"Boston's historic?" she repeated and smiled. "Learn something knew everyday!"

"Oy mates!" Finn came clambering into the kitchen; black sunglasses perched on his nose. "Let's move out!"

Rory rolled her eyes but jumped up, sidling herself beside him. "Eyeye captain!" she exclaimed frowning as he messed up her hair with his hand.

Colin then walked into the kitchen, three purses in his grasp. His face was drawn, eyes glittering with a mixture of irritation and amusement.

"Umm, I didn't ask for an assortment of purses," Steph clarified, studying the bags he was carrying.

"These aren't yours," he told her, holding up two of them and then turning to face Logan. "Guess who I found on your front porch?"

Logan looked puzzled, obviously trying to think of someone but in the end he just shrugged. "Who?"

"Logie!" A screeching voice suddenly called, attached to a tiny blonde who came strutting into the room.

Rory quickly pushed herself to the side as the girl walked right past her and over to Logan's side. She studied the girl, not recognizing her at all. She was wearing a pale pink sundress, huge black sunglasses and black stilettos. Rory did recognize the look of horror painted on Logan's face though, when the girl hugged him tightly. She couldn't help but think this must be one of his ex's –if you could even call them that.

Colin snickered as he dumped the purses onto the counter, handing one to Stephanie. "Rose is in the foyer still, I think," he muttered, clearly not happy with the girls' sudden appearance.

"Actually, I'm right here," a soft voice said from the doorway into the kitchen. "Hey guys!"

Rory turned to see this girl, her first judgement on her already brighter than that of the blonde. Rose was equally tiny but was graced with bright red hair and was wearing a light camisole with a white skirt.

"Colin!" the first girl cried and glared at him as she walked over, picking her purse up off the counter. "This is Prada, you know," she told him. "Can you say Prada?"

Stephanie quickly wrapped her arm around Colin's, pulling him back with her and stopping whatever biting comment had been about to escape his lips. She met Rory's eyes from across the room, silently telling her that they'd explain who the girls were soon.

She smiled and nodded, watching as Steph dragged Colin out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Where you guys going?" Rose asked, looking around and Rory frowned slightly when she saw the redheads' attention focus in on her and Finn's arms, tangled together.

"Shopping," Jake told her dryly, pushing himself off the counter and sauntering out of the kitchen. "You two should come," he called over his shoulder, smirking at Logan who looked furious at the suggestion.

"Shopping?" the blonde asked. "When have I ever turned down shopping?"

"At no point in this lifetime or the next," Logan muttered under his breath but pointed her out into the hallway, walking out after her, his hand pressed to his temple like a fake gun.

Rose smiled and turned to Rory and Finn, the only others left in the kitchen. "Hi, I don't think we've met?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "I'm Rosemary."

Rory smiled along with her, grasping the girls extended hand in her own. "Rory, I'm Jake's sister," she supplied, nodding over to where her brother had disappeared.

"Right, aren't you in high school?" she asked and though her voice was light and airy, Rory didn't miss the condescension lingering there.

Finn, thankfully, decided to step in. "She just graduated," he said and draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her in closer to him. "Fresh meat," he growled and Rory blushed, pushing at his chest.

Rory definitely didn't miss the way the other girls smile faltered, slowly dissolving into a fake, overly cheerful grin. "Well, the stores await," she announced before following the others out.

Rory frowned after her, pushing herself out of Finn's arms and planting herself in front of him. "Who was the blonde?" she asked him curiously.

"Juliet," he told her, smirk widening as laughter glittered in his eyes. "One of Logan's fans," he told her vaguely.

She rolled her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek as she fought back the urge to ask about Rose. So instead she raised herself onto her tiptoes and placed her hands on his shoulders. "This should be fun," she whispered before letting her lips glide over his.

Rory sighed happily when his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body into his and deepening their kiss. He nibbled her lips, smirking into the kiss when she moaned into his mouth.

"Why don't we skip the mall today," he breathed onto her mouth, laying butterfly kisses all over her lips.

Rory laughed and kissed him one last time before grabbing onto his hand and pulling him out with her.

This should be fun…

- - -

**A/N: Sorry about the entirely long wait for this chapter! I kind of have a good excuse…I started on my next story! I already have a lot written…like 7000 words or something. It's going to be a Trory because I miss writing Tristan! Not sure when I'll post it though…**

**Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but I thought I should give you all something. The shopping chapter will be next, and I might put the party in that one to? **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock! Thanks!**

**Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella**


	10. The Imperial Suite

_**In Spite of Us**_

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_

- - -

As the group gradually made their way through the grand entrance and into the mall the sounds and sights of early morning shoppers grabbing items and sipping coffee greeted them. Bright, harsh lights glared down from the vaulted ceilings and swarms of people hurried about. The scent of fast food assaulted them, along with mobile phone ring-tones and inane chatter.

Small children and toddlers shouted, screamed and cried while begging their mothers for loose change; their feet slapped across the floor as they ran to the food court centrepiece, their loud laughter interrupted by the splash of pennies as they threw the shiny bronze coloured coins into the shallow water of the fountain.

As automatic doors and multiple elevators opened with high pitched 'dings' the shopping centre was crowded; buzzing with activity and their group joined it.

"Where should we start this torture?" Colin asked while lacing his arm through Stephanie's and looking critically out at all the shops.

Al the girls rolled their eyes and started to move closer into the mall. Rory, who had never been there, was eagerly taking in the elegant interiors. Everything was either a shining, sparkling bronze or a striking white. The shops were dignified, intimidating and flowed into one another seamlessly.

"Window shopping, love?" Finn asked, sidling up closer to her.

Rory smiled and shook her head, brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. "It's pretty," she told him.

"It's only a mall," he said, smirking and earning a smack on the back of the head. "You should see The Westin…"

She looked at him, eyebrows raised in a silent question. "The hotel?" she prompted, following the others as they moved in a group towards one store in particular.

Finn nodded and turned her around, making her walk backwards so he could point out a large white building attached to the back of the mall. "Its one of the hotels, the nicer one…" he explained, smiling mischievously.

"Have you stayed there?"

"Nope."

She glared. "Then how would you know?"

Finn merely smiled and dragged her along with him. "Family owned."

Rory stared up at him, glad to be learning more about the mystery that was Finn. "Ahh, so you're in the hotel business! Must be glamorous!"

He laughed and shook his head. "It comes in handy when you're drunk out of your mind and didn't reserve a room anywhere else."

"Of course," she stated dryly and then peeked over her shoulder again. "Can we go see it while were here?" she asked him.

He looked surprised for a minute before nodding. "Might be a little boring…"

Rory grinned and then stopped just outside of Louis Vuitton, where the rest of the group had gone in. "Not really…I've always wanted to see what the Imperial Suite looks like…" she whispered into his ear.

Finn closed his eyes as her dulcet voice rang in his ear. He kept them closed until he felt her presence leave his side and then opened them, greeted with the sight of her brother staring at him, none to happy.

"What?" he asked dully, his attention flitting over to Rory who was busy squealing over the purses with all the other girls.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Stop corrupting my baby sister," he stated, looking uncomfortable.

Finn smirked, his tongue sweeping over his front teeth. "You don't like this side of her?" he asked innocently. "I happen to enjoy it a lot."

Jake glared. "Yeah, well you better not be enjoying it to much!" he warned, sounding way to overprotective and then moved on into the store.

Finn shrugged, finally removing his black sunglasses and planting them on top is head. He sauntered over to where the guys were all standing, watching the females as they hurriedly grabbed purses, trying them on in the mirrors.

"I don't see why were here," Colin complained. "They don't need new purses for this party tonight."

"Plus, they always end up whining about having to carry them around all night," Logan cut in.

"Yeah and we end up carting around the insufferable little things," Finn finishes for him.

"Insufferable!" Stephanie repeated, one hand resting on her hip. She tapped Finn hard on his shoulder, her nail digging into his shoulder slightly.

"Oww!" he whined and turned to face her, stepping back at the glare on her face. "Doll?"

The blonde huffed and held up the bag she was carrying. It was a beautiful, purple leather clutch, with a gold chain. "This bag is gorgeous!" she told him.

The guys all flinched and nodded, not wanting to get yelled at anymore. "Of course, love. Bloody fabulous that bag!" he exclaimed, smiling hopefully.

She smiled sweetly and then turned away to see that only Juliet had a purse, ready for purchase. It was also a clutch, though it was satin and brown.

"Guess we have to find our dresses to match," she said and then shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard."

The girls went to the cash, pulling black cards out of their wallets and handing them over to the cashiers.

"That was weird," Colin said frowning as he looked from Steph to their group. "She paid for it herself," he added.

Logan looked over at Steph and then down to Colin's pocket. "I'd check your wallet if I were you," he told him.

Colin instantly grabbed his wallet and ripped through it. "Stephanie Vanderbilt!" he called, his voice dripping with authority.

Everyone else laughed as he stalked over to the smiling blonde. "Does she always do that?" Rory asked, fixing her hair unconsciously.

The others all nodded, rolling their eyes as Colin and Steph's argument got even louder. The two blondes were attracting quite a crowd as they yelled and so as not to make the manager come and kick them out, Logan pulled Colin with him out into the mall again.

Rory waited back for Steph, smiling widely and humming innocently.

"He's such an ass," she sulked, but her eyes were shining with laughter.

Rory nodded. "Are you guys dating?" she asked curiously.

Steph merely smiled, twirling a stray blonde hair around her finger. "We're laying the ground work."

"So, no dating yet?"

"Nope, but there is sex!" she cried happily, licking her lips and making everyone in front of them turn back around for a moment.

"You're having sex while laying the ground work?" Rory tried to hide the blush that was quickly rising to her cheeks.

"Yes…so?" A picture of innocence.

"Oh nothing, I'm just ashamed my friend's a whore!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Are you insinuating something Vanderbilt?"

"I don't need to insinuate. Just look in a mirror, honey," she told her, voice dripping with sticky, sweetness.

Rory let her mouth drop open and then hurried forward. "Colin!" she cried, waiting until everyone stopped walking. "Your future girlfriend just called me a whore!"

Colin raised an eyebrow, letting a smirk glide onto his face. "Well you are dating Finn."

"Touché," the man in question exclaimed and wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulder, smacking a kiss on her cheek.

- - -

Four hours later, the group had exhausted themselves and were walking back to the parking lot. The girls were each carrying a multitude of bags, the guys carrying the rest. They'd all managed to find the perfect dress and all the accessories to match.

Steph had found a tea length dress made of purple organza; it had an x-neck and revealed a large portion of the skin of her back. She'd gotten a pair of simple black sandals and a black shall to drape over her shoulders.

Rory had been the first to find her dress. It was a strapless, royal blue dress, gathered to the side and pinned back with a blue flower made of soft fabric. It came down to her ankles and she also bought a pair of black sandals.

Juliet had gotten a long, rich brown dress, with two thick straps and an empire waist. She completed the look with soft brown sandals and a pretty silver bracelet. Rosemary had gotten her dress at the same store, though it was silver and strapless. It hung down to her feet, hiding her silver heels.

"Jake, stop dragging your bag!" Rory told him, picking up all the excess that was trailing onto the ground and threw it over his outstretched arm.

He rolled his eyes, shifting the weight, trying to stop his arm from falling asleep. "I don't see why we have to carry your stuff and our suits!"

The suits the guys had bought were nothing amazing, however expensive they'd been. Jake's was the simple black and white tuxedo type, Colin had gone for a traditional black jacket and grey vest and tie, Logan had bought a white jacket and black shirt, and Finn had gotten an entirely black suit except for his tie.

"I can't believe you bought that!" Rory said as she watched her boyfriend fight to get it around his neck. The tie was black except for the large martini glass that was printed on the bottom of it.

Finn smirked. "It's bloody perfect for me, love," he told her, his smirk slowly turning into a pout as he couldn't tighten it properly.

Rory bit her lip to stop from laughing as she watched him struggle. "Do you not know how to tie that?" she asked incredulous.

Finn scoffed. "Nope," he said, stopping by the escalade and leaning back as he tried his hardest, merely twisting and tangling it even more. "Love!"

Rory laughed as she came closer to him, capturing his hands in hers and pushing them to his sides. "I even know how to tie this and I'm a girl," she exclaimed, pulling it lose from his neck.

He leaned forward, his voice husky and his accent strong. "Maybe you could show me later tonight, how you tie things up," he purred into her ear.

Rory dropped her eyes from his, her cheeks flaming considerably. "Dirty," she teased, pushing the knot in his tie up to his neck. "There, all done," she told him, though her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Finn grinned, pulling back a fraction, his breath hitting her face as they inched closer together. He watched as she closed her eyes, tilting her head up so that their lips touched briefly. The kiss was barely there, a brush of lips against lips and yet it sent her heart tripling.

"Ahem!"

They slowly broke apart from each other, Rory blushing even more as she extracted herself from Finn. She turned around, smiling sheepishly as she saw that everyone was standing their staring at them.

"You two are so cute!" Steph exclaimed, smiling happily and then smacked Colin. "How come we're not cute like that?" she demanded.

"Because we're not dating exclusively!" he told her, rubbing at his shoulder.

"More like you don't have a sexy bone in your body!" she told him, laughing when he groaned and squirmed.

"She's right Colin," Juliet told him and he fixed his glare on her as everyone else tried not to laugh.

"Yeah Colin, you just don't have it," Rosemary cut in; though the twinkling in her green eyes told everyone she was just teasing him. "Not like Finn, he's like the definition of sexy!" she flirted, batting her eyelashes.

Finn puffed his chest out, smiling proudly. "You hear that, world?" he yelled. "I'm sexier than Mr. Stick in the Mud himself!"

Rory on the other hand hadn't let her gaze drift from Rosemary. She could feel the anger boiling in her gut. That girl wanted her boyfriend! She licked her lips, her eyes narrowing as she slid her arm through Finn's.

"Finny?" she asked innocently, making his attention immediately fix on her. She leaned up and dropped her voice to a whisper. "How about we go see that fancy hotel of yours?" she asked, smiling proudly when she heard him suck in a breath.

Finn straightened out and walked over to the trunk. "Well…this was a nice outing," he told everyone and dropped his bags and Rory's into the back of the escalade and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "See you mates later!" he called as he pulled Rory with him, her laughter ringing out into the parking lot.

- - -

The room was beyond perfect. Beautiful, fragrant bouquets of sweet peas were placed strategically around the room, their scent intoxicating. The room was saturated with deep, rich browns and reds, and then splashed with vibrant gold's and whites.

Rory was in awe as she walked into the suite, feet sinking into the gold carpet that lined the foyer. It was one open room, each corner flowing into the next effortlessly. The dining room was first, a grand wood table with six chairs. It melted away into a small kitchen on one side, with dark wooden cupboards and an antique stove. On the other side was an elegant sitting room with Victorian style settees and massive wing chairs.

But Rory's attention was drawn to the bedroom. It stood higher than everything, mounted onto a platform, fours steps above the ground. There was one queen sized bed, fitted with gold sheets and duvets. She counted at least eight pillows arranged perfectly on top and a huge tapestry of warm, velvet hanging down from the ceiling, fitted around the headboard.

Rory turned around to see Finn watching her with a smile. "Can we live here?" she asked him, grinning hugely as she went and lied down on the bed. "It's like heaven!"

Finn smirked, jumping onto the bed with her. "Well it should be, this baby costs $1000 bucks a night!"

Rory looked at him with wide eyes and then laughed, grabbing onto a pillow and lying down onto it. "Are all the rooms like this one?" she asked, turning onto her side so she could face him.

"Nope, this ones a Victorian theme…" he guessed, looking around. "Not exactly my taste but I knew you'd like it," he told her.

Rory smiled and grabbed his hand with her own. "What room do you like?"

Finn thought about it for a moment before a smile broke onto his face. "The Charlie Chaplin room!" he exclaimed.

Rory sat up, her face incredulous and she shook her head. "You have a Charlie Chaplin room? Oh my God!"

He smiled at how excited she was and nodded, wanting to make her even more excited. "We also have an Ava Gardner room, love."

"I have to see these rooms!" she told him, tugging on his hand, wanting to go that exact moment.

He pulled her back onto the bed with her, wrapping his arm around her waist as she settled on his lap. "Small problem," he told her. "Those rooms are in our hotel in Singapore."

"Singapore? Why there?"

Finn merely stared at her. "It's exotic!" he cried.

"Just like you!"

Finn smirked and leaned down, letting his lips meet hers. "You really are the perfect girl!"

Rory laughed and snaked her arm around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers again. She couldn't explain how she felt at that exact moment. Her smile felt permanent, her laughter threatening to burst out again. She felt bubbly and happy. She felt drunk. And she wasn't sure if it was because of the romantic setting, the sweet scent of the flowers wafting around her, or the man lowering her back onto the bed…

Rory closed her eyes tight, letting her hands travel down to his belt buckle. "Finn…" she whispered as she teasingly let her fingers danced around the metal.

Finn pulled away, green eyes swimming with lust and desire and yet his touch was tender, gentle. "We don't have to do this, Rory," he told her, his voice soothing her nerves.

"I want to," she told him, trying to sound confident but her voice wavered a tad. "I've just…I've never…"

Finn smiled and kissed her sweetly. "Only what you're ready for," he promised her.

Rory felt his words hit her, her breathing picking up double time. She nodded, smiling only for him and let her hands pop open his belt, pulling the leather from his jeans.

She knew she was ready.

She knew she was falling in love with him.

- - -

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter! I was going to write the "whole" end scene but I decided to just let everyone's imaginations handle it! I actually have a plan for this story now…the next chapter is going to be the society party and then after that there will be a time skip so that the summers almost over. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are so amazing!   
**

**Hugs and Kisses,  
-****Ella**


	11. Survival Of The Fittest

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...or Tanc Sade...**  
**_

_**In Spite of Us**_

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_

- - -

Rory sighed out, content and relaxed as the early evening breeze caressed her exposed skin. The air was still warm, clinging to the last weeks of summer and Rory herself felt almost desperate, hanging on to the summer.

The balcony of the hotel was small, merely a romantic setting, just comfortable enough for two. A rich, brown wicker bench was angled perfectly, looking out over the ocean. The smell of salt and beach was strong, tickling her nose but she welcomed it. She welcomed the slight moisture in the air, cooling her skin as the heat from the sun was, in spite of the time, muggy.

Rory sighed again, stretching one arm back and laying her head into the crook of her elbow. The rolled up sleeves of her robe were soft of her face. It was big, one size fits all, and the neck was lazy, showing off her bare shoulders. She knew she should feel exposed, naked except for the white terrycloth that cut off before her knees. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

What happened mere hours before had made sure of that. She'd never been so close to another person. Never been so intimate. She'd never felt desired like he made her feel, always, every time his emerald eyes fixed on hers she could feel the passion and the lust burning between them. And the night before had been just that, fiery and consuming, and perfect.

The shuffling of feet had Rory smiling wide and shifting her body to face the balcony door. She awaited his appearance, giddy from the memories of before. His words of reassurance, his lips that erased the tears that had escaped her eyes. His body above hers, hard and solid. Just the though of it sent her heart beating wildly and her cheeks heating up.

"So this is where you scampered off to," he commented, leaning up against the open door. His eyes swept over her, glassy from just waking up, but they immediately darkened as they traced her naked legs.

Rory blushed but smiled up at him. "It's nice out here," she told him, gesturing towards the miles of open ocean.

He nodded and sauntered over to her, dropping down beside her on the bench and swinging her legs up and onto his lap. His hands splayed over her calves, fingers tickling the skin gently. Rory smiled, she couldn't help it. Their position was so comfortable, her legs on his lap, his hands dancing over her skin. It felt right.

"Kitten?" he suddenly asked and Rory brought her gaze back up to his face. "No regrets right?" he asked and she could see he was somewhat nervous.

Rory smiled and shook her head, teeth gnawing on her lower lip. "None what so ever," she promised and laughed as he grinned.

Finn closed his eyes for a moment, remembering everything. It was of course not the first time he's done it but something about it made it different. Maybe it was her, maybe it was the fact that he'd never felt so much for another person. Maybe it was him; maybe he'd changed somehow, irrevocably, and had only now realized it.

Maybe he was falling in love with her…

His lips curled, wrinkles appearing on his forehead. The thought had stood out, screaming at him. Could it be true? Was he falling in love with Rory? Finn frowned, slowly letting one eye open and peeking out at her. She was still staring out at the ocean, a small peaceful smile on her lips. Would it be that bad, falling in love? He'd always shied away from the emotion, never confronted it or sought it out. What could love offer him? How could opening his heart to another person help him at all? All he'd ever seen it as was laying himself bare, giving himself up to be hurt.

But what he felt for Rory didn't seem bad at all. The palpitations his heart gave when she smiled and the way his body ached to be touching hers, even only holding her hand. He'd embraced his feelings for her, welcomed them with open arms. They were so different from what he usually felt for the opposite sex. Of course the physical attraction was still there, he would have to be an imbecile if he wasn't attracted to her but it was more than that. It was wanting to make her happy, wanting to make her laugh, wanting to be with her at all times and…

"Hey, mister heavy thoughts!" Rory called to him, waving a hand in front of his face.

Finn broke out of his trance, realizing for the first time that Rory had moved from beside him and was now sitting right in front of him. He automatically reached out for her, pulling her completely onto his lap, grinning when she blushed and fingered the edge of her robe.

"Sorry, love, got distracted," he told her vaguely, wanting her to distract him from where his thoughts had been leading him.

"I could tell," she said and smiled, reaching a hand up, letting her fingers dance over his brow ridge. "I like when you get all serious," she whispered.

Finn frowned. "Why?" He was usually never anything but his boisterous self, most people never saw him as anything else.

She nodded. "You get this look in your eyes," she told him, head tilting to the side. "All intense and broody."

"I'm not broody!" he told her, offended. His hands slipped from her hips and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rory laughed and kissed his cheek. "Sure you aren't," she placated, before bouncing up and off his lap.

Finn pouted, following her back into the hotel. "Where you going, love?" he asked, then seeing her sitting back on the bed he smirked. "Oh I see, up for some more rough and tumble?"

Rory blushed, smacking him when he lay down next to her. "No, I'm calling Stephanie," she told him, getting her phone off the bedside table. "She's probably freaking out because all I did was send her a text message."

Finn laughed, stretching back on the bed. "The little blonde is probably driving dear Colin crazy," he exclaimed, looking like he enjoyed the thought.

Rory rolled her eyes, listening to the ringing on her phone. It hadn't rang more than three times before Steph had picked up, immediately spewing questions.

"Rory? Is that you? What happened with you guys? Did you and Finn…? Tell me you did?" she asked, barely breathing between her questions.

Rory shook her head. "It's me," was all she said and she heard Steph squeal on the other end.

"Oh my God! Get yourself dressed and over here Hayden! I need details!" she demanded.

Rory rolled her eyes, blushing at the prospect of telling Stephanie what had happened. But she knew she needed to tell someone, there were so many thoughts and feelings bubbling up inside of her that she thought she might explode. "I'll be over in a few," she promised.

"See you then," Steph replied and then laughed. "Do try and look decent, your brother is here to," she warned but hung up before Rory could say anything.

Rory glared at the phone, mouth handing open somewhat. "Well, then," she said and hung up her phone, placing it back the table. "Steph is just…"

Finn grinned while watching her. "And just think," he started, wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulling her down on top of him. "We still have that ball thing to go to tonight."

"Kill me," she pleaded, a pout forming on her lips.

"Sure, love, I'll get right on that," he muttered sarcastically right before his mouth covered hers.

- - -

She may not have been looking forward to the event tonight, but as her feet carried her further into the grand, historical house Rory couldn't suppress a smile. The house was two floors, with private roof access offering a breathtaking view of the gardens surrounding it.

There wasn't that many people there not like the hundreds that gathered back in Connecticut. But from what she could see Rory knew it was the best of best and the richest of the richest.

"This place is nice," she whispered to Finn, fiddling with his hand that was grasping hers.

He snorted. "You'd be the only one who thinks so, love."

She frowned, hesitating in taking another step. "Why? It's pretty, historic."

He smiled and stepped over to the staircase behind them, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Small," he corrected. "Not…what's the word I'm thinking off…"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Classy," she supplied and Finn nodded. "Well, I like it."

"I knew you would," he told her and then spun her around in his arms. "Wait till you make it out back, pretty little gazebo," he told her, smiling as her blue eyes lit up even more.

She was silent for a moment, resting her body against his and listening to the quiet music drifting through the house. "Is there food?"

He laughed, his lips caressing her neck. "If you considered Escargot and breaded something or other to be food then there's plenty."

Her lips quirked up and she shook her head. "We so should have smuggled something in."

Finn pushed her away from him, letting his eyes drift over her dress, one eyebrow raised up. "And where would you be planning on hiding this sustenance?"

Rory laughed and tugged at her slightly tight dress. "You have pockets," she told him, letting her fingers pop open the buttons on his jacket, sliding inside and over his stomach.

He sucked in a breath, his forehead meeting hers. "Already taken," he admitted sheepishly and smirked when she pulled out a small bottle of tequila. "Gotta be prepared."

Rory shook her head and replaced the bottle. "Are we making with the sub party?" she asked, peering over her shoulder, but not seeing anyone else their age.

Finn groaned. "I wish, kitten," he exclaimed but nodded towards the crowd of blue bloods. "But society rules state we must mingle."

Rory frowned, disdain evident on her face. "Mingling? More like torture," she stated, licking her lips.

"I'm right there with you," he agreed but then his body stiffened and Rory pulled herself away from him.

"What?" she mouthed silently but Finn only smiled politely and motioned over her shoulder. Rory turned around, expecting the worse and wasn't let down when she saw three elder ladies waiting patiently in front of her.

"Sorry to interrupt," the first, a slightly plump woman wearing a large beige hat, spoke. "I happened to notice that we've never met before."

Rory easily stepped further away from Finn, putting a more respectable distance between them. "No? What a shame," she spoke elegantly and only Finn seemed to catch the hint of sarcasm.

"I'm Delilah Weatherly," the woman introduced herself, holding out her hand in greeting. "This is Sandra Torrington and Amelia Caper.

Rory gave her hand to the woman. "Lorelai Hayden," she remembered to use her society appointed name. "It's a pleasure to meet you, all of you."

The women's smiles widened considerably on hearing her namesake. And then their eyes flickered behind her and Rory felt Finn become alert once again.

"And who might be this be?" Sandra, a red-haired, tall woman asked.

Finn stepped forward and held out his hand. "Finnegan Morgan, ladies," he told them and kissed each of their hands.

Rory rolled her eyes as she watched the girls all swoon over him. "My, my, it sure is nice to meet such a charming young man," Amelia said, who seemed to be the youngest of them all in her much more risqué gold gown.

Finn grinned and exchanged a small glance with Rory. "Are you ladies enjoying yourselves, this fine evening?" he asked, ever the gentleman.

"Indeed, this event was such a wonderful idea," Sandra exclaimed, leaning in a little closer, her voice dropping. "Though being on such a tight schedule, it was a shame we couldn't find a more suitable place to host it."

Rory had trouble reeling in her shocked expression, though she could easily tell how Finn's polite smile shifted into a smirk. "The house is rather historic, though," she commented, letting her gaze drift over the wooden interiors and old paintings.

Delilah smiled, forced and refined. "Yes, it's very…quaint," she agreed but the distaste in her eyes was not so easily hidden.

Finn licked at his lips and Rory shot him a look, trying to be inconspicuous. "Could I get you gorgeous gals a drink?" he asked, shifting the attention to him with no effort at all.

Rory rolled her eyes, but quickly told him she would like a spirit. As the other girls gave their orders and Finn disappeared to the bar with a small pat on her shoulder, Rory swallowed. She suddenly felt more than self conscious, wondering if the women before her knew she was under age or not.

Sandra's gaze stayed fixed on Finn as he threaded throughout the crowd. Her mouth turned down, ever so gently. "Just like his father, that one."

And just like that Rory felt more than alert. "You know Finn's dad?" she asked, forgetting courtesy and watched as the women all exchanged glances.

"The Morgan's are among themselves, dear. Truly…eccentric," Delilah explained, her hands clasped in front of her, like she was forcing the elegant position.

Rory frowned, not missing the tiny inflection in her voice and the way she hesitated, trying to find the best word. She remembered back to the few choice words she'd heard her grandmother say before. _Quaint…Rustic…Charming… _Cleverly disguised barbs and she felt her skin bristle that these women were judging Finn and his entire family based on…well what exactly?

"Really?" she asked, letting herself slip into the fake role of a gossip hungry blue blood. "With the whole family hidden down in Australia, I've yet to meet them."

Amelia smiled, shuffling closer. "I'm sure it's because of some foreign exposure. Australia is such a different country, any connection between their kind and ours is purely coincidental."

Rory glared, blue eyes aflame in anger. How dare these women! "Their kind? We all seem alike to me," she answered, naïve in her statement even as she tried to mask the anger and outrage boiling under the surface of her exterior.

"You're still young, dear," Delilah smiled and patted her shoulder, almost motherly except for the condescension hanging off her entire being. "You'll see it sooner or later. My, just the way he addresses us, so rude."

Amelia laughed. "I don't know about you, but I find being referred to as gorgeous not that much of an insult."

Rory let her eyes flicker over to her, seeing that though she said the words she did still agree with the others. "He's just being himself," she tried to defend him.

"What a shame," Sandra said off handily and before Rory could say anything she'd melted away into the crowd.

Rory stared after her, her hands shaking at her sides, her cheeks felt hot in her rising anger. She'd of course heard of the vicious teeth of the upper society but had never experienced it first hand. And she could see the twisted spark in their eyes, the bitter smile adorning their faces. They enjoyed the gossip, the taunting, it was nothing but another wrung to climb on the ladder of society. Every time they put down another family, drove them closer to receiving the last cup of tea at the DAR functions, they themselves rose higher in the circle. It was a feeding frenzy, survival of the fittest and Rory felt disgusted at the sadistic attempts made by the women before her.

She opened her mouth, retort ready and dancing on the tip of her tongue, but she was cut off by Finn coming to stand next to her. She stared up at him, the twinkle in his eyes and the smile on his lips. She wondered if he knew of the things people said about his family, wondered if he ever heard it in passing conversation, spoken in hushed tones and accompanied with heavy glances in his direction.

"Here you go ladies," he said and gave them their own drinks. "I caught Sandra in the crowd," he explained while placing Rory's pink drink in her hand.

Delilah smiled and sipped at her drink, eyes opening wide and her expression wincing slightly. "Thank you," she bit out after a moment and then placed a restraining hand on Amelia arms, holding her back from drinking. "We'll just go enjoy these out on the patio."

"Have a most glorious evening," Finn wished, waving at them as they hurried away. He smirked, more than a little smug, and turned to Rory. "So what did you four have to talk about?"

He knew. Rory bit her bottom, looking up into his eyes and feeling concern and sympathy pouring out of her own. She put her drink, untouched, onto the side of the stairs, turning to be in front of him. She let her hands slide over his suit, gentle and coaxing.

"Finn," she whispered, anger fading away into sadness. She felt his hands settle on her hips and tug her closer to him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, though she wasn't exactly sure what it was for.

He shrugged, unexpectedly serious. "Not your opinion love, at least I hope not," he tried to make her smile but Rory gasped and hugged him immediately.

"Of course it's not, Finn!" she exclaimed and kissed his neck. "I couldn't…I can't believe they talked about you like that! They're…evil! They deserve to be drawn and quartered!" she whispered hotly into his ear.

Finn laughed and separated himself from her clinging form. He brought a finger to her lips, tracing them softly. "Come on," he said and pulled her through the crowd and out onto the terrace.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking out over the gardens of white roses and pink petals. "I'm surprised you didn't blind fold me," she muttered.

He shook his head. "I can if you want," he told her, pointing at his tie but Rory shot him a look. "Fine then, ruin my fun," he pouted and Rory wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Where…" her voice trailed off as Finn stopped walking and she looked up at the sight before her. "Wow…" she trailed off, eyes drifting over the white gazebo, covered in vines and woven flowers.

He smiled and pulled her up into it, sitting her on the bench and then grabbing a single flower from the side. "Seems only fitting," he told her as he kneeled before her and extended the flower.

Rory rolled her eyes as his overdramatic nature but smiled nonetheless and grabbed the offering. "Finn, about what happened…"

He groaned and sat down beside her, legs outstretched and lying partially on her knees. "I know, lets pretend to have amnesia and forget that happened!"

She glared. "How about no?" she shot back. "I can't believe they would have the nerve to say that! I mean they actually said 'your kind'! What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're from Australia not Iceland! It's not that different…or no wait what was the word they used? Eccentric! And what shame? Being you isn't something to hide and if anyone should hide it should be them! God, they're worse then the three evil stepsisters. All high and mighty and 'I'm so much better than you because my hair is perfect and my nose is plastic and my nails aren't painted black!'…"

Finn merely stared at her, caught between shock and pride. His eyes followed her as she paced back and forth in front of him, hands either planted on her hips or flying out in front of her. Her face was drawn tight, lips thin and straight, frustration coming off her in waves.

He finally jumped up, catching her arms and stopping her from pacing anymore. He was already getting dizzy from the continuous motion and didn't even want to think about how she felt. He pulled her towards him, staring down into her blue eyes, so fiercely protective, and felt his heart kick painfully.

"Love," he whispered, tightening his grip on her arm as if afraid she would continue her pacing somehow. "This place may not be up to society standards but I'm not sure they would replace the gazebo if need be," he told her gently, grinning.

Rory frowned, confusion apparent. "What?" she asked, breathing heavy after her rant.

He rolled his eyes. "Just stop with the pacing, love?" he asked and then kissed her cheek. "And thank you."

Rory smiled, letting her arms slink around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She nuzzled her face into his chest, breathing in his unique scent and feeling the warmth coming from his body.

"You're welcome." The words hit him hard, so soft and sincere, her lips brushing against his hidden chest as she spoke.

"Rory?" he breathed, feeling his heart plummeting into his stomach and his hands becoming clammy. "I…uh…I think I…"

She smiled and hugged him tighter, glad he couldn't see the tears shining in her eyes. "I think I do to," she whispered back, not pulling away from, afraid to break the magical spell casted upon them.

And so they stood there, wrapped up in each other, basking in the love they felt and yet were still too scared to actually say.

- - -

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys amaze me with how much you like this story! And everyone feel bad for Finn, I did and I was the one writing this! So Sad! Oh and happy early New Year! Yeah 2007!**_

_**Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella**_


	12. Red Sangria

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the song Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan. _

_**In Spite of Us**_

_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began…_

- - -

_Chapter 11, Recap:_

"_I can't believe they would have the nerve to say that! I mean they actually said 'your kind'! What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're from Australia not Iceland! It's not that different…or no wait what was the word they used? Eccentric! And what shame? Being you isn't something to hide and if anyone should hide it should be them! God, they're worse then the three evil stepsisters. All high and mighty and 'I'm so much better than you because my hair is perfect and my nose is plastic and my nails aren't painted black!'…"_

"_Rory?" he breathed, feeling his heart plummeting into his stomach and his hands becoming clammy. "I…uh…I think I…"_

_She smiled and hugged him tighter, glad he couldn't see the tears shining in her eyes. "I think I do to," she whispered back, not pulling away from, afraid to break the magical spell casted upon them._

_- - - _

The house vibrated, packed to the extremes with bikini clad girls and drunken, prowling males. The large front door was propped open, a warm breeze blowing inside but helping little in cooling the bodies that filled the first floor.

People everywhere were dancing, grinding, and jumping to the non-stop music playing from the DJ stand in the corner. Speakers were mounted onto two tables, pulsating and deafening everyone near them. The atmosphere was light and airy, tinged with the scent of sweat and alcohol, as everyone clung to the last days of summer.

Finn was manning the bar, reclining on a black stool, sipping continuously at the sweet drink in his grasp. It was the drink of the night, white sangria picked by Rory and Steph, and while it wasn't his first choice in drinks –particularly girly if you asked him– it packed a pretty good punch.

"Umbrella?" Logan asked, appearing over his shoulder and dropping a tiny pink umbrella into his drink.

"Meh!" he whined, sloshing the offensive object away, until it tumbled to the floor.

"You have an IQ of 2, Finn," Colin stated, leaning back against the bar on his other side. "Pity it takes 3 to grunt."

"You're a breath of vile air, tonight," he shot back, grinning around his straw.

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "And what's got you two ladies so irritable?" he asked, smirking as he helped himself to an already made drink.

"If you hadn't noticed, mate, the lovely hellhole we all refer to as Yale commences in less than a week," Finn told him dramatically, holding up four of his fingers and waving them in Logan's face.

"Personally, I can't wait until I can prove to my father that I'll finally make something of myself this year," Colin said wistfully, though the way his eyes turned heavenwards ruined any sincerity the comment had.

"And why aren't you freaking out, Huntz? Usually this time of the year you're trying to cover your arse, deflecting the cyclone that is dear old dad."

"I've elected to not let my father bother me till school is actually in session," Logan told them, relaxing even further into the bar and dropping a slice of peach from his drink into his mouth.

"So you've set aside a special time to humiliate yourself in public?" Colin asked, smirking as he envisioned the exchange.

"I'm thinking the YDN," Logan added, holding out a hand. "Can't you read the headlines it'll make…? Psychotic Father Strangles Son with Computer Cords!" he laughed out.

Finn licked his lips. "That'd be a show I'd love to have front row seats to, mate."

"I can think of another show," Colin suddenly threw in, nodding his head over to the adjoining room that had been turned into a dance floor.

The boys exchanged a look before picking themselves up from the bar and slinking through the crowd. As they neared the next room, the vibration from the music grew in an increasing volume until they could hear nothing but the words of some annoying pop song.

_6 a.m.  
The clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cause I don't think I'm gonna make it_

The crowd looked as if it was moving as one, moving along with the beat of the song. Hands were lifted into the air, drinks sloshing around and spilling every so often. They could see Jake in the crowd, hands attached to some random blonde's hips, and they grinned when he caught their eyes, winking.

Everyone was laughing, intoxicated by the 4-parts alcohol sangria and drunk with adrenaline. The girls had embraced summer, bodies exposed in bikinis and sarongs, mini skirts and bare feet. And Logan laughed as he set his drink down before grabbing the hand of a girl off to the side and pulling her along with him.

_I punch in  
I'm still sleeping  
Watch the clock,  
But it's not moving  
'Cause every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending _

Finn was watching the crowd as it parted, bodies moving off to the side until two girls in the middle were suddenly visible. Their hands clasped together, flung up above their heads, as they danced together, lost in the subtle rhythm to the music. He tilted his head to the side, smirking as he watched her move, her hips swinging from side to side, her wicked laugh painted on her face as every so often their hips would push together.

"Mate," he said to Colin who still hadn't noticed.

"What?"

"Bloody wet dream, straight ahead," he told him, licking his lips again and continued to watch his girlfriend as she danced.

_And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever _

He grinned as they suddenly started jumping, hands unclasping and hers clenching into fists in the air. His gaze drifted down her body, hair straightened and tumbling over her bare shoulders, chest covered in a black bikini top with small white flowers on it. Her stomach was taut, shining with sweat and flowing into the curves of her hips. A pair of tight, white Capri's hugged her legs and Finn pouted at the large expanse of skin they hid from his hungry eyes.

"I'm suddenly humbled by this vision," Colin mumbled and Finn laughed when he barely heard it.

"I'm right there with you, mate," he admitted, patting his buddy on his shoulder watching as Colin stalked into the crowd and grabbed Stephanie by her arm. The blonde was dressed similar to Rory, in a pink bikini and a short denim skirt, though the legs were also hidden, a pair of knee high cowboy boots she'd insisted on wearing.

_Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating (on and on)  
Summer plans are gone forever  
I traded them in for dishpan water  
And every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending_

Rory cringed as she brought her hands up through her hair, fingers catching on a few tangled strands. Her lips felt dry and she raced her tongue over them, moistening them slightly. And no matter how much her ankles hurt from her constant jumping and how many beads of sweat she could feel slipping down her spine, she still danced.

She was high on nothing, really. Happiness, sangria, nerves, everything coursing through her system like drugs, like her own addictive brand of heroine. She smiled as she watched Colin drag Steph into his body, her friend exploding into laughter and twining her arms around Colin's neck. Summer was still in the air, that completely relaxing feeling that hangs over your body during the hot months. Lethargy wears down on your brain, letting you wind down from school and simply put your life on hold.

She grinned, throwing herself into the chorus of the song once again. She felt free and she liked letting that pure, boundless emotion slowly wipe out all her nerves about starting Yale. Though, the alcohol heavy drinks her and Steph had thrown back earlier might have played a considerable role.

_And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever _

Rory was panting, her heart hammering against her ribcage as the chorus ended once again. She and Steph had been dancing for well over an hour and her body was screaming at her to relax. And she would have had she not felt a pair of long arms snake around her waist and someone gently blow on her neck.

Gasping Rory was about to turn around and push this guy off her when she recognized the familiar tingles and instead relaxed into his touch. "Mmmmm…Hey Finn!" She rocked her hips back and forth, moulding her body into his.

Finn mumbled low into her ear, his words unintelligible as he kissed that spot on the back of her neck, exciting her further. Rory grinned, forgetting her earlier exhaustion and spun in his arms, letting her hands hook onto his belt. The look in her eyes was pure passion and fire, and he couldn't help but groan when she practically ground herself against his thighs. A fine layer of sweat was covering her taunt body and she was smiling again.

As she raked her nails down his back, Finn threw her a look longing and desire as he trailed his own hands up, narrowly missing her breasts and delved them into her silky tresses. He lowered his head to her shoulder, nuzzling her neck and letting his lips leave a burning trail over her skin.

"Finn…" she moaned into his ear, her breath coming out in ragged gasps and making his skin erupt in gooseflesh.

His hands trailed down her back, obsessed with the feeling of her naked skin, before he settled them on her hips. His fingers dipped under the waist band of her pants, teasing her gently.

Rory bit her bottom lip, a slow burning fire spreading throughout her as he primed her body. She pushed herself closer to him, her lips connecting with his in an instant. She kissed him long and hard, her tongue dancing on his lips, tracing the seam that separated them until he opened his mouth for her. She delved into his mouth, her hands kneading the spot where his shoulders met his neck.

Finn groaned. "Bloody hell, woman," he muttered when she left his mouth, his hips bucking up against her unconsciously.

Rory smirked, wicked thoughts pouring through her mind as she sucked on his neck, flicking her tongue out every so often. The alcohol running through her system kept egging her on, dousing her usual bashfulness with utter confidence.

She wanted him.

Rory buried one hand into the thick strands of his hair, while the other latched onto his strong shoulder. She pulled his head down, capturing his lips in a fierce, open mouthed kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, running it along his teeth before finally stroking along his palette, inciting him further. She pulled away abruptly, nipping at his bottom lip and then soothing it with her tongue, feeling him pull her tighter against him, feeling the growing bulge in his pants.

"Rory…" he breathed, pulling back from her with an audible grown, fully aware of how many stares they were getting. "Love?" he asked again.

Rory let her eyes flicker up to meet his, confusion swirling in her dilated pupils. The regular cerulean blue of her eyes had been reduced to a thin ring, as a black lust took over everything else.

She frowned, blinking up at him, her mind completely blank to anything other than the want echoing inside her. She leaned away from him, the fingers of her left hand dancing down from his shoulder and playing with the collar of his shirt. She smirked, teasing him by letting one finger gently slip under his shirt and stroke his chest for a moment, before she quickly pulled it out again.

"Bloody temptress," he growled at her and caught her hand with his, tugging her roughly off the dance floor and through a set of double doors, into the empty parlour.

Finn spun her around to face him, not wasting a second in reuniting their lips. He caught her in a kiss immediately, fierce and possessive. Rory surrendered to his sudden forcefulness, her arms twining around his neck as her knees weakened and shook under her weight.

They danced together, intimately and passionately. His feet walking her backwards, each of them clinging to each other, as their hands grabbed at exposed flesh. Finn pushed her back again, her heels connecting with the wooden baseboards lining the room. She arched her back, driving her chest up against his, which only made Finn kiss her harder.

He curled one arm around her waist, leaning her back against it, angling her further. His lips left hers, kissing a trail down her neck and onto her shoulder. Licking and teasing the soft flesh, tasting the sweet moisture of her skin, branding her for everyone to see.

"Finn," she breathed into his ear and he finally moved his arm, pushing her back into the wall and gripping her thigh in one fluid motion. Rory gasped at the sudden sensation and before she could even fully react to his hands on her, he had her legs wrapped around his waist and his body flush against hers, solid and urgent.

Rory gasped, her eyes flying open as pleasure coursed through her body. An unbearable heat was exploding in her stomach, flames licking their way over her exposed skin and she whimpered into his mouth, throwing her head back…

And then, as if it all happened in one single second, the cry from her mouth and the smashing of glass as it plummeted to the tiles below resounded throughout the large room, echoing off the walls mere seconds after the sharp ring of her cell phone.

Finn ripped his mouth away from her neck, alerted from her cry and the shower of glass shards that littered the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping back, still holding her up above the floor. "What happened, love?"

Rory pouted, tears shining in her eyes, the glassy edge to them driven out the second the frame jabbed her skull. She anchored one hand on his shoulder and let the other drift to the back of her head, feeling around gently before coming to a wet and warm spot that stung when she touched it.

"Oww…." She moaned and brought her head back down, the once porcelain-like skin of her fingers now spotted with blood.

Finn's eyes widened at the blood and he immediately set her down so she was standing. "Rory! You're bleeding!" he stated, grabbing her hand and inspecting it closer.

"I noticed," she told him, finally reaching for the phone she had clipped into her pants. A headache was slowly pulsating through her head as more blood seeped out; matting her hair and making her feel woozy. She opened her open and then flipped it shut immediately, not wanting to deal with people at the moment.

"No need to get testy, darling," Finn chastised, a grin on his face, although worry was quickly clouding his eyes. "Now, come with Dr. Finn, I need to get a look at this."

Rory smiled through the pain and let him guide her through a maze of dark rooms and finally to a large, imposing staircase, which he then paused at. "You think you can make it to my bathroom upstairs, love?" he asked her gently, combing strands of her hair around her shoulders and still holding her hand.

Rory looked at him confused, wincing slightly from her persistent headache. "Maybe," she told him honestly, not sure if she could focus her mind hard enough to remember how to find his room.

"Try, okay?" he told her and positioned her closer to the stairs. "I should probably go tell your brother what happened. And maybe alert everyone that the party's officially over."

She protested though, "Finn, you don't have to send everyone home. Not just because I'm out for the night," she reasoned, touching his shoulder, partly to reassure him and partly to stop the room from spinning.

He shook his head, determined. "You go upstairs and let me handle the partygoers. The noise can't be helping with the headache at all, anyway, right?"

She cursed him inwardly for being right. The constant pounding of the music and the excited chatter of 100 something people was quickly turning her headache into a migraine.

"Fine," she pouted and turned to the stairs, finally letting go of her hold on his shoulder and hand.

Rory paused, balanced herself out for a second and, when pleased with the fact that the room was no longer rotating in nauseating circles anymore, she brought her foot to the first step. Then the second foot…one hand reaching for the railing…climbing the second step…

And suddenly the world fell away from underneath her. Fuzzy, black circles blurred her vision and she shook her head to clear them. The weight on her shoulders disappeared as she felt suddenly light-headed, like her head was no longer attached, merely a balloon full of helium floating towards the ceiling.

Except she was falling backwards instead of floating upwards and all she could hear was the dizzying sound of air rushing by her ears.

"Rory!" Finn called and dashed to the stairs, throwing himself to his knees and catching her weight as she fainted. He choked as he caught her, the force of her body colliding with his drove the air out of his lungs and knocked him backwards.

Finn quickly shuffled himself around, holding her head in his lap. The sickly sight of blood staining his clothes and hands made his stomach lurch and bile rise up in his throat. There shouldn't be this much blood, was all he could think and abrupt panic shot through his system like ice.

"Bloody, buggering hell!" he muttered, ripping off his askew shirt and holding it against the back of her head. He tried his best to keep the pressure on the wound all the while shifting her weight over to his other arm so he could pick her up. Her body was limp, her eyes moving rapidly below her closed eyelids and he kept reassuring himself that it meant she was still with him.

And then the music died down, a sudden lull as the DJ probably took a request from the audience and was now taking a moment to find the right track. And Finn brought Rory's weak form over to the stairs, cradling her in his arms as he sat with his back against the railing.

"Jake!" he screamed as loud as he could, hoping his voice would carry throughout the house. "Logan! Colin!"

Finn wrapped his shirt tighter against her head, his throat growing dry and threatening to close over as his hand was growing warm and damp with her blood. He yelled for her brother again, finally hearing some people questioning his calls in the other rooms.

"Love? Rory, open your eyes," he soothed gently, eyes scanning her body, alarmed as she began shaking slightly in his grasp. And then he noticed it, the small silver phone attached to her pants and he cried for joy. Finn slowly let go off his hold on her legs and grabbed her phone, flipping it open and punching in three numbers.

"911. What's your emergency?"

- - -

**_A/N: Ahh! (Ducks and hides from the angry mob!) I'm so sorry for the unbelievably long wait. I don't even want to think of how long it is since I updated this story! I'm sorry! I beg forgiveness and offer you this juicy (cliff-hanger) chapter as a peace offering!_**

**_Sorry guys, life got it the way of this chapter getting written. But I finally got time and everything worked out to give me a free night to write this down. The cliff-hanger sucks, I know, but I'm so eager to write the next part that (and I don't want to promise this just in case…but) I'm probably have the next chapter up soon, even if it's a little short. _**

**_Thanks so much for your reviews; they mean so much to me! And I hope you like this chapter and review lots!_**

**_Hugs and Kisses,_**  
_**-Ella**_


	13. When She Was Sleeping

**In Spite of Us**

_In every girl's life, there's a boy she'll never forget, and a summer where it all began. _

_- - - _

_"911, What's your emergency?_

"Hello? Hi, I need some help...I need...She's bleeding...I don't know..." Finn stammered, his fingers gripping the phone to his ear while his other hand continued to hold his shirt to her head. The blood was still oozing throughout the layers of bunched up cotton, but Finn couldn't tell if it was new blood or not.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down," the operator soothed, her voice level and serious. "Who's bleeding? And where are you? Can you answer that?"

He frowned, frustration quickly building as the woman on the other line adopted another tone, as if she were trying to coax information out of a small child. "My girlfriend, Rory," he told her as calm as he could.

"Where is she bleeding from?"

"Her head. She hit her head earlier and now she's bleeding and it won't stop."

"Is your friend still conscious?

"No." Finn lowered his head, his body hunching over Rory's as his ear settled by her chest. He smiled ever so softly as he heard the reassuring sound of her heart beating, slowly but beating nonetheless. "Is that bad, does that mean something bad?

The operator sighed but quickly retained her authoritative edge. "I'm going to send an ambulance to you. Where is your exact location?"

"1573 Tyandaga Road," he re-laid to her, his green eyes never leaving Rory's almost peaceful face. "Hartford."

"They're one their way," she assured and he finally felt somewhat relieved, somewhat less helpless. "Is your friend still breathing?"

"Yes, but not very good."

"If you can, keep her in a vertical position, this will allow the air to pass more easily through her lungs."

Finn nodded, readjusting her body on his lap and making sure her head wasn't tilting back too much. His mind was overwhelmed, so many thoughts racing through it, horrible what if scenarios and impossible could-have-beens. If his mind was working properly he would have realized that Rory's brother had yet to make an appearance, but that was the furthest thing from his mind.

Rory was the only thing that mattered.

Rory, his love, his girl, lying unconscious and bleeding, wrapped in his shaking embrace.

Rory, the impossibly witty and sweet, beautiful girl who had captured his heart and brought him to strange new highs all summer.

The girl who changed him for the better in a matter of weeks, made him want to be a better person, the kind of person who deserved her attention, her affection.

A single, spherical tear escaped his eyes, hit his cheek and slid down. It hugged his chin, hesitating for a moment before plummeting towards her face, her lips. The bead of moisture settled on her bottom lip, flowing into the cracks and wetting her lips.

He didn't deserve her, but he was apart of her. He had her heart and her love and her friendship. He'd kissed her lips and lost himself in her forever blue eyes, he'd memorized the curves of her body, and he'd helped make her a true woman.

He loved her, and he finally wasn't afraid to say it aloud. Because she might be slipping away from him and he was terrified he would never get to really tell her what she meant to him.

And as the red lights from the ambulance shone through the large bay window and open front door, Finn made a promise.

Rory would wake up from this, she would open her beautiful blue eyes and smile up at him and he would tell her she meant the world to him.

She would live through this, because he didn't think he could live without her.

- - -

"Jake!"

The man in question nodded his head, as if silently answering the person's call. His alcohol induced haze couldn't put a face to the voice, nor could he see anyone gesturing over to him. Jake smiled and shrugged the memory away as he continued to dance with the girl in front of him.

"Logan! Colin!"

And his head sprung up again, attention suddenly piqued as he caught his friends' eyes in the crowd. Jake sighed and nodded again, this time motioning with his head for the guys to follow him.

"Sorry, Courtney, I gotta go," he mumbled, walking away from her and stumbling into an empty room.

"That was Finn, right?" Colin asked, being the most sober one out of the three.

Logan nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I heard him call out to you first, man,"

Jake looked at him, his face showing no expression except for his glazed over eyes. He shook his head, thick hair sticking up at odd angles, as he tried to focus his mind.

"Did you see him at all?" he asked them and Colin nodded.

"Him and Rory left earlier," he told them, smirking. "I'm thinking they went to get a room."

Jake groaned, closing his eyes and holding a hand to his forehead. "Not exactly the image I want of my baby sister."

"Rory's no baby, Jake." Logan exchanged a grin with Colin and then laid a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder. "It's time you accepted that Finn's corrupted our girl!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, smacking Logan over the back of the head.

"Hey!" Logan moved back, creating a safe distance between him and Jake. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he heard a crunch from under his shoe. He looked down and frowned, noticing the broken shards of glass on the floor around where his feet were.

"What the Hell?" he said and raised his eyes to the wall and then back down to the broken picture that was lying haphazardly on the ground. The glass was broken, the edge of the frame dotted red and his frown intensified.

"Is that glass?" Jake asked, coming to stand next to him. "Glad it's not my house. Parents would kill me if something else got broken!"

Logan kneeled down, careful of the glass and reached out to run his fingers down the frame. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like it was important, like something had happened. Maybe it was the reporter instinct inside him.

"There's blood on it," he stated finally recognizing the red marring the golden frame. "Someone must have knocked it off the wall, cut themselves something fierce."

Jake nodded, his mind working a mile a minute as he slowly tried to come to a conclusion.

"Jake!"

His head snapped up as the sound of Finn's voice came back stronger than before. He looked over at Logan and Colin, panic rising in his throat. His mind was putting everything together, completely uncaring if he was assuming correctly or not but he needed to think of something.

A broken picture frame, large and bloody. A friend, missing and calling out for them repeatedly.

"What if...?" he trailed off, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes and looking out, wondering where Finn was.

"Let's find Finn," Colin stated and the others agreed, the three of them piling out of the parlour and into an even darker room.

They walked through this room and the next, knowing where they were going as they'd been coming to Finn's ever since they were young boys. They'd just stepped into the large foyer when red flashing lights lit up the walls and sirens assaulted their ears.

"Jake..." Colin said and quickly turned Jake in the other direction.

Jake looked at Colin confused for a moment, wondering why his friend was so shocked. He turned his gaze towards the stairs and his heart leapt into his throat. Finn sitting on the steps, cradling his baby sister in his lap. A bloody heap sitting under her head and tears gathering in Finn's eyes.

"Rory..."

- - -

The hospital was silent, as the time was past midnight. The halls were almost empty, only housing a walking patient every so often. They were sitting in the waiting room, as they had been for the past two hours since the doctor had left.

Waiting for anything on Rory.

Jake was pacing, back and forth in front of the chairs. His hands were constantly running through his hair, latching onto the back of his head. His blue eyes were stricken with panic and fear, guilt swimming through them.

He should have paid more attention to her, he shouldn't have let her be drinking or go off with Finn. He shouldn't have gotten drunk himself; the entire party was a disaster. And now his little sister was in the emergency operating room, blunt trauma to the head. She'd been bleeding so much; he couldn't even move to help her...

God knows how he managed to call their parents.

_Flashback_

_The operator's dull voice was echoing in his ear, repeating the same speech over and over again. Her words had lost meaning fifteen minutes ago but he couldn't bring himself to dial their number. _

_How could he? Call his parents at home, the night they'd reserved to be together and forget about the outside world. With all the business trips his father had been having they'd been looking forward to a quiet night. _

_How could he disrupt that by telling them about Rory? Their little girl they just got back this summer. And now she might be dying, and there was nothing he could do, nothing they could do. For once, the money and power his family possessed could do nothing. _

_He barely reacted as the sharp dial tone screeched out of the ear piece. His hand reached up and pressed the release button. His eyes closed, a tear escaping them as he exhaled and then finally dropped his fingers to the keypad. He punched in the numbers slowly, each one harder than the other but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. _

_"Hello?"_

_It was a maid, one he couldn't recognize but at least she spoke English. He opened his mouth and went to ask for his dad but his voice cracked. His throat was to dry to form words and it took him a moment before he could speak. _

_"Can...Ahem...Can I speak with my father, please?" he asked politely and quietly._

_"One moment," the maid answered and Jake cringed when he was put on hold. The elevator music playing out of the speaker was grating on his nerves. His patience was running thin, as too many emotions were running wild through his system._

_"Jake?" Christopher's voice drifted into his ear. _

_He felt his heart start pounding in his chest, sweat beading along his brow as he tried to think of how he was going to say this. "Dad, hey..."_

_"What's up, kid?" his dad asked, someone laughing in the background. "Your mother decided to make cookies. It's not going very well."_

_Jake sighed again and rubbed his hands over the bridge of his nose. "Dad, there's something I have to tell you."_

_His dad paused; Jake could hear him breathing on the other line. "How much?" he finally asked and Jake frowned. _

_"What?"_

_"How much bail, Jake?" Christopher asked, and although his voice was tired it seemed to carry some amusement. "I'll never understand how you manage to get in so much trouble in Hartford."_

_Jake shook his head. "No, Dad, I'm not in jail."_

_"Where are you then?"_

_"I'm at the hospital." _

_Silence._

_"Dad?" he questioned, alarmed at the sudden silence coming from his father. Granted, blurting out the word hospital probably wasn't the best idea but he couldn't think of another way._

_"Are you okay? Why are you at the hospital?" his dad suddenly questioned and Jake could hear his mother in the background, her voice high in panic. "What hospital? Jake, we're on our way!"_

_"No, Dad! It's not me," he told him. "It's Rory."_

_"Rory! What's wrong? Jake, what happened, I thought you were at that party?" Christopher asked, working himself up even more. _

_"I don't know, Dad, I wasn't with her. I just...She hit her head and she fainted or something and Finn called 911 and now we're at the hospital and I think you should come." He was rambling but he couldn't stop. "I should have been watching her, but I wasn't and we were all drinking and she went off with Finn. We're down at Hartford Memorial and I really think you should come because Rory's not doing so well and the doctor hasn't gotten back to us for a while and you should...you should be here..."_

_"Jake, son, calm down, okay. Just breathe," Chris instructed. "We're on our way, we just need to find someone to watch GiGi, I don't want to bring her to the hospital."_

_"Okay, we're in the waiting room," he told him. _

_"Rory will be okay, Jake," Christopher told him, although he almost seemed like he was trying to convince himself also. "She's a fighter, she'll be okay."_

_End Flashback_

Logan was watching him, sitting on the end chair of a row of three. He wouldn't let his eyes lower from Jake, otherwise he might look down. His hands were stained; he hadn't washed them after he helped move her. Her blood was on his hands and he couldn't look down because he didn't want to see it.

Rory didn't deserve this, nothing bad should ever happen to her. He could remember first meeting her; she'd been so small, so smart and innocent. She used to sit in the living room with them, merely reading while they played video games or watched TV. He couldn't believe that shy, innocent little girl had become the Rory he knew now. A bold and witty and beautiful girl who drew surrender every time she smiled at you.

Rory didn't deserve this.

Colin and Steph were sitting on the only lounge chair left. Colin leaning back, while Steph lay curled up to his shoulder. The eyeliner she'd been wearing before was smudged and dripping down her cheeks with her tears. Her hands were clenching Colin's arm, fingers hidden inside the long sleeves of his coat he'd put on her earlier.

She sighed out again, biting her lower lip. "Colin?"

He shifted beneath her, bringing a hand up to her hair. "Yeah?"

"Is Rory going to be okay?"

He didn't say anything, merely combed his hand through her blonde tresses. He bent down and kissed her forehead softly. "She'll be okay," he whispered and Stephanie understood he was only saying it because she asked and she appreciated it.

"I hope so," she said, letting her gaze travel to the chairs in front of them. Finn was sitting there, elbows resting on his knees and his face swallowed by his palms. She felt more tears sting her eyes as she thought about how she would feel in his place.

Finn could feel her gaze on him but he didn't look up. His eyes were blood shot from the tears he'd cried as he watched the paramedics load Rory onto a stretcher. He'd been with her in the ambulance, holding her hand and just watching her, making sure he never let go of her.

Of course he hadn't seen her in over two hours but he couldn't focus on that. He just kept replaying the scene over and over in his mind. Seeing her hit her head and seeing her fall. Talking to the operator and waiting for the ambulance.

It felt like it had been days that he'd been feeling like this. When in reality only three hours had passed. His body felt tired, drained of energy, like he was coming down from some extreme high, crashing back down to earth.

He was thinking about her in ways he never thought of before today. Like the way her voice sounded like a music box, a sweet lullaby she'd whisper in his ear every so often. Her mouth was like velvet, with a taste so unique he'd quickly become addicted to it. Like sweet honey and cocoa leaves. And her musical laugh and her angelic appearance and her...

"Rory Hayden?"

The five of them sprung to their feet, as if attached to the same invisible thread. They turned to the doctor and watched him, waiting for what he would say. The words that could heal them or break them.

"How is she?" Jake asked, the first to speak normally in a long time. No one else had been able to talk above a whisper, as if their voice would break the fragile pieces holding this world together.

The doctor smiled; reassuring. "Your sister suffered a very sharp blow to the skull. We were able to get the blood flow under control but she did lose a lot and, as you know, we had to administer a transfusion immediately."

"Is that bad?" Stephanie asked, gripping Colin's hand harder than before.

"It just means that Rory was in a very serious condition, but she is stable now. We have examined her skull and done some x-rays and there doesn't seem to be any brain damage, but we'll need to keep a close eye on her, of course."

The group exchanged a look, each of their eyes burning with the same relief. They sighed as a collective, the dark cloud that had been hovering above them all this time was finally starting to evaporate.

"Although," the doctor began again and the cloud rolled back inwards, black and threatening.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Well, in the case of all head injuries, we can do all possible to help the patient recover. But it's up to Rory to wake up."

Finn, who had barely taken his eyes off the doctor, finally blinked. "She's still unconscious?"

The doctor nodded gravely. "Yes. She did regain consciousness for a brief moment but she has yet to wake up fully. Which you shouldn't be concerned of, right now at least. Rory should be waking up in the next twenty-four hours though. If she doesn't, then we'll know there's a more serious problem at hand."

They nodded, seemingly needing a moment to absorb all the information they'd just been given. But Rory was in the clear for the moment at least, and it gave them all a little breathing room. It restored the hope that she really would be okay, the hope that had slowly drained with every minute that had gone by without word on her condition.

The doctor nodded and smiled at them again. "I'm Doctor Farrell, by the way," he introduced himself politely, shaking Jake's hand.

"Thank you, Doctor," Jake told him, his voice saturated with graciousness.

"You're welcome," he responded and then glanced around the waiting room. "I'm wondering if her parents are on their way."

Jake nodded. "I called them earlier. They'll be here," he told him absentmindedly.

"Okay," Doctor Farrell nodded, clasping his hands around the clipboard he'd been carrying. "I also came to tell you that you can visit her if you'd like. Just one at a time, though."

"Thank you," they all said, the word echoing five times and the doctor smiled and motioned them down the hall.

Colin and Steph touched Jake's arm. "We'll wait here for Lorelai and Christopher," they offered and Jake smiled gratefully before he, Logan and Finn followed the doctor.

- - -

"I almost didn't think your family would give me time to sit with you, kitten. Alone, I mean. Of course you're family loves me, who wouldn't right? Devilishly handsome specimen of man, like myself." He grinned down at her before deflating. "Though, I guess that doesn't really matter right now, huh?"

His thumb continued to stroke her hand, skipping over the IV drip that was tapped to her skin. She looked so different to him, tiny and innocent. Childlike. Her lips were red, pouted, and stood out against her face. Her eyes were closed and her eye lashes curled over onto her pale cheeks. The nurse had wetted her hair slightly but dry blood was still flaking throughout the strands. Her hair was matted and tousled, half hidden underneath the white bandage they'd secured around the wound on her head.

"Come on, darling," he whispered, tapping at her cheeks, wishing to see them flush red again, like they so often did. "You gotta wake up. Yale starts in a couple days, you know. You can't miss the tours and the seminars they're sure to have. Or...at least I assume they have them. Personally I skipped the first week when I started at good 'ole Yale. But, am dutifully making up for that horrible action by promising to accompany you. See, you gotta wake up. Otherwise I might have to live with the fact that I'll never know which toe is lucky and I might have to touch every toe on campus! Including, of course, the Dean because you told me the lucky toe belonged to a very important part of Yale history. Well, who's more important then Mr. Fuddy-Dud himself? Although, that might get me expelled, or at least accused of being some sort of creepy, foot fetish person...which could seriously harm my reputation!"

He stopped, sucking in a large breath of air and laughed. "Alright, I confess, you've rubbed off on me! I am now a rambler, proud and true." He squeezed her hand, watching her face for any sign that could hear him. "Love? You in there at all? I'm not exactly keen on people who talk to themselves, though I have been known to do that myself...however, in my defense, I was atrociously bored and there was no one around even mildly interesting!"

He sighed. Usually she would give him a dark look; no doubt starting in on how mean he was being to the people he hung out with. This, in reality, was perfectly alright with him because some of those people were simpering idiots.

"Like Robert, to name one. Bloody annoying, he is, always going on about this and that and how good he is at bloody poker. I like to call it beginners luck because someday it will wear off and Robert will be denoted to an annoying, simpering idiot who is also penniless! And what the bloody hell is with the parrot? I mean, has the man never heard of a dog! Or a cat, not exactly all that mainly, but then again I've always been suspicious of dear Robbie...

"There I go again, though love, off on another useless tangent. You've really got to wake up, sweetheart. I miss all the intelligent conversation. How about we make a deal? I'll tell you something very secretive and you have to squeeze my hand, alright?" He grinned and wrapped his fingers tighter around hers, eager to feel anything at all. "Here goes, love.

"One night, after hours upon hours of drunken partying, I decided to walk home. Now, darling, this was in school back in Australia, where my mum and I lived on a street full of identical homes. Now here I come, buggered out of my mind, trying to find my house...And even though the party was only ten minutes away, I swear it bloody well took me two hours to get back home! Anyway, I finally get there and I get the key from under the mat and I open the door, strip down to my underpants and collapse into an alcohol induced coma for the night. Except I wake up the next morning to my neighbors looking mightily pissed off to find me naked on their couch!"

He frowns as she remains unresponsive. His fingers finally release her hand and he shakes his head, shoulders slumping. "That was one of my best stories, love. Everyone loves the whole drunken, walking into the wrong house kind of story. Really brings out the best in me, don't you think?"

Again, nothing.

And he's finding it harder to ignore the fact that she's lying in a hospital bed.

He wanted to hear her say his name. Whether she's greeting him at the door or on the phone, or whispering it in his ear. He wants to hear his name on her breath. Finn sighs, running a free hand through his hair as he lowers himself down, resting his chin on the bed. She hasn't moved an inch ever since he's sat down.

"I'm not very good at the whole feelings speak," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "I really wish I could have...I don't know, done something. Probably shouldn't have sent you up those stairs by yourself. I'm not one for pain, love, why I'm always drunk when I do crazy things because then I can't really feel anything. Bloody, brilliant huh? But, if I could, I'd switch places with you, just so you wouldn't be in pain anymore." Finn laughed, wondering when he became such a sap. "You sure got me wrapped around your finger, Ror."

He stood up from his chair and leaned over her. His hand cupped her jaw, her skin still pale but no longer sweaty or flushed. He hoped that meant she would wake up soon.

"Open your eyes soon, love," he said and kissed her softly on her lips, a lingering kiss. "I love you."

- - -

_A/N: Wow, I seriously can't believe I actually got this up so fast. Probably the fastest I've ever updated, huh? Well, I was home sick and then had a snow day today so I had time...And I typed this up on my new laptop! Yeah, pretty laptop..._

_Anyway, thanks so much for reviews and everything, they mean the world to me! Hope you like this chapter, though it's mostly all feelings and everything. _

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


	14. Innocent

**In Spite of Us**

_In every girl's life, there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began._

- - -

_Everything seemed to fall silent as she stared at the door in front of her. She knew it would open any second, without a knock, with a body sauntering through. She hadn't wanted to be alone and so she'd called him. _

_Just this once..._

_As she waited, Rory brought her mind through another batch of lists. A list of the books she needed for class, a list of her teachers names, a list of the rooms all her classes are in. _

_Lists were good, necessary. They helped take her mind off things. _

_But there were others way to do that. _

_Her door finally opened, just like she'd known it would. It swung into her room and she cringed as the knob struck the edge of her desk and made a mental note to buy a doorstop. She levelled her gaze on the form now standing in her doorway and frowned at their obvious amusement. _

"_Shut up," she groused, pouting. _

_Jess laughed and through the door shut behind him. He casually surveyed her room and nodded his approval. "Nice, digs," he said and plopped down onto the bed beside her. _

_She snorted. "Yeah, four white walls and some furniture," she said, gesturing around at the dorm. "Plus, it's just like yours."_

"_I never liked this side of campus," he told her. "Rats."_

_Rory frowned and quickly glanced around the room before raising her feet off the ground and tucking them up onto the bed with her. _

"_So?"_

"_..."_

_Jess sighed. "You want to read?" he asked as he got out the worn copy of Oliver Twist that had been shoved in his back pocket. _

_She smiled but shook her head. "I want you to read," she corrected and lay back, hugging her pillow to her chest. "To me."_

_He raised an eyebrow but conceded. "If that's gonna calm you down," he said and lay beside her. _

_She laughed. "Like you care."_

"_Hey, now, missy." Jess turned on his side and she looked into his familiar brown eyes, deep and reassuring. "I do care, you know why? Because I've seen you when you don't get enough sleep and let me tell you that is not a pretty picture!"_

"_Mean!" she exclaimed and smacked his shoulder. _

_Jess rolled his eyes but refrained from saying anything and instead opened his book up. He started reading from the first page and Rory sighed, closing her eyes and letting his voice wash over her. If there was one thing in the entire world that could calm her down in was this. Jess rarely read to her, always complained she was just being lazy or that she always fell asleep when he did. Which was true, the sleeping part, but that wasn't entirely her fault. His voice was calming, familiar, and she definitely needed that tonight. _

_Not only was it the night before her first day of junior year but it was a high school in New York. A prep school with on campus housing, in a city she'd only been living in for two weeks now. No matter how excited and thrilled to be here she was, panic was beginning to settle in her stomach, and those butterflies were setting up for a permanent stay. _

_Or so it seemed. _

"_Rory?" _

"_Yeah," she said, opening her eyes and looking over at him. He'd put the book down on the bed between them and Rory knew this was going to be the talk. _

"_Okay, I suck at this," he started, "but you obviously need me to say something so...here goes. You'll do fine," he stated with a large, fake smile and then patted her on the shoulder. _

_Rory stared at him blankly for a moment and then burst out laughing. Her body shook the small bed and she rolled into him slightly, her forehead crashing into his shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling a true smile and was really glad she had Jess with her. _

"_Thanks," she whispered. _

_Jess watched her, his lips also forming the word although he put no voice to it. Rory felt her attention drawn to his mouth and she suddenly felt nervous for a completely different reason. She watched him move in closer, his eyes darting between her eyes and her mouth. Her own body shifted forward, as if pulled by some unexplainable force and she quickly found herself only a breath away from Jess. _

_And then their lips touched. _

_Rory squinted, her lids fluttering for a second. His mouth was firm against hers, unmoving. She pulled back a millimetre and saw Jess wearing the same awkward expression. Her face flushed scarlet. _

"_Umm..." she mumbled and sat up, running a hand through her hair._

"_Huh," he whispered and then copied her position, looking her in the eyes for a second before his lips quirked. "Well at least you now have your first kiss out of the way."_

_She gasped and pushed him backwards off the bed. Rory laughed as he crashed into the floor and then grabbed her pillow, starting a no holds bar pillow fight. _

_And as she watched Jess duck from her last tossed pillow, she was glad nothing came of their kiss. Because she would have hated to lose him, to lose this bond only close friends can share. _

- - -

She might have thought it was her alarm clock. A constant, annoying beeping sound that echoed throughout her room. Except her alarm didn't beep, it mooed, or clucked, or made the noise of another barn yard animal. But it didn't beep. Beeping alarm clocks were way to boring, according to Lorelai.

Rory fought against the exhaustion that seemed so thick in her mind and opened her eyes. For a moment all she could see was the colour white. White ceiling, met by four white walls, white drapes hanging over a window.

"I'm in Pleasantville," she groaned and closed her eyes again.

"Where's that?" a small voice asked and she popped open one eye and was met with the inquisitive stare of her little sister.

"Gigi!" she exclaimed happily and reached out for the smiling little girl. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "And where is here?"

As Gigi gave her an elaborate shrug, Rory let her tired eyes travel around the room. Those same white walls now became the basis of a hospital room, made obvious by the heart monitor she was hooked up to.

She frowned, trying to remember why she would be in the hospital. She remembered going to the party at Finn's, remembered playing pool, guys against girls. She remembered her and Steph taking shots at the bar and then dancing, and then more dancing with Finn later on. Rory blushed as she vaguely remembered kissing him, having him pull her away from the party so they could be alone.

"What...?" she trailed off as her hand felt its way to the back of her head and finally brushed up against the thick bandage wrapped tightly around her skull. "Ouch," she pouted, quickly becoming aware of the pounding in her head and the dizziness that was attacking her.

"Rory hurt?" Gigi asked, climbing up onto the bed and kissing Rory's head softly. "All better!"

Rory smiled and hugged her sister. "Thanks, sweetie," she mumbled and then pulled away. "Where's mom and dad?" she asked, looking around the otherwise empty room.

"Food," Gigi told her pointing at the door and Rory assumed they'd gone to the cafeteria.

She nodded and relaxed further into the bed. She let her blue eyes rest down onto the stuffed penguin her little sister was playing with. She smiled at the pure content that had settled over her sister's face. Rory brought a hand up and ruffled the girls' unruly blonde hair, letting her mind drift back to the faint dream she'd been having.

Jess.

She'd talked to him so little since moving back to Hartford. Maybe three times on the phone and then a handful of e-mails sent back and forth between them every so often. It was surreal, to be thinking about him now. He seemed like some distant memory, like a childhood keepsake that would always bring a soft smile to her face and peace to her soul.

Memories flashed before her eyes, playing out silently, like black and white movies from the early 20's. She remembered growing up alongside him, watching him change and mature, become the man she'd trust with her life. Jess had been the first person to ever make an impact on her life, someone who wasn't blood kin. She'd always thought it would stay that way, forever and ever.

They'd grow up together, love each other, live together, and grow old beside each other.

Rory smiled though, as she thought about how that tiny place in heart had expanded. Jess was no longer alone in there. Logan and Colin, over-confident, jackass's, who she knew loved her, like a little sister. They'd slowly burrowed into her heart and now she considered them family. Steph was another addition, recent and still under construction but permanent. And then there was Finn.

A smile worked its way onto her lips as she thought about him. Wild and untameable from the outside and yet a complete teddy bear when he loved you. And he did love her, she remembered. He hadn't said the exact words, neither had she, but they'd told each other. She'd never felt like this with another guy before and just the thought of seeing him soon had her heart beating triple time.

Everything changed so fast. One day your life is set on its track and you know without doubt who'll be at your side. And then suddenly everything's different, you've got a crowd of people walking beside you, not just one.

Rory sighed, letting her eyes flick over to rest on the hospital phone and made the mental to call Jess when she had a free moment. She missed him.

- - -

Her eyes had been closed for not even two minutes when she door was pushed open and a squeal was emitted. Rory smiled and opened her eyes, blinking as the her mother came speeding into the room.

"Rory, sweetie!" she cried and tackled the younger version of herself down to the bed. She wrapped her arms around Rory's neck and held on tightly, like only a mother can. "You're okay…"

Rory sighed and locked her own arms around her mom, feeling secure and peaceful and painless. She kissed her mom on her cheek, curving her lips against her skin and laughed out happily.

"How much coffee have you had?" she asked, watching Lorelai pull away and smile mischievously.

She shrugged. "The coffee here sucks. It's a horrible outrage for it to even be referred to as the heavenly beverage!"

"So more than six cups?" Rory asked knowingly.

"Eight and half."

"Only a half?"

Lorelai smiled and then pinched her daughter on the arm. "Well somebody had to go and wake up on me."

"Oww!" Rory yelled and rubbed her arm, glaring at her mom. "Sorry for inconveniencing you mother!" she teased.

"Okay, Okay!" Christopher suddenly broke through and walked up to Rory, holding his hands out between the two of them. "Seriously, how long could you two have gone on for?"

Rory smiled, happy to see her dad. "Oh, I don't know a couple of hours."

"Good thing I stepped in then," he muttered but then smiled widely and bent down, hugging Rory swiftly. "Good to have you back, kid," he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks daddy," she whispered along with him and smiled when she saw the shine of tears in his eyes, the same shine reflecting in her mother's eyes also.

"So what happened?" her dad asked, lowering himself down into on the chairs by her bed.

Rory frowned, looking at the expression on her dad's face. He seemed calm, still worried, but calm. She thought back to how this all happened and blushed even worse then earlier. There was no way she could tell her father what led to her being in the hospital.

"Umm…Well…" she stammered and Lorelai threw her a confused look. "I mean…that's not really important, is it?"

He parents exchanged a look and then turned back to her. Rory groaned aloud at the curiosity now burning in their gazes.

"Rory, is there something you can't tell us? Your lovely parents?" Lorelai teased and inched closer to her on the bed, Rory glaring at her the entire time.

"I just don't think how I got like this is that important."

Lorelai grinned, her blue eyes gleaming playfully. "Uh-oh Rory, were you doing something naughty?" she asked.

Rory gasped and felt a blush spread from her neck up. She could not believe her own mother had just asked that. She stared back at her, nerves bubbling up in her stomach and the feel of Finn pressed up against her involuntarily invading her mind.

"Christ, Lorelai," Christopher groaned and shook his head. "Why would you say that? This was all just some accident, Rory's nothing like that."

And slowly guilt started to burn its way through Rory's body as she took in the complete faith her father had in her. Her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she tried her hardest to control her face, as to not give anything away.

After her and Finn had slept together for the first time, Rory had been reluctant to tell her mom. Not only was it utterly embarrassing but she'd almost wanted to keep the memory secret, something she shared with Finn only. But she'd known there was no way she could hide something that important from Lorelai.

The two of them had made a night of it, with Rory going over every detail of the day and then the 'cliff's notes' version of their night together. Lorelai had been happy for her, knowing her daughter and Finn were in love and that he already treated her like a princess. They'd decided together that telling Christopher would only bring more harm than good.

Now Rory sat before her father, knowing he still saw her as the virginal young girl she'd come home as. The last thing she wanted to do was mar that image for her dad but this guilt was slowly overwhelming her.

"Rory?"

Her head snapped back over to her dad and she watched as his eyes narrowed. "Your mom's just teasing you, right?" he asked, a slow fire lighting up his normally placid eyes.

"Uh, Chris, why don't we let her recover some more? Maybe send in the boys?" Lorelai asked, trying in vain to redirect the conversation.

Chris stood up, his long form stretching completely and Rory saw the wrinkled appearance of his shirt and pants. He looked worse for wear and once again guilt stabbed at her gut.

"Daddy, I…" she trailed off, not knowing what she could possibly say in this situation.

Christopher's eyes widened as the impact finally hitting him. She wasn't denying anything. She was only laying before him, pleading with him, her blue eyes begging him for something.

Acceptance.

Composure.

Anything but the white hot anger that was spreading like rapid fire throughout his system. His daughter, his first born, his little girl who was only 18. His daughter who was lying in a hospital bed, small and innocent and…

_Not so innocent, _his brain corrected him.

"Christopher, honey," Lorelai said, laying her hand on his shoulder and trying to soothe him. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No," he said and then turned towards the door, walking quickly before spinning around at the last second. "When? Who? Who did this to you, Rory?"

Rory merely looked from him to Lorelai and shifted nervously. "Daddy, no one _did _anything to me," she tried to tell him but he shook his head and then suddenly he froze and his eyes lit up.

"Him! It was him, wasn't it? That bastard!" he yelled and they watched in horror as his fists clenched. "I knew this was a horrible idea! But no, you had to convince me and lie and I knew I was right. 'Oh Chris, don't worry he's gonna be good for Rory. He likes her, he might even love her, he's not gonna push her into anything!'"

Lorelai cringed as she heard him imitating the words she spoke to him after she told him their daughters' relationship with Finn. "In all fairness, I don't think I sound exactly like that," she told him but he only glared at her.

"Dad!" Rory called trying to get his attention as he paced the room. "Dad, Finn didn't push me into anything, okay? I know this is hard for you to accept, but I was perfectly okay with what happened between us."

Lorelai smiled at Rory and went to stand by her husband. "Finn loves her, and she loves him, okay? It's not so bad, it's not like it was…Logan or anyone!"

Rory glared at her mom even as she felt her lips quirking into a smile. Her dad's face turned into a look of disgust and Rory frowned as she could just picture what was playing in his head. She was about to change the subject when the door to her room opened and in walked four guys and a girl, all slightly older than she was.

She cringed as Finn walked into the room and came right overt to her bed. "Rory, love!" he exclaimed and grabbed her hand, lowering himself to kiss her forehead.

"This isn't good…" Lorelai muttered as she watched the anger in her husband return.

Chris stepped forward and cleared his throat. "You! Morgan!" he called and the man in question turned to see him, shrinking away from the fire burning in the older man's eyes.

"Chris…Mr. Hayden?" he asked, peering over his shoulder at Rory who was sitting up in panic. "Love, why is your pop looking like he wants to run over me, repeatedly, with an 18-wheeler?"

"You know, I always liked you, kid. I thought you were a good guy, or at least good enough." He stepped closed and pointed at Rory. "She's my daughter, my little girl, you know that, right?"

Finn frowned and glanced quickly at everyone in the room. "Uh, yeah…"

"And yet you thought it would be a good idea to…!"

"Christopher!" Lorelai interrupted, standing in between the two men. "I don't think this is a good place to get into this, don't you agree?"

Chris cracked his neck, rubbing at it frustratingly. "Yeah, sorry," he spit out and then looked at Finn. "Let's take this outside."

Finn jumped and shook his head rapidly. "I think I'll pass on that, Mr. Hayden. Not much for fighting, I might chip a nail," he said, holding up his painted nails and trying to alleviate some of the tension in the room.

"Yeah, ummm…" Jake stepped forward and quickly greeted his sister before turning back to the scene in the middle of the room. "What exactly is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai stated and smiled. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Dad, can I please just talk to you first?" Rory quickly asked, holding eye contact with her dad.

Lorelai nodded and wrapped her hand tightly around Chris's wrist and started guiding him to the door. "We're just gonna go get some coffee and…relax some, alright?" she said, smiling all the while and then pulled him out the door, picking up Gigi on her way out.

The boys all exchanged confused looks before turning to Rory. She shifted uneasily under their intense gaze, avoiding her brother's blue eyes like they were the plague. When she'd decided not to tell her dad about how serious her relationship with Finn was she'd also decided against telling Jake.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes, a façade of complete innocence rolling off her. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder what exactly is in the coffee here…" she told them, smiling.

Steph titled her head to the side, narrowing her eyes on Rory. She was the only other person who Rory had told about her and Finn and she caught on fairly quickly. There was only one thing that could make a father react like that.

"I know, right?" Steph added and curled her arm through Colin's. "And this is a hospital; you have no idea the amount of drugs they have on hand!"

Colin frowned and glanced down at her. "They are not lacing their coffee, Steph."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's a hospital," he told her, stressing the last word. "An institution made simply for treating medical injuries. They don't go around drugging everyone who drinks coffee."

Jake rolled his eyes and held out his hands. "As riveting as this conversation is," he paused and smiled at Colin's glare, "I would rather focus on my dear baby sister, congratulating her…"

"For what? Staying alive?" Logan asked, smirking from his perch on a chair beside her bed.

"Yeah Rory, you did a fab job on that!" Steph chirped, flashing a quick thumbs up.

"Truly inspiring, love."

"Okay, you know what?" Jake asked, frowning down at everyone. "You all suck!" He exclaimed and smacked Colin on the arm when he laughed. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take the next ten minutes and have a serious conversation with my sister."

Rory stifled her laughter when she saw all their friends roll their eyes and make funny faces behind his back. Sometimes she forgot that they were all still kids, though they would vehemently disagree with that if she ever told them. But they were just big kids, just afraid to grow up and deal with the responsibilities of life, of their predestined lives.

They made jokes; they teased each other and laughed in the face of utter fear. And yet she knew they cared, knew they were beyond worried about her. She could see it in the relief that shone from their eyes and the tear tracks drying on their cheeks. But their jokes made everything easier to face, they took away the gravity of situation and Rory could never blame them for that.

She'd been raised in a family that did the exact same thing. Her relationship with her parents was perfect, even though she'd lived in another state. They talked about everything and saw each other regularly and loved each other openly. And yet as a family they fell into that same role. Teasing each other, playing out bits her mother made up on the spot and shying away from the true emotion that came along with trips to the hospital.

She didn't blame her friends for joking around with her. In some twisted manner, it was the way she knew they cared.

"You're sure you're fine, right?" Jake asked, sitting next to her on the end and holding her hand tightly. "I'm not exactly sure about what the doctor said, he used some long words and showed us some x-rays but I'd rather hear it from you."

Rory smiled and leaned forward, hugging her brother and kissing his cheek. "I'm fine, Jake. Just a little headachy and tired but fine," she promised.

"Good," he said and stood up again, surrendering his spot to Finn. "You had us all worried."

"You guys? Nah!" she teased, pretending to be shocked and joined in when they all laughed. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Finn frowned and shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about, love. Not like you asked for any of this."

"Although, it would have been a stellar way to end the party of the year, no doubt," Steph threw in.

"Really? Party of the year, huh?" Rory asked.

The blonde smiled. "Years upon years of throwing parties, searching for the one thing that makes it unforgettable and it turns out to be you carried out on a stricter!"

"What can I say, I love the attention." Rory smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed, letting themselves easily fall into their natural banter. Rory squeezed her hand around Finn's, catching his eye and smiling widely. He laughed along with everyone else, throwing in his own comments and stories but Rory could see the pain that still lay beneath the surface of his eyes. Green emeralds staring back at her, bloodshot and irritated from tears he'd no doubt cried.

She knew they had to talk. She knew he had to get out everything he was feeling.

But for right now, she needed to be with her friends. She needed to rest.

- - -

**_A/N: Wow! That took forever! I'm not sure about this chapter. I don't really like it but I had to post something so…_**

_**Thanks for all the reviews! It's so nice hearing about how much you all like this story. Hopefully you'll like what's coming up because I've decided its time to throw some drama into Rory and Finn's so far perfect romance….Hehe!**_

_**Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella**_


	15. Things Can Only Get Better

**In Spite of Us**

_In every girl's life, there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began._

- - -

The first night had been hard. Really, it would be her only night spent in the hospital, something she was more than happy about. They'd wanted to keep her for observation, hospital policy when anyone's admitted with a head injury.

There wasn't any pain, not after they'd given her more painkillers. The medication had driven her to sleep fairly quickly, making her feel weak and drowsy. She'd slept for hours, but had blinked herself awake sometime in the early morning. Her room was still dark, the sun still resting just below the horizon line outside her window.

It was those few hours that were hard, lying, wide awake, in a foreign bed, in a foreign room. Rory had, for the first time, regretted being placed in a private room. Had she'd been in a room with someone else, maybe they'd also be awake. Or maybe the sound's of someone else breathing could have lulled her back to sleep. But the only sounds in her room had been the continuous beeping of her heart monitor and the quiet shuffling of noise that was coming from the hospital halls.

It definitely didn't help that her room smelled rather odd. Like a mixture of disinfectant and scented hand soap.

But slowly the sun had risen, sending rays of light cascading through the partly open blinds on her window. They'd splayed across the white sheet on her bed, heating through the thin material and helping with the slight chill that had settled into her bones.

Rory, now awake for almost three hours, pressed the small button to page the nurse. She hoped she would get the older woman, Jean, she thought her name was. In the time she'd been in the hospital, she'd met three different nurses. Jean would be the only one who would go and get her coffee the cafeteria.

She closed her eyes, resting her head back against the pillows piled underneath it. She was exhausted. Although, she wasn't entirely sure if it was because of how early she'd awoken, or the mere exhaustion of being in the hospital. It wasn't the most cheery and exciting place to be in the world.

The door opening had Rory's eyes popping open and a smile coming to her face when she recognized Jean. The older woman bustled into her room, immediately ticking off some things on the white chart she was carrying in her hands.

"And how are we feeling this morning, sweetheart?" Jean asked, bringing a hand to Rory's head and fingering the bandage slightly.

Rory smiled. "Pretty good," she answered truthfully.

Jean smiled and nodded. "So, what did you need?" she asked, nodding her head towards the call button that Rory had hung off the frame of the bed. "I was surprised to hear you were up this early."

"Didn't sleep all that well, after the medication wore off," she told her, shrugging her shoulders.

Jean tsked. "That medication's no good, not for a young girl like you," she exclaimed and then after jotting something else down onto her chart, smiled at Rory. "I could get you something to drink, or maybe even some breakfast?"

Rory's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. "Some coffee would be a blessing right about now."

The nurse laughed good-naturedly and shook her head. "I'll see what I can do," she told her, winking before she made her way to the door.

"You're an angel," Rory told her, smiling sweetly, her face brightening considerably at the promise of coffee.

Jean merely laughed and waved her hand back at Rory as she opened the door. Her small form suddenly jerked back and an apology flew from her lips. Rory watched her back for a second, wondering who she'd bumped into when she heard the accented voice of her boyfriend drift into her room.

"Not a worry, love," Finn assured the nurse and politely moved out of the doorway so the woman could make her way down the hall.

Rory smiled as she waited for Finn to come in. She sat up in bed, fluffing her pillows back against the headboard and crossing her legs underneath the sheet. Her eyes lit up when his tall form swaggered in through the door and he deposited himself on the side of her bed.

"Morning, doll," he greeted her, leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss, before pulling back and rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Rory kept her eyes closed after he pulled away, savouring his kiss. Despite the fact that she was sitting in a hospital bed and the fact that her dad was beyond angry at Finn, Rory couldn't help feeling happy and almost giddy at the moment.

Finn watched in amusement as she merely sat in front of him. Her eyes were closed still, her lips lengthened into a serene smile and a soft pink highlighting her cheeks. She looked beautiful to him, her small form swimming inside the large hospital gown and the stillness that surrounded her.

"Hmm…." She finally sighed out and let her eyes drift open, the blue iris's sparkling. "Morning," she returned his greeting and laced her fingers through his own, letting them rest on her thigh.

Finn smiled. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, his eyes filtered with concern as they shot towards the bandage on her head then back to her eyes.

Rory shrugged. "I'm fine," she told him, sighing when he gave her a pointed look. "Seriously, Finn, I feel fine. And not fine as in what you say when you're trying to avoid talking about how you really feel. I feel fine; I'm not in any pain or anything. I promise," she assured him.

He laughed at her ability to turn even the simplest of answers into a kind of rant. And yet, even with her assurances, he couldn't stop his gaze from drifting back up to her head. The bandage was still stained red in some parts, from the blood that dried on it the day before. And every time he saw it he couldn't stop picturing that night, and her body lying in his arms, bloodied and unconscious.

Rory titled her head to the side as she watched him zone off in front of her. His eyes were trained on her head, and yet they were almost blank, like he was staring right through her. Rory might have been confused if his emerald eyes weren't also filling with grief.

The sight of so much pain in his eyes hurt her, the thought of having put him through so much made her feel horrible. Even though she knew she couldn't blame herself for passing out or for bleeding, Rory hated that she'd scared him so much. She couldn't even bring herself to imagine being in his position last night. She could see the emotions he was suffering from, had seen them ever since he'd first come into her room the night before, and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle feeling all that. She wouldn't be able to come so close to losing him, like he almost lost her.

Rory suddenly pushed herself forwards and tightened her hold on his hand. She wanted him to look at her again, wanted him to kiss her and hold her and tell her everything would be okay. She knew it would be, knew she'd be going home soon and everything would return to normal. But she needed him to say it, needed for him to believe it before she would.

"Finn?" she questioned and brought her free hand up to his cheek. His skin was rough and scratched against her palm and Rory knew he hadn't shaved the night before, or this morning. She brought herself closer to him, inspecting any other signs she could see on his face.

He looked tired, just like her. His eyes were lined with dark bags, like he hadn't slept at all the night before. His hair was a mess, which she knew was from his hand running through it at every possible second. But mostly, he just looked exhausted; his body was drawn in and drained completely. Rory sighed, feeling the need to wrap him up in her arms and let him rest.

"Finn?" she called to him again, raising her voice slightly.

The man in question finally jerked from his position and his eyes came down to rest on hers. "Sorry, love," her told her faintly and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Zoned out on you."

She smiled and let her hand fall from his cheek to his chest. "It's okay," she assured him. "You probably have a lot on your mind," she said gently, judging the look in his eyes.

Another flash entered his mind and Finn closed his eyes against it. He felt like he needed to wash his mind, stand under the pounding jets of his shower. He wanted to drown the memories of the night before, wanted to get rid of them forever.

"Yeah," he managed to get out normally and squirmed slightly, stretching the muscles in his neck and shoulders.

Rory watched him concerned. She knew he was trying to keep it all in, trying to forget everything. But Rory knew she couldn't let him do that, because pushing away what happened wasn't something that would help. In the long run, it would probably hurt him more.

"Finn, about last night," she started and watched him flinch and avoid her eyes. "I just thought you might want to talk about it."

He shook his head. "Not really," he admitted and finally brought his eyes back to hers, his green eyes filled with grief. "I really don't think I can, love."

Rory instantly leaned towards him, letting her arm slide around his neck and bringing him to her shoulder. She cradled his body against hers, soothing him gently and whispering that she was going to be fine in his ear.

She felt his hands go around her waist, locking her against his chest. His hold was strong, but the way his fingers grasped onto her hospital gown had an almost desperate edge to it.

"Finn," she whispered and he slowly pulled away from her, his hands keeping a small hold on her though. "Talk to me, please…"

He raised his eyes to hers. "You need to get some rest, love," he evasively said, patting her knee and starting to pull away.

Rory felt her eyes light up with anger at his dismissal. "Don't patronize me," she warned him and grabbed his hand again.

"You look exhausted, darling; you really should get some sleep."

"No," she repeated, her stubbornness shining through. "No, we're going to talk, right now Finn."

But Finn didn't want to talk about it, he only wanted to move on and forget everything about that night. All the emotions he never thought he could feel, the pain and the fear and the tears that had spilled down his cheeks. The crushing realization that she could have bled to death, in his arms, and there was nothing he could have done to save her.

"Love," he whispered, bringing his eyes up to hers but the sight of her blue orbs filling with tears had his heart breaking again. "Rory, love, don't cry," he told her and wiped away the few tears that escaped down her cheeks.

Rory sniffed, peering up at him. "Please, talk to me Finn. I need to know what happened," she told him.

Finn nodded, his jaw stiff with the effort to hold back his emotions. He'd never been one to openly talk about his feelings but Rory could bring that side out in him. And at a moment when all he wanted to do was forget, to play off the pain and make a joke about it, Rory could bring the truth to his lips. And only she probably could.

"I almost lost you last night, love," he said quietly. "You were so weak, so small. I couldn't think when you fell, not about anything other than catching you. And I did, I caught you," he told her, a ghost of a smile on his lips but it quickly melted away. "But you were bleeding, love, there was so much blood. And you wouldn't wake up, 'cause I kept calling your name and telling you to wake up and you wouldn't stir. And I just remember thinking that there shouldn't be that much blood."

Rory felt her tears falling freely down her cheeks. Her eyes stung, as she listened to his every word, hearing the pain in his voice. "Finn…"

He brought his hand to her cheek, cupping her in his palm. "I don't think I've ever been that scared, love," he admitted. "Bloody drove me to tears, woman!"

Rory choked on her laughter. She smiled through her tears and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, tugging him closer to her. Her lips met his with an intensity that shocked her. She'd never felt so hungry for his kiss before, but need was coursing throughout her body and she had to reassure herself that everything was okay. And she knew he needed it to.

Finn brought both hands to her head, angling her back and deepening the kiss. His lips moved fast over hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth. He needed to feel her, needed to know she was okay.

A strangled groan flew from him lips when he felt her small hand disappear underneath the collar of his button up shirt. His fingers danced over his skin, down to his pectorals, where she scratched her nails across his chest roughly.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed and pulled away from her, tugging at her bottom lip while he did. He shook his head at the small smirk on her face. "Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked her, cocking his to the side and letting his eyes fly from her hand to her face.

"Maybe," she told, licking her lips and petting his chest lightly. "Would it help to convince you that I'm fine?"

He sighed but nodded sagely. "Probably," he told her truthfully and Rory blushed. "Don't worry though, love, I won't jump you here. Best wait till were somewhere more private, where your family won't walk in."

She laughed and extracted her hand from his shirt. "Good plan," she agreed.

"And by the way, love, your dear old dad is insane," he told her, his eyes widening almost comically. "Though, I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this."

Rory laughed even as dread crept up into her, merely thinking about how mad her dad was made her feel exhausted. "Yeah, about that…"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Rory, you wouldn't happen to know why your father looked like he wanted to castrate me, would you."

She smiled innocently and sucked her bottom into her mouth for a moment. "Maybe?"

His eyes narrowed and he looked at her expectantly. "Do share, love."

"He might have found out, from some unknown source, that we've had…" she trailed off and dropped her head down. "That we've had sex."

The colour drained from his face. "Oh dear God no!" he exclaimed, dropping his head down to rest on her knee. "This is not good, not good by far. I can't show my face! He'll kill me!"

She smiled and laughed at little at his display, letting her fingers slide into his hair. "He won't kill you, I promise." Off his pointed look Rory shook her head. "Okay, so he might try, but don't worry, baby, I'll protect you."

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyebrows wriggling up and down.

She smiled and brought him up to her level, kissing him soundly on the lips. "I'll protect you," she promised sweetly.

"Good," he said and glanced down at his waist. "Wouldn't want anything happening to the goods, now would we love?" he asked rhetorically, smirking as her cheeks flushed red.

Rory avoided his eyes for a moment before a sudden rush of confidence burst through her and she glanced back at him. "No, we wouldn't," she answered, smiling.

Finn nodded along with her and then brought her down to meet his lips again, unable to stop himself from kissing her. But their kiss was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a slight gasp being emitted.

Rory pulled away, blushing when she saw Jean standing in the doorway. "Umm…Hi, Jean," she greeted the woman and nudged Finn.

"Yes…Hi…Jean," he stuttered out, pretending to rub the spot she'd poked him. "Awfully quick to be doing me harm, love," he whispered.

She glared at him before turning her gaze to the nurse. "So? How was your coffee search?" she asked, quickly changing the awkward subject.

The nurse smiled gratefully and held up the disposable cup in her hand. "Fairly successful," she said and walked further into the room, letting Rory take the cup.

"Yum, coffee," Rory exclaimed and eagerly sipped it. The coffee was definitely below standards, being obviously from somewhere in the hospital, but it still warmed her veins. "Thank you, so much."

Jean laughed and nodded. "You're welcome, dear," she told her and then let her gaze drift over to Finn who was smiling while watching Rory savour the drink. "I'll just leave you two alone now," she told them and then drifted out of the room.

"She's nice," Finn noted and Rory nodded. "You sure you're allowed to have coffee?"

A gasp tore from her lips and she glared at him. "How dare you! Coffee could only bring good things to me, Finn! How dare you insinuate it might harm me?"

He rolled his eyes but held his arms up in surrender. "Sorry, love, I feel properly ashamed."

"As you should," she snorted, finishing the cup and placing it on the table by the bed.

Finn smiled and leaned it, kissing her on her forehead gently. They locked eyes for a second, both of their eyes swimming with relief and happiness at knowing this whole ordeal was almost over.

- - -

"So who's going to tell her?"

"I'm not!"

"Me neither."

"Definitely not."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to say no, also."

Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well someone has to."

The group of four that were sitting around him in the cafeteria all avoided his eyes. None of them were eager to be the person who told Rory that Yale officially started the next day. They were all already torn. Half glad that she'd apparently forgotten about it so far, and yet, they were also dreading having to remind her. If they knew Rory like they did, she was going to freak.

Colin finally relented and looked at Jake. "You know, buddy, I think you should do it," he told him.

Logan nodded. "I second that, you are her brother after all."

"Yeah, bite the bullet, hon," Steph added, sweetly smiling at him.

He stared at them all, spluttering for a moment before glaring. "I wasn't suggesting I do it! I was suggesting one of you do it!"

"Steph should tell her," Logan suddenly threw in, nodding over at the blonde.

"Excuse me?" She glared at him.

"You are of the same female gender, love," Finn explained. "She might take it better from you."

"Great plan," Jake agreed and smiled. "She won't kill Stephanie for telling her, who else would she have her girlie nights with?"

"Exactly," Logan chimed in, ignoring the intense glare that Stephanie was shooting them all. "Plus, aren't you two getting a dorm together? It makes perfect sense that you should tell her."

"Does it?" she asked them, her voice eerily calm.

Jake paused, swallowing. "Umm…yeah?"

Logan nodded. "Perfect sense. Right, Colin?" He nudged Colin in the side, who paled when Stephanie turned her icy look on him.

He shook his head. "I'd rather refrain from participating in this discussion," he blurted out, way too polite to sound normal.

"What the bloody hell did you just say, McCrae?" Finn asked loudly, grinning.

Stephanie smacked Finn on the shoulder when several patients in the cafeteria looked over at them curiously. "Colin, being the only mildly intelligent one out of you four halfwits, knows enough not to gang up on me!"

Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How does that make him more smart than my most brainy self?"

Logan swivelled around to face Finn. "More smart?" he echoed, incredulous.

Jake laughed but returned the conversation to Colin and Stephanie. "Exactly, it doesn't make him smarter, it makes him whipped!"

"Shut the hell up!" Colin exclaimed, glaring at them all when they started making whipping noises. "I'm whipped? Excuse me, clarify me if I'm wrong here, but I'm fairly certain I'm not the one in a long term relationship."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I always knew that would someday come back to bite me in the ass," he muttered.

"I don't care," Stephanie interrupted. "Colin is obviously smart enough to know that I'll hurt him if he gangs up on me."

"You wouldn't hurt us," Logan cooed, smirking. "Who else would you hang out with?"

"Ohh!" Finn exclaimed, holding a hand against his mouth and staring wide eyed at Logan.

"That was harsh, Huntz," Colin said to him but his eyes were sparkling with laughter. "She's going to kick your ass."

"Can I watch?" Finn asked Stephanie, looking pleadingly into her eyes.

The blonder smirked and nodded. "Be my guest," she told him, her eyes gleaming wickedly.

Logan smiled, nodding. "Okay, okay, back off now, blondie," he warned, pushing himself away from the table. "I get it; I obviously need to be punished for my heinous crimes against your person."

She snorted, crossing her arms. "Damn straight."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It was nice knowing all of you, really, you brought me such glorious times," he faked a tear running down his cheek. "But I fear it is my punishment to go feed myself to the lion."

"You're kidding," Colin stated.

"Sadly, I'm not. I'll go tell Rory about Yale," he said and walked off, tossing a wave over his shoulder.

The four of them sat at the table, watching him walk away. "He's a brave fellow, that Huntz," Finn praised him, slapping a hand on Jake's shoulder, all of them collapsing into fits of laughter.

And it was the perfect way to end such a horrible experience.

In the cafeteria of the hospital, smiling and laughing.

Knowing Rory would recover, knowing that she would be fine.

Knowing things could only get better….

- - -

_**A/N: Phew! This chapter is finally done. I actually like this chapter, which is a surprise because I almost killed myself trying to get it written properly. I hope I got the emotion between Rory and Finn right; it took so long to write that scene. I didn't want to make them too out of character, but I wanted everyone to see how scared they were. **_

_**The scene at the end is just something I randomly wrote. I thought it would be nice to balance out the chapter. I didn't want it all to be heavy and emotional, so the last part was just them being crazy. It's how I see their humour, over dramatic and over done and sarcastic.**_

_**Anyway. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You make me smile!**_

_**Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella **_


	16. Holding Onto The Past

**In Spite of Us**

_In every girl's life, there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began._

- - -

The bus terminal in the north end of New Haven was little more than a room. Both sides were covered with black and red graffiti, spelling curse words and someone's repeated initials. The back was shrouded with overgrown shrubbery and a large oak tree that towered over the small room's seven foot height. The front of the room was dwarfed by a large window, an awning hanging over it which Rory assumed was once, a long time ago, white but was now grey with dirt and grime and smoke.

A short, plump woman stood on the other side of the window. A counter separated them from each other, along with a cash register and a board hanging down from the awning. It announced when the busses wee supposed to arrive that night.

'Supposed to' being the key words, Rory thought as she checked the time on her cell phone once again.

The bus was already twenty minutes late and Rory was growing weary of being out here by herself any longer. Her gaze drifted slowly around to the group of people hanging out beside the terminal room. There were five of them all together, three girls and two guys. They were the kind of people Rory instantly shied away from no matter how much she tried to convince herself they didn't intimidate her. It wasn't because of how they dressed, though Rory would never understand that particular fashion, it was their body language. The guys especially, they held themselves with an aura of danger hanging around them constantly. And while Rory would freely admit that a little danger was very appealing in a guy, she could never look them straight in the eyes.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she shifted her weight on her feet, once again thanking herself when at the last minute she'd kicked off her heels and chosen a pair of comfortable flats instead. Now as she stood there in the fading daylight she wished she'd decided last minute to bring Stephanie along with her.

The blonde had been suspicious of where she was going at first. Which Rory had been suspecting, as she rarely went somewhere she wouldn't tell the other girl of, and by herself no less. It had taken almost an hour to convince the girl not to pick up the phone and alert Jake of his sister's plans. And the only way she'd managed to stop her was letting the girl think she was going off to do something completely different.

_- - - _

_They stood face to face, three feet of the boring beige carpet Yale put in every dorm room separating them. Stephanie's eyes were narrowed, her hand poised on the phone, while Rory was shaking her head. _

"_You don't have to call my brother," she tried to tell her friend. "I mean, I'm eighteen years old! I can go out on my own without my big brother there to protect me!"_

_Steph looked at her with one meticulous brow arched. "Really?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Her hand lifted off the phone and deposited onto her hip. "Okay fine, I won't call Jake if you tell me where you're going."_

_Rory could have screamed at that exact second. She couldn't believe Stephanie wouldn't let her leave the dorm. It wasn't like she was a kid anymore, she was a legal adult, she was in university and she could come and go whenever she pleased!_

_So what if every second Steph questioned her about her plans for the night she felt her stomach sink even more with the weight of her guilt. She shouldn't feel guilty! She had every right to go out and make plans for herself without informing her friends of them. But she knew Stephanie was just concerned and curious and inquisitive as hell…_

"_I'll tell you later," she promised, seeing the way Steph's stance relaxed slightly. _

_The blonde stared at her for a second, head cocked to the side. "Will you be out all night?"_

_Rory shook her head. "No," she stated right off the bat but then hesitated. "Maybe…I don't know…"_

_Steph scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Rory, you're a big girl and I trust you can make your own decisions," she told her, irking Rory slightly more at the motherly tone to her voice. "But promise me you'll be home tonight, okay? You're brother would kill me if he knew you'd been out all night and that I had no clue where you were…Not to mention what Finn would do!"_

_Rory averted her eyes, thinking about Finn's reaction to all this and knowing without doubt that he wouldn't take it well. After she'd gotten out of the hospital a week ago he'd been overprotective of her. He'd spent more than a few nights with her, under the radar of course, because Rory knew there would be hell to pay if her brother found out. He'd been getting her coffee whenever she asked, walking her to her classes and always seemed to be constant contact with her._

_Not that she was complaining…_

_Having her wonderful, gorgeous and exotic boyfriend with her at all times was nothing short of perfect. _

_And it had been harder than she thought possible to send him away for the night. He'd been more than persuasive in trying to stay the night. His eyes had twinkled at her with a mischievous gleam in them, matching the wicked smile curving his lips. He'd tried to persuade her with his voice, telling her all the sinfully exciting things he wanted to do with her, he'd regaled her with the highly erotic dreams he'd had of them in the past. Rory had been almost hyperventilating by the time he'd finished, more than ready to fall into his embrace for the night and forget about the world around them. _

_But she hadn't. She smiled and laughed and kissed him. She'd sent him out to the pub to hang out with guys, claiming she felt bad that she'd been hogging him for the last week. He'd gone almost an hour ago and she'd been tied up with Stephanie ever since…_

_Stephanie who was currently looking at her with a large smirk on her lips and surprise shining right alongside a hint of pride in her pretty hazel eyes. _

"_What?" Rory asked, snapping herself away from the gnawing feeling of guilt. _

_Steph shrugged her shoulders and drifted over to the couch, falling back into the white cushions. "I just never thought you'd never turn into such a…well into someone so much like me."_

"_And by that you mean?"_

"_You're running off to have sex with the handsome Australian, aren't you!" she'd exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. _

_Rory opened her mouth to deny that but she remembered that Stephanie hadn't been home when she'd sent Finn away and so the blonde had no idea that he was spending the night at the pub. She wrestled with the idea of denying that statement when she caught sight of the time and realized she had to leave if she wanted to get there in enough time. _

"_Stephanie, really," she started, throwing her purse over her shoulder. "My personal life is not something to be discussed so openly…"_

_Steph laughed and licked her lips. "Oh yes, of course, so sorry," she apologized although she looked anything but sorry. _

_Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes before slipping out into the hall and letting a deep sigh escape her lips. _

_Now if she could only survive the rest of the night without her guilt eating her alive…_

_- - - _

Rory sighed again, wondering why she'd decided not to tell anyone in the first place. She hadn't even thought about it, just decided almost subconsciously that she wouldn't tell them. She knew Jake wouldn't understand, he'd never liked Jess to begin with. And she was sure the others would feel the same way.

But Jess was her best friend, always had been. They'd been through too much together to let themselves drift apart now.

After having that dream of them together while she'd been in the hospital, Rory had known she needed to call him and talk to him. It had been luck that he'd been in New York visiting his mother and had been able to get a bus to New Haven within the week.

Suddenly, as if her thoughts had magically transported him there, Rory heard the squealing tires of a bus as it pulled into the terminal. She shifted once again, eyes darting from the driver of the bus, to each individual window, anxious to see Jess again. It might have only been two months sine she'd last seen him, but it felt like years.

A woman stepped off the bus first, a grey trench coat synched around her waist and reading a paper. She didn't seem to notice anything as she walked past Rory and the group of teenagers standing a few feet away.

Secondly, a young man stepped off and Rory rose onto her tiptoes to see if it was Jess. But the man's head was a mess of blonde strands, each sticking up at different angles. Rory relaxed again, a small smile stretching onto her face as one of the girls she'd noticed before ran forward to meet the blonde. She threw her arms around his neck and welcomed him with a kiss, and Rory instantly thought of her own boyfriend and how much she really did miss him already.

But her thoughts couldn't rest on Finn for long as she noticed an unruly head of black hair coming over the hood of the bus. Rory smiled wide and stepped forward again, waiting for Jess to cross the path of the bus and see her.

He looked different than when they'd said goodbye at the beginning of the summer. He looked more mature, something that Rory could almost not believe herself, but it was true. Instead of his normal leather jacket and tight jeans, Jess was wearing a black blazer with a patch stitched into the shoulder and a pair of comfortable black pants. She couldn't help but laugh when she caught sight of his Bush bashing t-shirt though, some things about Jess would just never change.

She almost couldn't control herself as Jess finally stopped a foot away from her, a small smile playing at his lips. The boy almost never smiled, that was something she remembered easily. Rory felt a bubble of warmth and familiarity in her stomach as she looked at boy –the man– in front of her.

"Well," he started and brought his hand up to squeeze the back of his neck, "Rory Hayden. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

Rory laughed and leaned forward, throwing her arms around Jess. She hugged him tight to her body, relishing in the feeling of having him close by, like he'd been for so long. She rubbed her face into his neck, smelling that scent of cigarettes and books that had always clung to him and she sighed. She felt like she was holding a part of herself, a part of her childhood.

Rory leaned away from him and pushed his shoulder. "Like you'd ever let me," she teased, smirking.

Jess nodded and dipped his head down to look into her eyes for a moment. Rory saw his chocolate brown eyes fill with concern as his fingers came up to brush across the small band-aid that was pressed on her forehead.

"What did I tell you about walking into doors?" he asked lightly.

Rory tsked and pushed his hand away from her head, smoothing her own fingers over the Princess band-aid. "To refrain from doing so unless you have a video camera handy."

"Touché," Jess said, nodding. "What happened?"

Rory frowned and shrugged. "My head got up close and personal with the edge of a picture frame and I fainted and spent the night in the hospital."

His eyes widened and flicked from the band-aid to her eyes. "Huh."

Rory smiled at his reaction, that one word calming her down more than anything. She could always count on Jess not to make a big deal out of things; she could always count on him period.

"Hey," she said and ruffled his hair, much to his great displeasure, "thanks for coming, Jess."

He glared at her, one hand sinking into the mass of brown on top of his head. "Yeah, sure."

Rory smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward with her, walking to where she'd parked her car. She noticed they were the only ones left now and that the woman and the group of teenagers had gone already. A shiver ran down her spine and she walked a tad faster to her car, dragging Jess along after her.

"I see you haven't gotten any less demanding," he teased, pretending to have to strain to keep up with her.

Rory lifted an eyebrow at his comment but turned around and threw him her keys. "You drive," she stated, feeling relaxed and yet strangely hyper at the same time. She decided that wasn't a great combination to operate a vehicle with.

Jess caught the keys easily and laughed. "Is that such a good idea?" he asked.

Rory felt a memory tug at her mind, of her and Jess driving around at night and him crashing her car into a small park bench, a curb, a mailbox…

She laughed. "Just keep your eyes on the road," she told him.

"Yes, ma'am!"

They piled into the car, Rory reaching instantly for the radio and turning towards a station they would both like. She relaxed into her seat and watched as Jess backed the car out of the small parking lot and onto the road. She smiled, feeling at ease with him next to her, like it should be.

- - -


End file.
